The New Reincarnation on the Block
by Emeraldfire8
Summary: [COMPLETE] Kagome goes home and meets someone new...but how will Inuyasha react to him? Rated for Inu language and action. InuKag, some SM. Epilogue up! R&R!
1. Back to the Future

**Author's note: I don't own Inuyasha, just extra characters I made up. You'll know who they are. Mild cursing by Inuyasha.**

*          *            *

It was a pleasant night. The crickets sang in the bushes, a gentle breeze passed through comfortably warm air, a hazy moon peered sleepily down at a quiet village, and the trees bounced gently, slick with a refreshing evening shower.

...MAN he was bored.

Inuyasha shifted grumpily on his tree branch, ignoring the feel of rough bark catching the folds of his now-wet clothes, and gazed moodily at the Bone-Eater's well. That blasted thing. He was beginning to think it caused more trouble than it was worth, even if it did bring—

"Inuyasha? You up there?"

Entirely by coincidence, of course, at the sound of Kagome's voice his hand lost its hold on the slippery branch. Inuyasha watched the world rush up to greet him—

"OOMPH!"

Kagome spun around to see Inuyasha lying spread-eagle with his face planted in the ground. That position was waaaay too familiar.

"But..." she started, "I didn't even say the 's' word..."

Inuyasha picked his head up and snarled, face red. "What are YOU doing here, wench??" Grumpily he sat up, picking leaves out of his hair.

Kagome sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "I just wanted to remind you that I have to go home tomorrow. There's a review course for exams coming up, and I just _can't_ miss it."

Inuyasha stilled on the ground, one arm over his head to get a frustratingly hard-to-remove twig out of his hair. His expression darkened.

"Whaddaya _mean_, you're going home tomorrow?! You didn't tell me any of this!" He stood up decisively. "No way. You're not going anywhere."

She sighed. "Inuyasha, I didn't tell you because we always fight about it. If I don't make it to the review, I won't understand a thing on the test! I could fail a grade!" She frowned when he snorted.

"So what? It's not as if your 'school' won't be there when the jewel is finished. Beating Naraku to the last few shards is way more important!"

"Oh, come on! I can't just postpone school indefinitely!" She scowled as he rolled his eyes. "And besides, I haven't seen my friends in weeks! I need a break, for crying out loud!"

Inuyasha scowled and grabbed her arm. "A break?? You make it sound like I'm the root of all your problems!" His expression blackened as she raised an eyebrow at him. "So that's how it is, huh? I'm your _problem_ now?"

"I didn't _say_ that!" _Why does he always overreact?_

"Well, you're no ray of sunshine for me either, but at least _I _have my priorities straight. You can't just take off whenever you feel like it, Kagome! You have responsibilities here!"

She ground her teeth together, yanking her arm away. "So just because I have responsibilities over here, that means I can't take care of responsibilities elsewhere? In case you haven't noticed, _Inuyasha_," she grabbed one of his forelocks and dragged his face down to hers, "I have another life! I have a family and friends over there who need me, and I've been completely neglecting them, thanks to you! How would you feel if someone over THERE was forcing me to stay away from you? Huh? How would you feel??"

Momentarily taken aback, Inuyasha sputtered and pulled his hair out of her grasp. Shoving his hands in his sleeves, he started mumbling.

"What was that?" Kagome questioned angrily. He looked up at her and snarled.

"I said I wouldn't like it much, ok?!? Jeez, get off my back, woman!"

"Hmph." Kagome, slightly mollified, crossed her arms over her chest. _Why does he always have to fight with me over this? Does he really think I **enjoy** schoolwork?_

After a moment of staring each other down, she sighed. "Look, Inuyasha, I don't like leaving for exams any more than you like letting me, but for once, can we not argue about this? I'll only be gone for that one day, since the review is only a couple classes long. I'll be back tomorrow night, I promise."

Inuyasha grumbled, but he had to admit that she'd made some good points...and what was one day? _A freaking eternity,_ he thought.

Grudgingly, he admitted defeat. "Oh all RIGHT, Kagome, you can go back. But just for one day! If you're late, I'm dragging you back here by force, you got me??"

A smile spread across her face like wildfire. Inuyasha was momentarily taken aback by the dazzle, especially in the wake of a fight. He was so distracted that he didn't realize at first that she'd moved closer to him and was reaching for the back of his head.

_Is she going to...?_  His heart started pounding in his chest as she leaned forward, gently touched the back of his head...

And yanked. HARD.

"Ow!!" He yelped, clutching the back of his head in pain. "What the hell was that for??"

She laughed and held up a twig the size of Miroku's staff. "I thought you might be a little more comfortable without this sticking out the back of your head." She turned and started walking away, then shouted over her shoulder, "By the way, thanks for being understanding, Inuyasha...for once."

Angry and embarrassed, Inuyasha stomped over to the base of the tree and gave it a solid punch.

_CRRRRRRRACK!_

Looking up, Inuyasha saw something fall...

And was slammed in the face with a broken branch.

Grabbing his nose, Inuyasha let out a muffled roar of frustration.

"Gweat! Dow eben duh TWEE has id oud for me!" Disgruntled, he stormed into Kaede's hut with the others and flopped on the floor. Maybe in here he could finally get some shut-eye.__

_*          *            *_

_Kagome was surrounded by black fog. It licked and lapped hungrily at her from all sides, chilling her to the bone. Rubbing her arms furiously, she stumbled through the mist. A strange howl sounded behind her, followed by snaps and snarls. Terrified, Kagome ran forward, towards a shape that seemed so familiar. Was it Inuyasha? As she got closer, something told her that it wasn't him. But who then? Beyond the form, she could see the real Inuyasha walking slowly away, his arm around someone. Who was it? Who was he holding? A sense of his danger came to her, and she cried out. She tried to call out to him, tears streaming down her face, but the form in front of her grabbed her and started shaking her, while Inuyasha went further and further away..._

"Kagome, wake up!"

Her eyes snapped open and she sat up sharply, rapping heads with someone. Disoriented, she swiped at her wet eyes and peered around in the darkness...

And spotted Inuyasha, who was rubbing his head.

With a smothered cry, she flung herself at him, wrapping her arms tight about his waist and burying her face in his chest. Startled, he froze for a moment before gently wrapping his arms around her. Her scent wafted up to him, slightly befuddling him.

"Uh...Kagome, are you...all right?"

She didn't reply, only hugged him tighter. He patted her back awkwardly.

"I just had...a horrible dream," she finally stated, sniffling. She sat back to look at him. "It felt kind of like...a warning."

He frowned. "A warning? Of what?"

"I...I don't know."

"Feh. Typical." A blush still on his cheeks, he pushed her away. "Just go back  to sleep." He turned away and proceeded to fall asleep...or to at least pretend. 

Frowning, Kagome lay back down on the futon and stared into the darkness. Despite Inuyasha's reaction, the dream HAD felt like a warning of sorts, but what was it? Who was the stranger?

Unable to sort it out, Kagome fell asleep as the first tendrils of light slipped into the hut.

*          *            *

The next morning, Kagome said her goodbyes to Sango, Miroku, and Kaede, peeled Shippo off her shirt, and prepared to jump into the well. She took a final look at Inuyasha, who stood moodily behind her, hands buried in his sleeves and teeth gnashing. Kagome couldn't quite shake the ominous feeling that the dream had given her, but she forced a smile onto her face.

"I'll see you tonight, Inuyasha." He simply _feh_'d and looked away. Sighing, she gripped her bag and jumped into the well.

Later, she jogged up the steps to the school, for once certain that she had the right pen (the ballpoint, not the quill) and her books. She was still trying to fight off the remnants of her dream, but she was determined to have a good day today.

"Um, excuse me, Miss? I was wondering if you could help me. I'm a bit lost."

Smiling, Kagome turned around--

And dropped all her books.

"I-Inuyasha??"

The boy stared back at her with a bemused expression. No, it wasn't Inuyasha. This boy's hair was black, and it was daylight. But the voice and everything else...was exactly the same.

He smiled. "You must have me confused with someone else. My name is Ishiyana."

Dear gods, even the SMILE was the same. How could this be?? How could someone look just like Inuyasha...unless...Ishiyana was...

His reincarnation?!?


	2. Well hello there!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, yadda yadda blahblahblah.**

**Review review review! Give me honest feedback: whatever you like or dislike. You can flame me if you want, I just want to make my story better!**

*          *          *

Ishiyana's smile wavered as the girl continued to stare at him. She had called him by another name...did she have problems with the guy who looked like him? Trying to set her at ease, he bent to retrieve her books.

"Oh! Oh, thanks, but I can get those," Kagome stated breathlessly, bending to gather the books herself. She looked up to find him regarding her with an uncertain smile. Laughing slightly, she apologized. "I'm sorry for my reaction, it's just that yours was the last face I expected to see today." _In more ways than one._

They stood, regarding each other silently for a moment. Ishiyana found himself falling into her large brown eyes. _This girl is beautiful... really beautiful..._

Noticing the intensity of his gaze, Kagome blushed and shook herself mentally. "Er, you said you needed help, right? Where are you trying to...um...go?"

He blinked and shook his head slightly. "Uh, yeah. I'm supposed to go to some review course today, but I'm new and I don't know where it is." He blushed. "I mean, obviously I wouldn't know where it is, but...um...I thought maybe you could show me?" He fought the urge to clap his hand over his mouth to shut himself up, feeling a wave of babble surging on the tip of his tongue. Something about this girl was making him lose his composure. What was it?

Kagome smiled reassuringly. "Of course I'll show you." She turned to head inside, but muttered under her breath: "Although nowadays, I kinda feel like a newbie myself."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. By the way, my name's Kagome."

Ishiyana turned a dazzling smile on her. "Thank you for showing me around...Kagome."

Her heart gave a sharp thump at the way he said her name. Flustered, she nodded. 

"No problem."

*          *          *

Meanwhile, Inuyasha slumped against the well, glaring at the tree across from him. Normally, he'd wait up there, but ever since it sent a branch down on his nose he'd taken it upon himself to wait here. It wasn't that he was trying to spite the tree or anything. He was just taking precautions.

Frowning, Inuyasha let his thoughts drift to Kagome's little episode last night. Normally he'd just let it go, but something about the way she'd looked and the way she'd called it a warning ate at him. If it was a warning, what was it about? Silently he cursed himself for not asking what the dream had been about. _I mean, sure, she's not exactly a psychic_, he snorted, _but she DOES have some miko powers. What if this was a premonition or something?_

His ears twitched as he picked up the sound of sandaled feet walking towards him. Looking up, he watched Miroku calmly approach him and sit beside him.

"What seems to be the trouble, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha scowled and looked away. "Feh. Why would anything be the matter?" The monk didn't reply, so Inuyasha glared at him. "What?? If you got something to say, then say it!"

Miroku simply gave Inuyasha a small smile and looked up at the clear sky. "I was simply concerned about you. It seems a waste to have such a gloomy expression on such a fine day...but then, Kagome's not here, is she?"

A soft growl rumbled out of Inuyasha's throat. "Leave it alone, monk." He did NOT want to have another "let's-explore-Inuyasha's-feelings-for-Kagome" session. 

Miroku sighed. "I don't understand why you won't tell Kagome how you feel about her. It would make things a lot easier...and she might not be so inclined to leave."

Inuyasha jumped to his feet. "I'm not telling her anything because there ain't nothing to tell! For the last time, there's nothing between Kagome and me!" He stormed off in search of a meal, leaving Miroku alone in the clearing.

Miroku shook his head. "If you say so, my friend. But whom were you trying to convince just now? You, or me?" He leaned back and took a deep, calming breath. "It truly is too nice a day to be in a bad mood. Perhaps I'll just sit here and enjoy it."

Just then, Sango appeared and disappeared in the forest. She was headed in the direction of the stream, which meant that she might be headed for a bath...

"On the other hand, perhaps I'd enjoy the day better by the stream. There should be...lush landscapes nearby."

He wandered off in that general direction. 

In the rice fields nearby, several farmers raised their heads at the sound of a shriek and a thud that echoed for minutes. Unconcerned, they shrugged and continued to work.

*          *          *

At the end of the day, Kagome walked slowly back to the family shrine. She was still confused over the mystery of this "Ishiyana" person. Sure, he looked and sounded like Inuyasha, but was that really enough evidence to prove that he was the guy's reincarnation? She shook her head. No, no that couldn't be it. It must just be a remarkable likeness.

"Hey! Kagome!"

She turned to see the object of her thoughts running to catch up with her. She gave a tiny smile and waved to him.

"Hey, Ishiyana. Um, what's up?"

He stopped beside her and smiled. "Actually, the teacher sent me after you. He said that you tended to fall behind and asked me to help you out...or rather, suggested that we could help each other catch up."

Kagome blushed at the reminder that her scores weren't what they used to be. _Hey, for a girl who's almost always in an era that has nothing but HISTORY, I'm doing pretty darn well! _

"Well, actually," she started, "I really don't have the time for a...study party. I'm supposed to...um...leave for a trip tonight. I'll be gone for a while."

He raised his eyebrows. "A trip? This close to exams?" he asked incredulously.

She nodded, looking away. "That happens a lot." She started walking, a little surprised when he fell into step beside her. Looking up at his face, she watched him stare thoughtfully into the distance.

"Well," he started slowly. He turned and smiled suddenly. "If you're going on a trip, then you should definitely have a 'study party' before you go. You know, to make sure you know what's going on." A little color seeped into his cheeks. "And, actually, I could use the studying myself. The only subject I seem to be any good at is history."

She looked sharply at him. Catching her look, he shrugged. "No special reason...I just seem to have a knack for it. When I learn history it's almost like..." He trailed off and blushed.

"A-almost like what?" Kagome stammered softly.

"...Almost like I've been there."

She stumbled at the sound of that. With quick reflexes, he reached out and caught her against him. She froze, looking up at him, and blushed. _What's the matter with me?!_ She pulled away, not noticing the similar blush on his cheeks.

"Um, I guess we could study tonight, but only for a little while. I can't be late when I head to my...trip." She didn't look at him as she said it.

He scratched the back of his head and smiled. _Now I can find out what intrigues me about her. _"Lead the way."

As they walked, Ishiyana noticed something glimmering in the gutter. Raising an eyebrow, he reached down and picked up what looked like a shard of something. When Kagome looked over at him, though, he merely smiled and slipped it into his back pocket.

*          *          *

Night fell as they studied. Kagome hated to admit it, but she really was behind. Still, Ishiyana's clever study methods were already helping.

"See, what I like to do for math," he started, "is to try and give it a little meaning. If it's geometry, I try and take those shapes and make them useful, like a circle is a pizza, or a triangle is a steeple, and stuff like that."

"Huh! I never would've thought of that!" she exclaimed. Ishiyana smiled and rested his chin on his palm as she tried the next problem. Her hair fell slightly in front of her face, and she gently bit her lip as she pushed it back. He couldn't help but chuckle at her.__

_What an innocent expression. She seems so angelic…_ His grin widened as she abruptly growled and furiously erased an error. _Then again, maybe not._

"Um, Kagome, slow down when you tackle those." She blinked up at him, a confused expression on her face. Ishiyana smiled at her. "You're making mistakes because you're rushing. If you slow down, I bet you'll get them right."

"Oh yeah?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "If I recall, you aren't too great at math either. Maybe if you didn't take two _years_ to solve each problem, you'd do better!" 

He laughed. "Maybe I don't get them all done, but the ones I do are right!" He stuck his tongue out at her. "Better some questions done and all right, than all done and none right, Kagome."

She threw a pillow at him.

Laughing, he tucked the pillow under his chin and leaned on it. "Just _try_ it. I'm sure you'll still get it done faster than I would." 

Chuckling, Kagome set her mind to the problem. Her eyes darted up to him every now and then, but he just kept the same, easygoing smile on his face. _It's so weird to see Inuyasha's face smile like that. Man, I wish the real guy would be a little friendlier!_

Ishiyana started daydreaming as she worked on the problem. _I've never gotten along with a girl so quickly before. Maybe this new town will be the best thing that's ever happened to me. _He stared at Kagome. _If it has girls as nice as her…I really think I'm going to like it here._

"Say, Kagome…"

"Hmm?"

"Are you really as sick as the kids at school say?"

She stilled, slowly looking up at him. His face lacked the suspicion she was looking for. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you just don't look like the sick type." He tilted his head and smiled serenely. "Heh, you look like nothing bad could ever happen to you. And really…" He blushed, twiddling his thumbs. "I think it would be a real shame if anything bad did happen to you."

She smiled uneasily. _Man, wouldn't he be surprised to know that I fight demons all the time! _"Well, bad things always happen, you know."

"Yeah," he conceded, "but you just seem like the type that should be…I don't know… protected from anything that would upset you or put you in danger." He trailed off and blushed, then put a hand behind his head and laughed. 

"Wow, that sounded really chauvinistic, didn't it?"

She laughed. "Yes, yes it did." Shaking her head, she shook her pencil at him. "Now shut up and let me work."

"Yes ma'am."

 After a few minutes of working, she surprisingly came up with the correct answer. "Hey wow! Thanks, Ishiyana!" She grinned at him. "I guess slow and steady really does work sometimes."

Her smile made him smile sheepishly, but then she caught sight of the clock. It was almost ten! _Oh gods, Inuyasha's going to kill me!_

"Ishiyana, it's been great, but I really gotta go!" She started throwing things haphazardly into her bookbag. "You know how to get home, right? My mom should be able to tell you."

He just watched her. "Uh, Kagome..."

She jumped to her feet and ran for the door. "Thanks a bunch!"

Ishiyana sat there, stunned, for a moment. Then, taking a look at the table, he realized something.

"Kagome! You took my books!"

He jumped to his feet and followed her outside. He just barely caught sight of her yellow backpack as it disappeared into a smaller building. Following, he burst into a room with a well inside it.

A room that...was...empty?

Completely baffled, he walked over to the well and looked in. _What the...where did she go? _He was so confused that he barely noticed when his hand slipped and he started to fall in...

*          *          *

"Kagome, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN???"

She winced at the roar awaiting her as she touched down. Inuyasha yanked her furiously out of the well.

"I was studying, and I lost track of time. I still made it back tonight, didn't I?"

"Barely," he spat at her. He wasn't about to tell her, but the last few hours had been absolutely horrible. Knowing that she was coming back soon but not knowing WHEN had nearly driven him out of his mind. "I was just about to come get your stupid bu—"

"Uh...hello?"

The strange scent more than the strange voice stopped Inuyasha's tirade in its tracks. It smelled familiar. Waaaaaaaaaay too familiar. Letting go of Kagome, who'd frozen, he leaned over and peered into the well. Some..._guy_... with black hair and shadows over his face was looking up at him. Growling, Inuyasha reached in and jerked the boy roughly out of the well. _Is this who made Kagome late??_

Gripping the startled boy by the collar, Inuyasha pushed his face within inches of the boy's.

"Who the hell are you?!" he snarled, then felt his anger melt away into shock as light finally fell across the boy's face. Both froze and stared.

_He's...ME?!?_


	3. Welcome to the Feudal Era!

**Author's note: In case you're wondering, I got the name Ishiyana from my mom, who can't pronounce "Inuyasha" for her life. ^_^**

**Me want feedback!**

*          *          *

Inuyasha let go of the boy and stumbled back. _Who the heck is this kid?? And why does he look and smell like me?_ Forcing a scowl on his face to cover up his shock, he turned to Kagome. 

"You mind telling me what the heck is going on?"

She swallowed hard. "Um, Inuyasha, meet Ishiyana. He's…um…a friend from school." 

Ishiyana shook his head slightly. _Except for the hair and the ears, this guy looks just like me! No wonder Kagome looked at me funny. _"Uh, Kagome, where are we?" He looked Inuyasha over. "And, um, what exactly ARE you, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha glared at Ishiyana. "I'm a demon." He smirked and cracked his claws. "Got a problem with that?" He kept the smirk plastered to his face despite the sick pounding in his chest. _No wonder he smells so familiar…that must be how I smell when I turn human!_ His gut churned. This felt way too much like the Kagome/Kikyo scenario. The two looked almost identical, had similar scents, and shared a soul. If this guy was from Kagome's time, could it be that…

Ishiyana frowned. "You're a demon? Like from legends?" He looked to Kagome, who smiled weakly and nodded. "So…that would mean that we're…where?"

Kagome shifted her feet and rubbed her arm nervously. "Well, actually, we're still in the same spot as before…in a way. This is where my family shrine is going to be."

He blinked. " 'Going to be'? As in, we're in the past?"

_Not too quick on the uptake, is he?_ Kagome opened her mouth to reply when Inuyasha spun about and growled.

"Wrap this up! We've got company," he snarled. With a flick of his claws, he swept the Tetsusaiga out of its scabbard, transforming it into the giant demon fang instantly. Ignoring the slack-jawed Ishi-whatever, he crouched and ran towards the trees, jumping at the last second and slashing at the top of the nearest one.

A dark form darted out of the tree with a shrieking laugh and rolled as it hit the ground. It came to a stop beneath another tree, nearly invisible in the shadows. Gleeful green eyes peered out at them, and a faint stream of light glinted off a fang.

Inuyasha scowled. "Now who the hell are you? What do _you_ want?"

Whatever it was simply laughed, turned in the shadows, and disappeared. Stunned, Inuyasha rushed over to the spot the creature had occupied, but could find nothing. No creature, no scent. _Weird._ "What the hell was that all about?"

A few moments later, Miroku came bursting into the clearing. "Inuyasha! We've got a problem in the village. Some…_thing_ has just shown up. It's tearing the place apart!"

Inuyasha scowled. "Then why didn't _you_ get rid of it? Your wind tunnel should've—"

"Naraku's insects are everywhere. My hole is useless," the monk grimly replied. He turned and ran for the village. "Hurry up, Inuyasha! Sango can't fight this thing on her own!" 

Cursing, Inuyasha slid the Tetsusaiga into its sheath and crouched.

"Get on, Kagome."

She started for him, but she came to a halt as a hand reached out and gripped her arm with an almost painful pressure. Looking over her shoulder, she found herself staring at a very pale Ishiyana. Before he could speak, she pulled him along with her.

"Look, we'll explain later, I promise. Just come on!"

As she started to climb on to Inuyasha's back, Ishiyana choked. "Wait a minute. You're going to ride on his back?"

She frowned. "Yes, and so are you. Get on!"

"What?? No way!" Inuyasha snarled at Kagome over his shoulder. "No way am I letting him ride on my back. I'm not a horse, you know!"

Ishiyana held up his hands and started to back away. "Actually, I'm quite happy where I—"

Kagome let out a huff of frustration, grabbed Ishiyana's arm, and dragged him onto Inuyasha's back, ignoring the protests from both. "We don't have time for this! We can't just leave you here. Shut up and move!"

Grumbling, Inuyasha gripped Kagome and Ishiyana and took to the air with a grunt. He ignored the gasp of surprise from Ishiyana. _What a wuss_. The pillar of smoke rising from the village became as clear as the screams from the villagers. Ears twitching, Inuyasha picked up the buzz of the Insects of Hell. Instantly, a wave of rage swept over him. _Naraku…how DARE he attack this village after everything he's done! How DARE he!!!!_

As if sensing his thoughts, Kagome tightened her grip on his shoulder. _Then again, she probably does know what I'm thinking._ He tightened his hold on her briefly in response and landed next to the clearing in the middle of the village. Unfortunately for the villagers, this clearing was getting wider by the second. Flames licked hungrily at the huts, hissing and spitting at the panicking villagers. 

Fire was the least of their problems.

In the middle of the clearing stood a tremendous creature. The flames reflected in the towering beast's smooth black hide, outlining bulging muscles, bat wings, tremendous paws, and two oversized fangs curling up out of the bottom jaw. It stood hunched like an ape, resting most of its weight on its fists. When it turned, they could see what looked like a squashed cat face with two incredibly green eyes blaring laughingly at them.

Green eyes?

Kagome and Ishiyana piled off Inuyasha's back as they heard Sango's yell from nearby. 

"Hiraikotsu!" 

The boomerang sliced through the air at the monster, but it shifted quickly. A deafening roar erupted from the monster as its shoulder was grazed. Enraged, it swung a massive paw at Sango, knocking the woman into Miroku with a force powerful enough to hurl both through the wall of a hut. The boomerang crashed into another hut.

"Sango! Miroku!" Kagome yelled. She snatched a bow and quiver of arrows from a dead villager and prepared to fire at the monster. "You jerk! Take this!"

Ishiyana stared as Kagome let fly with an arrow that quickly caught with purple fire. The sacred arrow sang as it cut through the air, and it seemed that the arrow would pierce the monster straight through the heart. A green eye spotted the arrow, a roar filed the air, and the monster moved so quickly it blurred. The arrow sailed by and decimated another hut.

Kagome's jaw slackened. "How…how did it move so quickly? That thing's way too big to dodge my arrows!"

The monster turned to face them, took a deep breath…

And let loose a shrieking laugh.

Kagome gasped. "That laugh…it's the creature from the woods!"

Inuyasha cursed and pulled out his Tetsusaiga. "Let's see how it handles me!" Growling, he ran forward, keeping his eye on the winds of power emanating from both of them. He raised his sword, prepared to hit the Wind Scar…

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The monster let loose a whine so high that Kagome could only barely hear it. Ears blistering with pain, Inuyasha dropped the Tetsusaiga and fell to his knees.

"GODS, that hurts!" he moaned. His hands clapped over his ears in a vain attempt to block out the sound. With a glint in its eye, the monster turned its back on Inuyasha, lifted a hind foot, and let fly.

WUMPH!

Inuyasha flew backwards into a burning hut, knocking out the walls as he went.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran towards him, but a fireball exploded as she approached the hut. "Inuyasha!!"

Ishiyana stood rooted to the spot, his mind furiously trying to figure out what the HELL was going on. The monster turned to face him and let out its shrieking laugh. 

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the half-breed's double!"

Did that high, girly voice just come out of that…_thing?!_

"You look good enough to eat!" It turned one large, green eye upon him. "But, of course, I prefer my humans roasted!"

Ishiyana watched in horror as a bulge worked its way up the monster's throat. In the background he could see the monk and the woman struggle to their feet, and he could just barely see Inuyasha stumble out of the fiery remains of the hut, but there was no time for any of them to get to him. Looking around in panic, he spotted a pole on the ground. He seized it desperately and started to twirl it.

_Gods, I hope this works_.

Gritting his teeth, he spun the pole faster and faster, watching it turn into a blur before him. The monster's fireball puffed out its cheeks, it took a deep breath, and…

BWAFOOOOOOOOOOM!

A giant stream of fire raced towards him, hit the spinning pole…

And was deflected. 

Blessing every martial arts session he'd ever had, Ishiyana ignored the blistering heat and concentrated on spinning the pole ever faster. As the others looked on in amazement, his expression darkened. All the voices of every teacher he'd known coursed through his head as he turned the fireball away. He felt himself lose his grip on his surroundings; the only things that existed were the monster, the fire, and the pole.

Eventually, the fire ceased to come, and the pole hit the cool air. Ishiyana spun it for a few more seconds, then gripped it with one hand, twisted it into readiness by his side, and crouched, one hand extended towards the monster. Its eyes widened as it regarded its unburned victim, and it exhaled a long stream of black smoke through its squashed nostrils. All was silent as the two regarded each other, then…

"K-RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAEEERRRRR!"

The monster hurled itself at Ishiyana, paws shaking the ground with each enraged step. Ishiyana ran forward, swung the pole around, and vaulted over the creature's head. It spun about as he landed and swung a paw at him. He tried to block, but the pole broke in two. Gritting his teeth, he jumped and threw one half at the creature's face…

Bulls-eye! Roaring in pain, the monster clawed at its obstructed eye, taking no notice when Ishiyana dove for a rusty sword on the ground. With a yell, he swung it over his head, jumped…

And struck the monster's chest with a partially transformed Tetsusaiga. 

Defeated, the monster screamed, collapsed to the ground, and shrank. Its wings and fangs disappeared, leaving a form that was distinctly cat-like before the rest vaporized. Ishiyana landed, sword clutched in both hands, chest laboring with each breath. The others stared at him with open jaws as the boy slowly got to his feet. Hands shaking, he dropped the sword and turned to Kagome.

"I just…did I just take out…I just killed a monster?"

Kagome nodded slowly, and the blood drained out of the boy's face.

"Oh…" 

His eyes rolled back into his head…and he fainted.

*          *          *

He came to in a hut and was greeted by five shocked faces and one disgruntled one.

"What…what happened?"

Kagome, who held a fox child in her hands, answered him. "You just took out a demon in the Warring States Era."

He stared at her. "So…so that's where…when we are?" He looked around. "And you know these people?"

"Yes…" She gestured at the group. "Ishiyana, you've met Inuyasha. This is Miroku," the monk nodded, "Sango," the boomerang woman inclined her head, "Kaede," the pruned old woman lifted a hand, "and this is Shippo." 

The child looked at him for a moment, then blurted out, "How come you could use Inuyasha's sword?"

Silence.

Kaede made a small noise. "It would appear that you, Ishiyana, are Inuyasha's reincarnation."

Everyone except Kagome and Inuyasha paled. Ears flattening, Inuyasha let out a frustrated growl.

Kagome frowned. "But even that doesn't make sense. Inuyasha can't use Tetsusaiga when he's human. Even if Ishiyana is his reincarnation, he shouldn't be able to use it unless…" She trailed off and looked at him.

Swallowing, Ishiyana forced himself to complete her thought. "Unless I'm…a demon like him?" The others stared. "But…but I can't be! My parents are human, I know they are. I can't be a demon!"

"It wouldn't have worked if you were a true demon, either." Kaede shifted slightly. "You would have to be half, like Inuyasha himself."

Inuyasha snapped. "NO WAY! No way is this…this WEAKLING my reincarnation! There's NO WAY!!!"

That snapped Ishiyana out of it. He jumped to his feet, mirrored by Inuyasha. "Who are you calling a weakling?! _I'm_ the one who took out that monster, not you!"

"Yeah, with MY sword!"

"Well excuuuuse me, but I wasn't the one who dropped it!"

"I'm not the one who FAINTED!"

Incensed, Ishiyana grabbed the front of Inuyasha's shirt. "You really think I'd want to be the reincarnation of YOU? You're a complete jerk!" He sniffed. "And you smell like a mutt!"

Inuyasha's fist flashed.

"Don't you DARE call me that, human!!" he yelled. Ishiyana staggered backwards, wiping blood from his split lip. He scowled, prepared to tackle Inuyasha…

"STOP!"

Both boys froze at Kagome's shout. She jumped to her feet and stormed between them.

"Just stop it, both of you! It's not worth fighting about!" She glared both of them down. As one, they slumped to the floor, crossed their arms across their chests, and scowled.

She sighed. "I expected better from both of you." She started to sit down, but took a second meaningful glance at Inuyasha. "Well…from one of you anyway." He scowled in response.

"Whatever." Inuyasha glared at his so-called reincarnation. "Why don't you just go home and forget about everything you saw here? You're bound to be useless anyway."

Ishiyana scowled. "And leave Kagome here with you?! No way!"

"What's THAT supposed to mean?"

"I don't think she's safe with you!"

Inuyasha growled, hand on his sword hilt, and stood. "I'll show you SAFE—"

"SIT BOY!"

"OOPMH!"

Ishiyana stared as the dog boy slammed head first into the hut floor. After a moment, he grinned.

"Then again, she may be safer than I thought."

*          *          *

Deep in the forest, Naraku rolled his large jewel shard between his hands. _Damn. I thought for sure that my little "ally" would be able to destroy Inuyasha and his pathetic little group. Now I have to take this new arrival into consideration._ His hands stilled. _How is it that this boy can look so much like Inuyasha himself and can have the power to wield the Tetsusaiga? A person cannot be reincarnated if they do not die. _Naraku frowned. _There is something wrong here. That girl seems as out of place as the new boy. What could it be?_

Turning, Naraku fled to his castle. _Perhaps I can use this new arrival to my advantage…_


	4. Just shove it, Inuyasha

**Author's note: Thanks to everyone who's written to me!! Muchas gracias to SeungLee, Inu-kami, inulover4ever101, Shikon, animegirl38, LilNezumi LilInu, Mika-chan4, and DJ-girly83.**

**I'm loving the reviews. If anyone thinks of anything you wanna tell me, even if it's a typo, please tell me!**

**Insta-Disclaimer! No muss, no fuss, no lawsuits! It's a simple, spray-on disclaimer that says "I don't own…" complete with stencils to add the name! Just add typing! *Typing not included. * **

*          *          *

"For the last time, I'm NOT leaving!"

Ishiyana crossed his arms defiantly and glared at Inuyasha through the morning light. The half demon growled dangerously, grabbed the boy's arm, and started dragging him forcefully towards the well.

"Let go! I told you, I'm not going anywhere!" Ishiyana's anger bubbled up when he was ignored. Scowling, he twisted his arm and had almost managed to pull away when Inuyasha grabbed his shirtfront and pushed his own face into the boy's.

"I'm only saying this once. You're useless, you're a wuss, and you piss me off! You're out of here!" He started to drag the boy towards the well, but Ishiyana surprised him by grabbing Inuyasha's wrist, twisting, and hurling him over his shoulder. He stormed over and glared down at the startled hanyou.

Struggling not to give in to the temptation to plant his fist in Inuyasha's face, Ishiyana crossed his arms and took a deep breath. "You can't force me to leave, Inuyasha. Even if you stick me down that well, I'll still come back. I told you, I'm not leaving so long as Kagome's hanging around with you."

Inuyasha growled and started to get up, but was stopped by a soft voice.

"He's not going anywhere, Inuyasha."

Both boys looked up in surprise to see Kagome come out of the trees. _How did I miss her scent? _Inuyasha frowned. He didn't normally get that distracted. No…as a matter of fact, he could always sense Kagome's presence. Always. Gritting his teeth, he felt a new surge of loathing for Ishiyana rise. He knew the boy would be nothing but trouble.

"Whaddaya _mean_ he's not leaving?"

Kagome walked over to the two of them, placed her hands on her hips, and smiled. "Well, for one thing, are you really willing to let him keep one of our jewel shards?"

"WHAT?!"

Inuyasha jumped to his feet. "Since when does he have one of our jewel shards?!?"

She smiled. "Since he walked home with me last night. I sensed it on him earlier." Raising his eyebrows, Ishiyana reached into his back pocket and pulled out the shard.

"You mean this thing is what lets me travel through the well?"

"Uh huh." Kagome nodded. "Or at least, that's the case for anyone other than Inuyasha. The well lets him through no matter what." She took in the look on his face and laughed. "It's a long story."

Inuyasha growled and crossed his arms. "Ok, so I take him back, get the shard, and come back here. What's the big deal?"

"What makes you think I'll give it back to you?"

"Why you little—"

Kagome sighed and raised her hands. "Will you two stop fighting for half a second here?!" She turned to Ishiyana. "Are you sure you don't want to go back? Things can get really dangerous in Feudal Japan, believe me. Not to mention the fact that it'll look really weird if two people start missing school all the time. It's bad enough that I do, but if you miss, too…"

Ishiyana waved an arm in dismissal. "Feh. I'm not afraid of danger, and nobody will miss me at school." He smiled charmingly. "I'm the new guy, remember? No one's noticed me yet, and anyone who has will just assume I'm the sick type."

Kagome laughed. "No way are you sickly. All somebody has to do is glance at you to know you're in perfect health."

Encouraged, Ishiyana doubled over and gave a gasping cough and sniffled. He looked up at her with a ghastly expression and wheezed, "Are you sure? I can be pretty sick if I want to..." 

When Kagome laughed, a wave of pleasure ran through him. She grinned at him as he straightened. "Then again, the kids at my school seem to believe that I've got every disease under the sun, even though I know I look fine."

"All a matter of opinion." Inuyasha scowled and turned his back on them. _Aren't they the cute couple. She's shameless, flirting like that! _His expression darkened. _What does she see in this guy??_

The other two frowned at him. "You see?" Ishiyana turned to Kagome. "This is the sort of thing I was talking about before. I don't like the idea of you hanging around with someone so…violent, Kagome."

She put a smile on her face and waved her hand dismissively. "He's not as tough as he looks. Inuyasha's not so bad once you get to know him."

Inuyasha's ears tweaked backwards at them. "Feh."

"Even so…" Ishiyana placed a hand lightly on Kagome's shoulder. "I'd feel better if I didn't leave. I mean, at the very least, I can help you study, can't I?"

She laughed. "Yeah, I guess you can." She sent a look at Inuyasha, who was loudly grinding his teeth as he watched them over his shoulder. "C'mon, Inuyasha. Why don't you let Ishiyana stay? It can't do any harm."

"No, but I might," he muttered under his breath. _Great. If Kagome wants him here, I'll be "sat" every time I try to get rid of him._ He tried to ignore the churning in his stomach at the cozy picture they presented. "Fine. You want him, you got him."

He turned and stormed back to the village, leaving the two with blushes on their faces.

"You idiot! It's not like that. We just met, for crying out loud!" Kagome yelled after him. She frowned when he continued walking…er, stomping away. "Sheesh. How jealous can you get?"

Ishiyana looked at her, but said nothing. _She's right, we did just meet, but…I just don't know. I've got a funny feeling about her._ He smiled. _Oh well. At the very least, some jealousy will do Dog Breath some good._

*          *          *

Stocked with supplies from the village, the slightly enlarged group headed out again. Eager to get some distance, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Ishiyana rode on Kirara while Kagome rode on Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha had maintained a stony silence towards Ishiyana and Kagome, but whenever the others had tried to comment, Kagome had just rolled her eyes.

Hands loosely placed on the monk's waist, Ishiyana frowned at the sight of Kagome and Inuyasha. The idea of Kagome plastered all over the hanyou's back made something in the pit of his stomach tighten, but he knew better than to comment. He could recognize a long-standing habit when he saw one.

Miroku glanced over his shoulder at their new companion. "A bit quiet, aren't we?" He raised an eyebrow as Ishiyana looked up guiltily. Miroku followed Ishiyana's former line of sight and smiled knowingly. 

"I know you have a bad impression of Inuyasha. Everyone does when they first meet him; however, you should not let those first impressions dictate your actions. Inuyasha is a good man…he just won't admit it."

Ishiyana looked at the monk in surprise. "You mean, you guys didn't like each other when you first met?"

Shippo, who rested in Sango's lap, peered around her at Ishiyana. "Actually, all of us fought when we first met Inuyasha and Kagome. Miroku and I were after their jewel shards, and Sango was tricked into attacking us."

"And…you ended up getting along?"

Miroku smiled. "Actually, Kagome always stopped the fighting. She convinced Sango and me to join, and I believe she convinced Inuyasha to let Shippo stay with them." He faced front. "I never thought about it before, but I suppose you could say that Kagome is the glue that brought our group together and made us…stick."

Sango allowed herself a small chuckle at that. Ishiyana remained silent for a moment, then asked quietly, "Are they…are they a couple?"

The others were quiet. Finally, Sango spoke. "That's…a hard question. There are some feelings between them, I'm sure, but…some…things have gotten in the way."

"What kind of things?"

Miroku answered. "You'll have to ask them about that."

Translation: Subject closed.

*          *          *

Naraku, cloaked in baboon fur, walked silently through a secluded area of the forest. All around him, black, catlike creatures with green eyes backed away from him. Ignoring them, Naraku headed towards the only building in the area. He smiled snidely at the makeshift, open structure. It was little more than a floor and a roof supported by four poles. A man with long red hair sat in an ornate chair in the center of the edifice, calmly stroking a black kitten.

"Naraku." The man stood. "I did not expect to meet you again."

"I'm sure you didn't." Naraku's smile disappeared. "You promised that your minion would be able to adapt to the powers of whatever group I set it upon. It failed to destroy its adversaries…as a matter of fact, it was brought down by a mere human."

The man frowned. "Impossible. My Kitlings are perfect tricksters. They should be able to take on the form necessary to obliterate any enemy."

"This one did not." Naraku's voice took on a note of menace. "I am not pleased with this turn of events. Our agreement was that if your creature destroyed my enemies, I would let all of you live. You have not held up your end of the bargain."

The man stilled for a moment and considered Naraku with a remarkable lack of fear. He thought, then smiled slowly. 

"Then perhaps it is time for your friends to encounter the Master Trickster himself."

*          *          *

Kagome was getting sick and tired of Inuyasha's surly mood. Was it really THAT big a deal if she'd wanted Ishiyana to stay a while? _I mean, he's already been a big help. We all might be dead right now if it weren't for Ishiyana…then again, that could be Inuyasha's problem in the first place._ She tightened her arms around his shoulders.

"Inuyasha, why are you so upset?"

"I'm NOT upset."

"Oh, come off it. I know you're mad. You've been pouting all morning."

"I do NOT POUT!"

She sighed and let it drop. "Fine." After a few moments of silence, she gasped and looked to the right. 

"Inuyasha, I sense some jewel shards nearby!"

He ground to a halt, followed closely by Kirara. "Where?"

She thought for a second, then pointed. "Over there. Someone's got a couple of shards in that village."

He turned and ran towards the village she'd pointed out. A scowl crossed his face as he saw the destruction already done to the village. Smoke and dust filled the air, buildings lay in ruins, and dead humans and animals littered the ground.

Miroku sighed at the sight. "Once again, it would seem that the jewel has led to a massacre." Ishiyana felt a wave of nausea hit him at the stench of the dead villagers. Kirara landed next to Inuyasha, and they all dismounted. Looking around, none of them spotted any movement.

After a moment, Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "Are you sure the shard is still here? I can't pick up the scent of any demons…"

Kagome frowned. "I'm positive. There are at least…four shards here." 

The group moved slowly through the decimated village, searching for any sign of life. Inuyasha lifted an arm to cover his nose from the stench. _Whatever happened here wasn't normal. I've never smelled this stench before, even though I've been to dozens of villages attacked by demons._

Miroku stopped suddenly, swinging his staff. "There's an evil presence here! Something's been left behind!"

At the ready, the others waited. A soft wind blew through the village as they listened for movement. Suddenly, the door of a nearby hut opened with a creak. A man stood in the shadows, head hanging. 

With a growl, Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga and aimed it at the man. "This is the guy, all right. He reeks of human blood!"

Slowly, the man lifted his head and stepped out of the hut. His hair burned a fire-red, and his eyes blazed a bright green. A jagged scar split his right hand down the back. The man smiled slightly, thin lips whitening in the process.

"So, you can tell." His eyes glinted. "You can tell that I, Kiori the Master Trickster, destroyed this village. But I wonder…can you tell how I did it?" His smirk spread. "Can you tell why this village stands apart from others you've seen? Can you tell what I did that made the smell so offensive to you…Inuyasha?"

He flinched. "How do you know who I am?"

Kiori laughed softly. "I know a great deal of things. I know all about your past, your present." He turned to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. "I know who you've lost." He looked at Kagome. "I know your powers, probably better than you do." Finally, he looked at Ishiyana. "And I know you…and your deepest fear."

The others looked at Ishiyana, who stared at the man in shock. "That's…that's impossible!"

The man laughed. "Oh, but it is possible. I know the limits of each of you, just as I know your deepest fear." He gestured at the villagers. "That smell you can't stand… that is the stench of absolute fear. Each person here died at the hands of their worst nightmares." 

A wicked smile split his face. "And that is exactly how you will die."


	5. Nightmares

**Author's note: Thanks to ****blulily07, Miara, Ramen2, and Lord Sesshomaru for writing, and thanks LilNezumi LilInu and Inu-kami for writing again!**

New Product: Lawyer-B-Gone! , a simple cream that makes you completely invisible to lawsuit-hunters. Buy now, and we'll even toss in a bottle of Insta-Disclaimer! 

*          *          *

With a wave of his hand, the sky darkened. A demon wind rose up and screamed, whipping itself into a small tornado about the group. The earth quaked with a sickening lurch, knocking them off their feet. 

Inuyasha reached out and grabbed Kagome, holding her close to him. He had a bad feeling about this "your worst nightmare" stuff. Mildly reassured when she clung to him, Inuyasha tried to peer through the darkness, but he could no longer see the red-haired man. _Dammit!_

He struggled to his feet, pulling Kagome with him. "C'mon!" he shouted. "We have to find him. Can you sense his jewel shards, Kagome?" He turned to her and froze in horror. The face that looked back at him was not Kagome's at all. This face was horribly disfigured. Old gashes crisscrossed a shriveled, sheet-white face. Her eyes, once vibrant with passion and color, were dead and grim. Her beautiful, raven black hair, what was left of it, had become gray and scraggly, but none of that hit him as horribly as the lack of life in her body. She was little more than a standing corpse…

And it was all his fault.

He knew beyond a doubt that his carelessness had lead to her condition. Hands shaking, he dropped the Tetsusaiga and touched her cold face…

She crumpled to the ground.

Inuyasha fell to his knees, throat closing. _I did this to her…it's all my fault…_

Dimly, he registered the sound of laughter in the background. He turned his head slowly to see an arrow pointed at his face. Kikyo, glowing with a purple miko light, pulled back the arrow.

"I'll see you in Hell, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha simply turned back to Kagome and gathered her broken body in his arms. Overcome, he tightened his hold on her and buried his face in the remains of her hair. _Gods, I'm sorry Kagome. I'm so sorry…_

_This truly is a nightmare…_

_Wait!_

His eyes snapped open. Nightmare! None of this was real!

"Die, Inuyasha!" 

With a grunt, he hurled himself out of the path of the arrow. He lurched to his feet, grabbed the Tetsusaiga, and pointed it at Kikyo. "I know you're not real, 'Kikyo.' Take this!"

With one swing, the darkness, Kikyo, and the dead Kagome disappeared. He was standing in the village again, light warming his skin. He rested his weight on the Tetsusaiga. _Thank the Gods…thank the gods it wasn't real._

Turning, Inuyasha spotted Kagome curled on the ground, surrounded by her own web of darkness. Gritting his teeth, he reached out to shake her out of the dream, but the moment he touched her the darkness spread to envelop him. He was standing next to Kagome, but she wasn't looking at him. Instead, she was crying as she watched the rest of their group get tortured by Naraku. Kikyo's shattered remains littered the area. Kagome fired arrow after arrow at Naraku, but nothing reached the evil demon. As she fought, Inuyasha spotted another figure as it stood and turned towards her.

It was…himself?

A phantom Inuyasha scowled at Kagome. "Wench! You'll pay for all the trouble you've caused me! If it weren't for you, Kikyo would still be alive!!"

The real Inuyasha's jaw fell open as he watched his phantom self rush at Kagome. "I'll kill you!!"

_No!_ Inuyasha ran forward to head off his nightmare version. _No way. I'd never turn against Kagome like this!_ He leapt in front of Kagome and pulled out Tetsusaiga, preparing to slice open his false self…

But the phantom Inuyasha ran right through him. _He can't…he can't hurt me._ Inuyasha gasped. _But he can kill Kagome!_

He spun about. "Kagome! That's not me! Fight him!!"

Her eyes were wide with fear as she stood, but she gave no indication of having heard or seen the real Inuyasha. She put her hands up as the fake hanyou rushed at her…

"I'm sorry!!"

A flare of purple light blasted from Kagome's body, incinerating the fake Inuyasha and her dream bubble. Dropping to her knees, she stared at the real Inuyasha apprehensively. He stepped forward.

"Kagome, it's me. The real me."

She blinked slowly, then gave a cry and flung herself at him. "Inuyasha!!" She wrapped her arms around him and started to cry. After a moment of surprise, Inuyasha returned her embrace, holding her tightly. Heart pounding, he buried his face in her hair, reassured when he inhaled her scent. 

She sobbed, then leaned back to look at him. "I could hear you. I could hear you yelling for me to fight, that it wasn't really you. If you hadn't, Inuyasha…" Her eyes brimmed with more tears. "I might've… I might not have been able to…"

He tightened his arms around her and shut his eyes. "I know. I know what you mean." He took a moment to calm his frazzled nerves before reluctantly releasing her. "Come on. We have to save the others."

She nodded and took her cue from him, touching Miroku's back. After they managed to convince him that he wasn't really sucking up Sango with his wind tunnel and that he wasn't about to follow her (interesting that hurting her was his worst nightmare), they rescued Sango. Her dream had her bound with chains and being manipulated by them like a puppet to slaughter her brother Kohaku. Finally, they rescued Shippo from every big enemy they'd faced together…the Thunder Brothers, the witch Urasue, the ogres of the Hell painter, Sesshomaru, Naraku, a swarm of demons, and many others they couldn't count. 

When they all burst out of Shippo's dream bubble, they sighed in relief. "Man, Shippo!" Inuyasha grumbled. "As if fighting them all once wasn't bad enough…talking you into it was a nightmare."

The others scowled at him, and he blushed slightly. "You know what I meant."

Finally, they turned to Ishiyana. Unlike the others, who had all been curled on the ground in fear, Ishiyana was kneeling and staring into the distance with a grim expression. They reached out to touch him, wondering what his nightmare could possibly be.

As they entered his dream bubble, it started to rain. They found Ishiyana crouched before a cracked gravestone. The earth from the grave was scattered all over the place, and the grave lay empty. The group looked around, but they could find no person attacking him. How could a dream like this kill him?

Kagome squinted to read the smudged, chipped name on the gravestone. "Ishi…yana?" She gasped. "That's his own grave!!" 

Startled, the others finally noticed the mud and dirt splattered all over the boy. "He must have…he must have been buried alive and clawed his way out!" Shippo stammered.

Miroku frowned. "But if he has already escaped, then why is his nightmare persisting?"

They watched as Ishiyana looked down into his grave with vacant eyes. He reached in and pulled out an urn. Slowly, he lifted the lid and dumped the ashes. With a howl, the ashes swirled and took a human form. Standing before him was a man with long black hair and a sinister expression.

"You fool. You should never have returned to life." The man took out a long sword and positioned it over Ishiyana's neck. "You are no son of mine." Ishiyana closed his eyes. "Die. We have no more need for you."

Kagome gasped as the sword was raised. "No! Ishiyana, don't let him kill you! This isn't real!"

Ishiyana's eyes snapped open. "What?" He spun around, but from the way his eyes darted about it was obvious that he could not see any of them. "Kagome??"

His eyes snapped to the side as he heard the faint shriek of the sword. With a grunt, he threw himself to the side, but the sword caught him in the midriff. Gasping, Ishiyana stumbled…

And fell into the grave.

The man disappeared, but the dirt started throwing itself back into the grave. With a smothered yelp, Ishiyana tried to clamber out of the grave, but the dirt started pushing him back. He choked.

"Ishiyana!!"

At the sound of Kagome's voice, Ishiyana gritted his teeth, sank beneath the dirt…

And launched himself out of the grave.

He hit the ground and rolled, clutching his side. A hissing sound filled the air as his nightmare dissipated. Groaning, he sat up and stared at the group around him. 

"How did…" he trailed off, staring over the tops of their heads. The others turned about to see Kiori stand up on a rooftop.

Kiori laughed softly. "So, you survived…but perhaps you will not be so willing to fight if all you have to fight are yourselves!"

Immediately, doubles of each person launched themselves at the originals. With so many copies of each person running about, it was impossible to figure out which one they were supposed to help. 

Boomerangs flew through the air, arrows darted about, and giant tops spun wildly about the village, decimating several buildings. As Inuyasha dodged a Tetsusaiga, a Kagome called out to him.

"Inuyasha! Help me!" 

He glanced over, but then several Kagomes jumped in.

"No, help me!"

"I'm the real one!"

"Inuyasha, _please!_"

Gritting his teeth, Inuyasha turned away. _I can't figure out which one is real! _One of his doubles barely missed his side with its claws. _This can't go on much longer._

The wind picked up as several Mirokus unleashed their wind tunnels. Shoving his sword in the ground, Inuyasha watched one of his doubles go flying into a wind tunnel.__

_Ok, this is bad. What if one of the originals gets sucked up?? _Fending off a double, Inuyasha glared about. _That bastard Kiori has to be here somewhere…_

"Kagome!" he yelled. "Quickly! Where are his jewel shards?"

Several Kagomes looked over at him, but only one responded. "He's over there. In that hut!"

Catching a glimmer of movement, Inuyasha leapt into the air, took aim, and fired the Wind Scar. A bright yellow light decimated the hut, and with a scream, Kiori's twisted form dissolved. As Inuyasha landed, all the doubles disappeared. Miroku helped Sango to her feet, for once refraining from rubbing her bottom. _Not the time for it._

With a frown of concern, Inuyasha went to Kagome, who held her shoulder with a grimace. She smiled painfully at him. "One of my doubles stabbed me with an arrow. I'll be fine once I wrap my shoulder." She walked over to the area where Kiori had been defeated and gathered up the four jewel shards. Instantly purified, they shimmered in her hands. "I'd better put these away."

She slipped them into her little glass bottle, then looked up at Inuyasha. "You saw all of our nightmares. What was yours, Inuyasha?"

Instantly, that horrid vision of her death came to him. Scowling, he turned away. "It was nothing. Nothing at all."

Kagome sighed and nodded. _Probably something to do with Kikyo._

After a moment of silence, he gestured at her wound. "You should tend to that." He glanced at Ishiyana, who sat doubled over in pain. "You should tend to him, too."

*          *          *

Later, they sat around a fire in a clearing. Ishiyana hissed as Kagome applied a stingy antiseptic to his wound.

"Where did you find THAT stuff?" he grumbled. She rolled her eyes. 

"You know, you and Inuyasha are a lot more alike than you want to admit."

He grimaced, but he didn't reply. He stared at the half demon, who was gazing up at the sky with a rueful expression on his face. Ishiyana turned to Kagome. "What's his problem?"

She looked over at Inuyasha, then followed his gaze skyward. "There won't be a moon tonight." At Ishiyana's puzzled expression, she explained. "Every new moon, Inuyasha loses his demon powers and becomes human."

"He does?" Eyebrows raised, Ishiyana took in the hanyou. "Interesting."

As night descended, Inuyasha's hair turned black, his ears migrated down his head, his claws disappeared, and his expression turned surly.

"Perfect. Just what I needed." Inuyasha scowled as he glared at the stunned Ishiyana. "Now I look just like _you_. This is the reason I want to use the Shikon Jewel to become all demon." 

Ishiyana was quiet for a second, then he frowned. "Yeah, you do look like me." Tension started winding itself visibly in the boy's body, and he leaped to his feet. He started pacing back and forth, ignoring Kagome requests for him to sit down. The others watched him pace.

"What's the matter, Ishiyana?" Shippo asked, hopping into Kagome's lap. 

Ishiyana shrugged. "I don't know. I always get…itchy when there's a new moon." He continued to pace, his expression getting darker. With a lurch, he came to a stop and glared at Inuyasha.

"Hey, Inuyasha. You planning on having kids?"

Silence.

"What the hell kind of question is that?!" Inuyasha turned bright red and refused to look at Kagome, lest anyone think that he had ever thought of having a future with her. Immediately, the image of her standing before him, a smile on her face and a white-haired baby in her arms, planted itself in his mind. _So what if I've imagined it. It's never gonna happen. _When everyone continued to look at him, he snarled. "What does it matter? Why are you asking?"

Ishiyana waved a hand jerkily. "You've mentioned using the jewel to turn all demon. Are you sure you're going to do it?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, why?"

"That's good, because you can't have them as a half breed."

A stunned silence met his words. Inuyasha blinked. "Wha…what are you talking about?"

"It's a little something called biology." Ishiyana shrugged a shoulder. "If you cross two completely different species…" He gave Inuyasha a pointed look. "And I think it's pretty safe to say that a dog demon and a human are not the same species." He turned away. "Then the resulting child is infertile."

The others stared at him first, then Kagome. "Is this true?" Miroku questioned in surprise. 

She bit her lip. "I think I remember hearing something like that, yes."

Miroku sighed, walked over to Inuyasha, and patted him on the shoulder. "No wonder you're always in a bad mood. To never be with a woman…" he shook his head, "'tis a fate to be pitied."

Inuyasha decked him.

Ishiyana gave an exasperated sigh. "I didn't say he was impotent, I said he's infertile. As far as I know, Inuyasha can do the deed as much as he wants. It's just that so long as you're a half demon, you can't have kids. My guess would be that the only night you're capable of producing a child would be a night like tonight, when you're only human."

Inuyasha was shocked. _Is that true?? If I remain a half demon, will I be unable to have kids?_ "You…that can't be true!"

"Listen. Have you ever heard of or met a quarter demon running around? Full breeds and half breeds I'm sure are everywhere, but have you ever seen a quarter?"

"No…I haven't." He'd just assumed they were out there. Slumping, Inuyasha shoved his hands in his sleeves. This new knowledge rolled around in his gut like rancid meat. 

Sango looked up at Ishiyana, who continued to pace. "What of you, Ishiyana? Are you not part demon yourself?"

"What are you talking about?? I told you, my parents are human. H-U-M-A-N!"

"Perhaps they were…but it would be impossible for you to use the Tetsusaiga if you did not have some demon blood in you." Her eyes followed him back and forth. "A soul alone is not enough."

Miroku, rubbing his jaw, decided to comment. "Perhaps your ancestors had some demon blood as well. If they married humans and continued to marry humans down the line—"

"I told you, half breeds can't—"

"But they turn human for one night! If your ancestors were conceived on those nights, they would appear to be human, but would still have some demon blood in them. Perhaps your parents are carriers."

He stopped pacing. "I didn't think of that. If my parents both had some demon blood in them, then it would make sense that I'd have some."

"It would also explain why you react so strangely once a month."

"But…no! If I were part demon, wouldn't I look like Inuyasha? I mean…the way he normally does? And wouldn't I lose power every so often instead of gaining it?"

Miroku shifted. "Not if you have a very small concentration. It would seem that yours is just enough for you to use the Tetsusaiga and to give you a little extra strength."

"…Oh."

Inuyasha felt slightly better knowing that he could still have a kid, but the idea of having only one night each month to do it really got on his nerves, not to mention the fact that his kids would be human. He'd kind of enjoyed the idea of having kids with his ears.

Inuyasha looked up as Ishiyana stopped in front of him and glared down at him.

"You know, I think I've figured out why we can't get along, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha scowled. "And why is that?"

Miroku coughed. "Could it be because of Kagome?"

The two glared at him. "Actually," Ishiyana started. "It has nothing to do with Kagome. Even if she weren't around, the two of us would never fully get along."

"And why's that?" Inuyasha crossed his arms. _Smartass._

"Because for me to exist…you, Inuyasha, have to die."


	6. There only needs to be one

**Author's note: Hey everyone! Special thanks to Miara for her advice. If anyone else has any concerns about where this story's headed, please let me know. **

**I don't own Inuyasha, and chances are no one else who writes on ff.net does either, because I don't know why the Amazing Rumiko Takahashi would write something here and not get paid for it. If there are lawyers cruising this area on business…*shakes head* If they're here for fun though, welcome! *Smears some Lawyer-B-Gone on my arm. * Heehee, just in case.**

**Review review review!**

*          *          *

Everyone's mouth dropped open. Scowling, Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga, ignoring the fact that it wouldn't transform.

"Is that a threat?" he snarled. 

Ishiyana stared at him and frowned. "Of course not. I wouldn't have the heart to kill you, Inuyasha. Not without…" he glanced at Kagome. "Not without being provoked, anyway."

The tension around the campfire grew as everyone digested the new information. Ishiyana was right…he wouldn't be there now if Inuyasha hadn't died before he was born. The question was…how did it happen?

Kagome bit her lip. "But…if you're here before Inuyasha…" She trailed off as her heart thumped painfully. The thought of Inuyasha dying…of losing him…was too much to bear. She swallowed hard. "What I mean to say is, what if you save his life when you weren't supposed to? Your being here might screw up your chance of existing…couldn't it?"

Ishiyana's eyebrows rose. "I…I didn't think of that." He shook his head. "I think…I think if I was in danger of that, I wouldn't have come here. I mean, that would cause a paradox, wouldn't it? Besides, with as much trouble as Inuyasha apparently gets in," he slanted a look at him, "I shouldn't have to worry. Even if I save his butt, I should be ok."

"Feh."

Heads turned as Inuyasha rose to his feet. Glaring at Ishiyana, he slid the Tetsusaiga into its sheath. "Why don't you just leave?" he questioned darkly. "That way, you won't change anything." He walked closer and angrily thrust his face into Ishiyana's. "In other words, you should GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE!!!"

Ishiyana scowled in return. "I already said—"

"That you're not leaving because of me?" Kagome stood, her expression unreadable. Both boys turned to look at her as she strode up to them. Stopping, she looked Ishiyana in the eye. 

"Why do you care so much? We've only just met, for crying out loud!" Her soft tone belied her harsh words. Slowly, she lowered her eyes. "I'd really like to know…it's like Koga all over again!"

Red-faced in embarrassment, Ishiyana stumbled over his words._ I want to protect you, though I don't know why. You're so kind and brave… you deserve to be carefree, not surrounded by danger!_ "Well, I…I'm not really sure…I mean…hey, wait! Who the heck is Koga?"

Inuyasha doubled his fists. "A loser, just like you. He came in with his wimpy wolf butt and decided that Kagome was his freakin' mate. He spouted the same bullshit about her not being safe around me." A low growl rolled out of his throat. "And I'm getting real tired of hearing it."

Before the two could face off, Kagome put a hand on each boy's chest. "You know what? I'm tired of all the fighting. I want both of you to cut it out." A glint sparked in her eyes as both boys opened their mouths to protest. "I SAID CUT IT OUT!!!"

The boys staggered back in surprise. Gritting her teeth, Kagome glared at one, then the other. "I don't want to be fought over, ok?? Ishiyana, I'm staying here, and that's final. You're not going to make me change my mind, so if you can't deal with that, then leave!" When Inuyasha started to smirk, she turned on him. "And you! If you hadn't been such a jerk from the start, you two wouldn't be fighting now! Ishiyana wouldn't have any reason to think I'd need to go home!"

Miroku cleared his throat. "Well, he did see those demons, Kagome. That would do the job as easily as Inuyasha."

She waved her arms dismissively. "Whatever. My point is, you have no reason to fight. And I'm serious about this. You two keep this up, and I'll…I'll…"

After watching her fumble for words, Ishiyana piped up. "Go home?"

"Like hell she will!"

"Errrrrrrrrrrgh!!" Hissing in frustration, Kagome spun on her heel and stalked to the edge of the clearing. She stopped and ran a hand over her forehead. "You know what? I give up. You two work things out…or knock each other out. I don't care." She turned and rummaged in her backpack, pulling out a few things. "I'm going to take a bath. Sango, will you come with me?"

"Uh…of course." The demon slayer stood and followed Kagome as she marched away from the clearing.

The boys stood in silence for a long moment. Glaring at his rival, Inuyasha turned and started walking away from the clearing.

"Where are you off to, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha didn't even pause.

"Away. I'll be back in the morning."

As the half-demon-turned-human wandered off, Ishiyana sank to the ground. "I didn't know Kagome had that in her."

Shippo blinked at him. "You don't know much about her then."

Silent, Ishiyana stared up at the night sky. _You're right…I don't._

*          *          *

Inuyasha strode through the dark woods, frowning gloomily. _So if this Ishiyana wuss is born in Kagome's time, then that means…that I don't live that long? Well, duh. I guess it would have to mean that. But…how do I die? Am I going to defeat Naraku before I do? And what about Kagome? Will she stay when it's all over, or go back to her own time?_

Unbidden, her words returned to him. _"I'm staying here, and that's final!"_  What was that supposed to mean? She'll stay…for now? Or will she stay for good?__

"And you! If you weren't such a jerk…" 

_Geez, how many times has she said **that**?_ Sighing, Inuyasha stopped and leaned against a tree, sliding down its trunk to sit at the base. He slid his hands into his sleeves. _What if…what if Ishiyana convinces her to leave? I know she said she wouldn't, but if she really thinks that I'm just a jerk, why would she stay?_

He winced and looked up in time to see a shooting star. Suddenly, a memory of Kagome pointing at one came to his mind.__

_~          ~          ~_

_"Look, Inuyasha! If you wish on a shooting star, it might come true." She grinned at him. "Go ahead, make a wish!"_

_"Feh. Why should I waste my time on something so stupid?"_

_She stuck her tongue out at him. "Whatever. I'm making one!" Closing her eyes, she mumbled something, but even his sharp ears couldn't pick it out. He shifted his weight._

_"So…what did you wish for?"_

_She turned and smiled. "If I say it, it might not come true." She started to walk away. "You know, you should've wished. You never know what could happen!"_

~          ~          ~

Now, Inuyasha closed his eyes. _I wish…_

*          *          *

Kagome sank into the waters of a nearby hot spring and sighed. "Boy, does this feel good!"

Sango stood silently in the water and watched her friend. Noticing, Kagome turned to her. 

"What's the matter?"

"Kagome, did you realize what you said earlier?" 

Kagome frowned. "What are you talking about?" The exterminator smiled serenely.

"You said you were staying here, with Inuyasha. What exactly did you mean?"

Instantly, the girl's face turned bright red. "I…I didn't mean it like that! I just meant that I have a job to do, and I go home often enough without someone nagging me about it."

"You go home often enough? I thought you said that you never get to spend enough time in your own era." Sango chuckled as Kagome sputtered.

"Well, I…I don't, I just…oh, you know what I meant!" She pouted, then smiled. "What about you, Sango? When this is all over, what are you going to do about…you know who?"

Sango's face turned bright red. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh c'mon! I can see the sparks flying between you and Miroku without even trying!"

"They do not! There's nothing between me and that…that lecher!" She paused. "The only sparks would be me knocking him out."

Both were silent for a moment, then burst out laughing.

Neither noticed a dark shape watching them from the shadows. Slowly, a pale hand reached behind her and grasped an arrow. She notched it and aimed silently.__

_There only needs to be one…_

_*          *          *_

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open as a scream filled the air. _Kagome?!?_

He jumped to his feet and dashed towards the clearing. _Oh gods, what's happening??_ He dashed through the emptied clearing and ground to a halt at the edge of the hot springs. Sango, wrapped in a towel, was standing defiantly before Kagome, who stood in the spring. With a look of terror on her face and Shippo wrapped around her neck, she clutched her arm…that was covered in blood.

His heart pounding in rage, Inuyasha turned to face her attacker. As he spotted her, the blood drained out of his face.

"K-Kikyo…"

Ishiyana, who mirrored Sango's protective stance, turned on Inuyasha. "You _know_ her??"

Miroku stepped forward, joining Sango and Ishiyana while clutching his staff. "She's the original. Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation." Ishiyana stilled.

"Her…what?"

A small, dark smile appeared on her face. "Yes, this girl is my reincarnation. And it would seem that you are Inuyasha's…however you came to be here." Her smile grew. "Isn't that ironic."

Inuyasha shook his head, stomach churning. "Kikyo…y-you tried to kill Kagome? Why?" 

She frowned, a hint of annoyance entering her tone. "It needs to be done. There should only be one of us, and since I am the original…"

Inuyasha took in the look on her face, then Kagome's. A sinking realization hit him. "That day in the forest…you tried to kill her then, too, didn't you?"

When no reply came, Inuyasha doubled his fists. "Kagome, why didn't you tell me??"

She lowered her eyes. "I couldn't…I just couldn't tattle on her." A tear streaked down her face. "I didn't have the heart to…"

Suddenly, her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted, slipping beneath the water.

"No! Kagome!"

"Kagome!"

Both Inuyasha and Ishiyana started for her, but Ishiyana was closer. He snatched her out of the water and held her to him, blushing slightly at her nudity. Incensed, he glared at Kikyo.

"How dare you do this!!"

Kikyo's face went blank. "I dare to do a lot more since my resurrection." She turned to Inuyasha, who looked like his heart was being ripped apart. "Make no mistake, Inuyasha. I will kill her…and I will take you with me to hell."

With those words, her soul-gatherers wrapped around her and carried her away. Seconds later, rage boiled over in Inuyasha.

"KIKYO!!! HOW COULD YOU?!?"

He sank to the ground. "How could you…?"

Suddenly, he snapped back to reality. "Oh gods…Kagome!" He ripped his outer shirt off and ran to her. When he approached Kagome, though, Ishiyana jerked her away.

"Stay away from her!"

Instantly, rage boiled over again. "WHAT??"

"You stay the hell away from her! You didn't even try to stop the girl who attacked her. You didn't do anything for her until that woman left! What the hell's the matter with you??"

Stung, Inuyasha took a step back. "I…"

Miroku stepped forward. "Now's not the time! Kagome's losing blood, fast! Sango, wrap Kagome in Inuyasha's shirt." They blinked at him. "What?"

"You didn't offer to do it yourself?" Sango replied dryly, snatching Inuyasha's shirt from him and proceeding to wrap Kagome tightly.

Miroku frowned. "I'm not THAT bad."

Sango rolled her eyes, then peered at Kagome's pale face in concern. "We have to dress her wound, now!"

Ishiyana tightened his hold on her. "I know how to do it. Does she have a med kit in her book bag?"

When Sango nodded, Ishiyana gingerly carried Kagome back to the clearing, Shippo right on his heels. Sango slipped behind a nearby bush to put her clothes back on, and Miroku moved to stand beside Inuyasha.

"So. What will you do now?"

Inuyasha stared at the monk with a tormented expression. "I don't know. I just don't know." His voice was ragged. _How could she?? How could she hurt Kagome? _Despite his rage, he found himself unable to act.

"I don't think I can kill her. Even now…I just can't!"

Miroku paused. "Inuyasha, it surprises me that you would fall for a girl like her."

His eyes widened. "The Kikyo I knew would never do a thing like this! She's not the same!!" His entire body stilled. "She…she's not the same…she's not the girl I…"

Suddenly, it all became clear. The Kikyo he fell in love with was gone. All that remained was this shell of hatred and grave soil. The soul she had wasn't even hers anymore.

…It was Kagome's.


	7. Revelations

**Author's note: ****Hey everybody! Thanks to the people who wrote me. Now, I want some review-alicious reviews on this chapter. Just because I know how my story's gonna end doesn't mean I have to tell you! :-P Lol. Seriously, school's starting up, so you'll have to convince me to finish writing the story. Though if, for once, it goes the way I think it will, I think you guys will like it.**

**Review review review! I like 'em of all sizes, long and short. Drop me a line! ^_^**

**Disclaimer:**** Inuyasha isn't mine, though I'd love to give those ears a good loooong tweak. Come on, you know you've all thought about doing it. ^_~**

*          *            *

Later that night, the clearing fell into silence as the last few embers of the fire died. The soft cracks and pops faded slowly into nothingness. 

Lifting his head, Inuyasha glumly took in the sleeping forms of his friends. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all rested against Kirara's large, comforting side, and the cat demon growled softly in her sleep. With a frown, Inuyasha turned to look at the one person who was still awake.

Ishiyana glared daggers at Inuyasha from across the fire bed. His arms tightened instinctively around Kagome, whom Sango had dressed hours ago. Gritting his teeth, Inuyasha tried once more to accept the fact that the boy wasn't letting him near Kagome and that as a human, he would not be able to pry her out of the other boy's arms…at least, not without hurting her even more. Every time he'd gone near her, the jerk had tossed out another verbal dagger that made Inuyasha feel lower than dirt. At the risk of either waking Kagome or harming her, Inuyasha had forcibly restrained himself.

Inuyasha winced as he took in her bandaged arm once more. _Dammit, I should have been there for her. Maybe if I'd figured things out sooner, she wouldn't even be hurt now._ He sighed. _I should've noticed before now that Kikyo wasn't the same, but I guess I just couldn't see past my guilt and those memories._ His shoulders tensed._ I can't let her hurt Kagome ever again. Even if I have to take out Kikyo myself…_

He stilled as Kagome shifted in her sleep. Slowly, she reached one dainty hand up and clutched Ishiyana's shirtfront. Inuyasha's fists clenched as he watched the boy's face turn red. 

Ishiyana peered down into Kagome's face. Gingerly, he brushed a few strands of hair back from her troubled forehead. As if searching for something, she turned her head towards him, and her lips parted. Swallowing, Ishiyana fought the sudden urge to kiss her. _Where is this coming from? _Suddenly, the few memories he had of Kagome ran before his eyes. _Well, duh, no wonder I'm protective of her. She's always in trouble! And yet… _His thumb absentmindedly stroked her cheek. _Somehow, even though I know she's been through a lot more than just that…she always has a smile on her face. She's probably been to hell and back…and yet she still seems happy. How did she do it?_

A growl rose up in Inuyasha's throat. "For the last time, let me hold her!" he hissed. "And don't start laying in with the guilt trip. I know I screwed up, dammit!"

Ishiyana looked up. "No way. You don't deserve her."

"I told you—"

He trailed off as Kagome murmured softly. The hand that clutched Ishiyana's shirt relaxed, then traveled up to his face. Ishiyana held his breath as her soft fingers explored his face. Suddenly, her hand stilled, and a frown swept across her face.

"I…Inuyasha."

Her hand dropped from Ishiyana's face and was flung out to the side, as if reaching for the half-demon. Swallowing, Inuyasha moved to her side and gently took her hand in his. 

"I'm here, Kagome."

Her frown smoothed away as she tightened her grip on his hand and promptly fell into a deeper sleep.

A blush crept onto Inuyasha's cheeks, but he managed to look up into the glowering face of Ishiyana and scowl.

"Give her to me, or I take her from you. Your choice," Inuyasha challenged softly. With obvious reluctance, Ishiyana relaxed his hold on the girl and allowed Inuyasha to gather her into his arms. _She did ask for him, after all._

The boys sat in silence for a long moment as Kagome made herself comfortable. Though he felt better with Kagome in his arms, Inuyasha still felt uneasy. She hadn't woken since she'd collapsed earlier. Could the wound in her arm be serious enough to cause any real trouble? It was, after all, a sacred arrow she'd been shot with, and she'd lost a lot of blood. _What if an artery was hit?_ His heart pounded as he recalled one of her descriptions of first-aid. She'd said that if a certain spot on the arm were hit, a person would bleed to death.

Gingerly, he checked the bandage on her arm. It didn't look like she was bleeding to death, but what would he know about human injuries? 

Or…was there some other reason she hadn't woken up?

Sighing, Inuyasha tightened his hold on her. _I wish I knew what was wrong… I can't stand for her to be in pain! And for Kikyo to cause this…_

_Kikyo._

Suddenly, all of his frustration regarding his reincarnation surfaced. _Is this how Kikyo felt when she looked at Kagome?_ Then that moronic scene when Kagome had laughed at Ishiyana's antics came to mind. _What if she chooses him? After all, he's from HER time…wouldn't they be better suited for each other?_ A ball of lead rolled in his stomach. _Gods, I don't know what I would do if she went with him. I mean, yeah, she has loyalties to me because she met me first, but…in the long run, what does meeting her first matter? What if she realizes that she'd be happier with my reincarnation than with me…wait!_

Inuyasha gasped and straightened. His thought repeated over and over again…_what does meeting her first matter? What does meeting her first matter?_

"Oh gods."

What did it matter that he'd met Kikyo first, if he knew he'd be happier with her reincarnation? Kagome wasn't Kikyo, and that's exactly why he'd fallen for her. She was happier, nicer, and more…_fun_ than Kikyo ever was. Not to mention that the Kikyo running around now wasn't even the same girl. Yeah, he had to avenge her death and yeah, he felt guilty about the way she died…but did he have to die for her? Did he have to go to Hell for a girl that didn't even exist anymore? Would it be _that_ terrible if he found happiness with another?

"I'm an idiot."

"At least we agree."

Inuyasha snapped out of his reverie to find Ishiyana looking at him with a strange expression on his face.

"You look like you've just made a revelation," Ishiyana stated dryly. "Care to share?"

"No."

"Fine." Ishiyana folded his arms and sighed. "Look…I guess there isn't much of a point to my harping about you not being good enough for Kagome, even if it's true. All that matters is her decision when your quest is over. But still, I can't help but wonder why you treat her the way you do. I can tell by the way you fight that you do it a lot, but I know you care for each other." He eyed Inuyasha. "And I can tell already that Kagome's not the type to act that way around someone she cares about…which puts you to blame."

Inuyasha scowled, ignoring the guilt that welled up in him. "Hey, she starts it as often as I do, ok?!"

"Uh huh. Just keep your voice down." Ishiyana started to lie down, then stopped. "You know, maybe if you opened up a little more, you guys wouldn't fight so much." He smirked. "Maybe we wouldn't fight so much either." 

With that, he lay down, pillowed his head on his arm, and went to sleep.

Inuyasha sat in silence. _Is it really my fault? _He sighed. _Man, I wouldn't be surprised if she did pick him. _

As sleep began to overtake him, he mumbled softly.

"Though I'd probably have to kill myself if she did."__

_*          *            *_

_Kagome looked around in the dark mist._

_"Oh no, not this again!"_

_As before, a shape appeared before her. It was so like Inuyasha, and yet…it was different. Frowning, Kagome reached out to Ishiyana. The blur that had obscured his face before cleared, and he smiled down at her._

_"Ishiyana! You have to help me. I know Inuyasha's going to be hurt!" Her eyes drifted to the side, where Inuyasha stood with his arm around someone. Was it Kikyo?_

_Ishiyana shook his head. "I'm sorry, Kagome, but this is just something you have to do yourself."_

_With a cry, she tried to run to Inuyasha, but found that she couldn't move past Ishiyana. He wasn't restraining her, and yet…she couldn't get past him! Inuyasha turned and started to walk away._

_"Move! You have to move, or I'll lose him!"_

_"I'm sorry." Ishiyana placed a hand on her shoulder. "He'll have to come to you."_

_"No!" Kagome reached her hand out. "Inuyasha! Come back!"_

_He stopped this time. As he turned to face her, the mists rose between them and started swirling violently. Squinting, she could just barely make out the shimmer of tears on Inuyasha's face._

_"I'm sorry, Kagome." His voice was soft. "I couldn't do it. I wasn't…good enough."_

_Though she had no idea what he was talking about, she found herself yelling to him. _

_"I don't care! I don't care about that. I just don't want you to be hurt! Come back!"_

_"I'm sorry…"_

_The mist enveloped him and the girl._

"INUYASHA!!!"

*          *            *

Inuyasha woke with a start at Kagome's yell. Instantly frightened, he tried to calm her as she struggled violently in his arms.

"Kagome! Kagome, wake up!"

The others, also woken by her scream, instantly came to his side.

"What's the matter with her??" Sango yelped. She reached out and touched Kagome's arm. "Kagome-chan, please! Wake up!"

Suddenly, Kagome's eyes flew open and she sat up, rapping heads with Inuyasha.

"Ow!" He rubbed his head. "Kagome, what the hell's gotten into you??"

Breathing heavily, she took him in, then let her eyes drift to the faces of her concerned friends.

"I…" She took a deep breath. "I just had a terrible dream." Rubbing the goosebumps that had popped up on her arms, she looked Inuyasha in the eye. "It was kind of like the one I had before Ishiyana came, but…this one was…clearer."

He frowned, but before he could utter a word, Miroku jumped in.

"You had the same dream twice? What was it about?"

She paused at his concerned expression. "It…I don't know. It was about Ishiyana, Inuyasha, and me, but…I can't really tell what was going on. All I know is that something bad's gonna happen. Something really bad."

Miroku frowned. "Kagome, what exactly happened in your dream?"

Slowly, a blush crept across her face. "I…I told you I'm not sure." _No way can I tell them that Inuyasha was crying and leaving me. No way._ She peered at Miroku's face. "Why? Do you think it means something?"

"Perhaps…" He frowned. "It didn't give you any certain events to go off of?"

"Huh? I mean, no, it didn't."

Miroku straightened. "Then it might not be anything to worry about, but just in case, if you see anything that reminds you of it, be sure to tell us. You never know when dreams can save a life."

He returned to his spot against Kirara but made no attempt to fall asleep. Sango reached out and touched Kagome's arm gently.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll figure it out before anything happens."

Kagome smiled weakly, and Sango also returned to Kirara. Shippo, however, steadfastly clung to Kagome's middle.

"Don't do that again, Kagome! That was scary!"

She smiled and gently rubbed the child's head. "It's ok, Shippo. I'm fine."

As the fox fell asleep, Kagome realized that she was sitting in Inuyasha's lap. Blushing furiously, she moved to sit beside him.

"Um…thanks for…holding me, Inuyasha." Her blush deepened.

"Uh, no problem." Feeling awkward, he shoved his hands into his sleeves. "After all, you did it for me when I was hurt."

Ishiyana watched the two. _Sheesh…they really do have a thing for each other._ Stifling a sigh, he touched Kagome's shoulder.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

She nodded.

"Good. But if you want to talk, I'm here for you." Ignoring the little voice that was yelling, _Keep going, you idiot! Give her a shoulder to cry on. Girls love that! _, he lay down and forced himself to fall asleep.

A long, tense moment passed as Kagome and Inuyasha sat together.

"Um, Inuyasha, I was just wondering…what was your nightmare, back when we faced Kiori?"

He blushed. "It was nothing. Go to sleep."

Sighing in defeat, she laid down, back facing him. Instantly, Ishiyana's words came back to him. _You know, maybe if you opened up a little more…_ He swallowed.

"It…it was about…about you. You'd died, and…and it was my fault," he stammered softly. After a moment, Kagome rolled over to look at him.

"You…you dreamed about me? But I thought…" she trailed off, overcome by uncertainty.

He frowned. "You thought what?"

"I thought…that you dreamt about Kikyo."

"Well, she showed up at the end, but…it was really about you." He tried to ignore the blush burning away at his cheeks. 

"Oh." She didn't know what to say to that. "Um, speaking of Kikyo, though…what happened after I passed out?"

"…She got away."

"Oh." _Meaning he let her get away. He's never going to pick me over her, is he?_ "Well, thanks, Inuyasha."

He shifted warily. "Thanks for what?"

"For telling me the truth." She smiled at him gently, and then went to sleep.

Inuyasha watched her for a long moment. _She's not mad that I didn't attack Kikyo? I'd be furious if I were hurt by Ishiyana_, he couldn't resist snorting,_ and she took his side. _

He shook his head. _Kagome, you're a hell of a lot stronger than I am._

*          *            *

Naraku walked slowly through the ruins of the village. _Perfect. He's failed me, too._ He raised an eyebrow as he came across a trail of blood. Following it, he discovered Kiori, who was wrapping what was left of his right leg and cursing profusely. The man's face was half-covered in terrible scars and cuts, and his chest, already wrapped, showed signs of serious injury.

"So," Naraku started, "you have failed to destroy Inuyasha."

Kiori looked up, hatred written all over his face. "You did not tell me of his weapon's power, Naraku. How was I supposed to react to _that_? It's only because I'm a Master that I escaped most of the blast."

"In vain, it would seem. Our deal was, he dies, you live. He's alive, so—"

"I don't care what the hell you think, Naraku. It's _personal_ between Inuyasha and me now. I'm taking him out no matter what you do." Spitting on the ground between them, Kiori went back to bandaging his leg.

Impressed despite himself, Naraku raised an unseen eyebrow beneath his baboon pelt. "How will you do that with only one leg? You lost my jewel shard."

Kiori scowled. "I only need one." _I just need some time to get my strength back._ He turned away. "And I'll get that jewel shard back."

Naraku turned to leave. "You do that. But, in the meantime, I want you to bring me Inuyasha's double." He smirked. "I have some plans for him."

He started to walk away, listening to Kiori's curses. His smile widening, he stopped. "By the way, I have the rest of your species under my control. Fail me again, and they all die, whether you return or not."

As his form disappeared, he called out once more. "That is…the few I have not already destroyed will die."

Kiori sat silently, letting his hatred of Naraku boil his insides. "Fine. I'll do as you ask, _Lord_ Naraku. But I swear on my grave that after I defeat this Inuyasha…"

With a grunt, he tied off the bandage.

"It's your turn."


	8. One step forward, Two steps back

**Author's note: Ugh, nine tries later. Ff.net had a real problem with the italics in this chapter, but I finally got them to work.**

**If you want to say anything that you don't want on my reviews page, feel free to email me. It's in my profile.**

**Disclaimer: *Staaaaaaaare. * 0_0**

*          *          *

Inuyasha lifted his head and yawned sleepily. Stretching his arms out over his head, he peered at the horizon. Blearily, the first few tendrils of light reached over the land…

_Ba-bmp_.

His eyes drifted closed as the first wave of power coursed through his veins.__

_B-BMP._

His hair turned white, and his ears moved to the top of his head.__

_B-**BMP**!_

His claws shot out from his fingertips with a loud _crack!_ Finally, demon strength pulsed beneath his muscles, and his senses returned to him in a sudden wave.

Smirking, Inuyasha stood and took a deep breath. His eyes closed as he took in all the scents he missed while he was human. He could smell the grass, the trees…

…Kagome…

Slowly, Inuyasha sank into a crouch beside her sleeping form. Her face looked so…_childlike_ when she was asleep. Tenderly, Inuyasha smiled down at her. He reached out and gently touched her face. His heart jumped when she smiled sleepily and turned into his touch.

That smile. No matter what happened, Kagome was always smiling a few minutes later. It was that smile that had broken through his defenses. 

His own wavered. _How many times has she smiled for me, when I could dredge up nothing in return? How many times has she laughed, tried to comfort me, even stood up for me? What have I given her in return?_

Suddenly, Inuyasha became serious. _I promise. I promise to you, Kagome, that someday I will give back everything you've given me. Tenfold. _He looked at the sunrise. _Just…just give me the time._

Her eyes twitched gently, and her eyes opened to peer at him. His heart jumped into his throat as she smiled softly. 

"Mm. G'morning, Inuyasha." Her voice slurred from sleep. Yawning mightily, she sat up and stretched her uninjured arm over her head. She chuckled softly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Glad to see that you're back to normal."

"Yeah. Um…how's your arm?"

She paused and looked at it. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Gingerly, she touched the wound and winced. "Ooh, that stings." She twisted her arm slowly back and forth, then gave up. "It's no use. I won't be able to shoot my bow for a while."

She blinked as Inuyasha suddenly rose to his feet. "What's with you?"

Guilt ran through him, _again_. Struggling with the emotion, he found himself snapping at her. 

"You know, maybe if you didn't let your guard down all the time, this wouldn't have happened." He turned away. "I can't _always_ be there to protect you, Kagome. Quit being so damned _trusting_ all the time and defend yourself for once!!" His words became jumbled, memories of betrayals flashing before his eyes. He was barely even aware that he was still speaking. "You always think that everything's going to turn out all right, and you walk right into traps! You never stop to think that someone'll turn against you, do you??"

Kagome stared at him in shock, the blood rushing in her ears until she couldn't hear him anymore. _I don't believe him…Kikyo just shot me, and he's saying that it's MY fault???_ Enraged, she climbed to her feet, reached out, and grabbed one of his forelocks, pulling his around to face her.

"Dammit, Kagome, will you stop pulling on my hair?!"

Her hand flew through the air.__

_SLAP!_

Shocked, Inuyasha lifted a hand to his stinging cheek. 

Kagome glared at him, tears shimmering in her eyes. "How dare you. How dare you say that this was my fault! Did I blame you for what happened?? No!! Did I berate you for letting Kikyo go? No! And don't you talk to me about walking into traps. Every damn time she comes to _kill_ you, you just wander off to see her! As if _you_ think that 'everything's going to turn out all right'!" Her words took on a sharp mocking tone, though her voice cracked on the last word. Angrily, she swiped her tears away. "You just go off, not even bothering to think about how _worried_ we are about you…and then, _then_ when something happens, you pin it on me??"

She stared him right in the eye, and Inuyasha's heart plummeted. _That look in her eyes…_He swallowed. 

"I…I didn't mean it like that…" he replied lamely.

Without another word, she pivoted on her heel and stalked away.

"H-hey, where are you going?" He reached a hand in her direction and started to follow. "Kagome, what are you—"

"**_SIT!!!_**"

Inuyasha plummeted to the ground. After a moment, he struggled to lift his head out of the crater. He opened his mouth to yell after her, but he closed it without saying anything. _Sheesh, no wonder she's mad, but it's not like I meant it…_ He sighed. _How am I going to get myself out of this one?_

When his body recovered from the subduing spell, he stood and brushed himself off. _I guess…I guess I'll have to apologize, but…how?_ He frowned at the prospect of humbling himself, but then his words replayed in his head. He winced. _Damn. Now I really have something to make up to her._

Shoving his hands in his sleeves, he wandered off in the opposite direction. 

Soon after, Ishiyana quit pretending to be asleep and sat up. _Now THAT was a fight._ Rising, he decided to hunt down Kagome. _She'll want some comforting after that. _

He came across her before a stream. She sat huddled on the riverbed, crying softly. Face softening, Ishiyana approached her.

"Kagome?" he called softly. She spun about, obviously about to toss a verbal dagger at him, but she paused when she saw his face. 

"Oh…Ishiyana. It's just you." She sighed and turned to stare bleakly into the water.

Wincing at the "just" part of her comment, he sat beside her. 

"Are you ok?"

No response.

Feeling a wave of tenderness rise, Ishiyana slowly reached an arm towards her, but he hesitated. _Should I?_

When she hiccupped and sniffed, Ishiyana took the plunge and gently wrapped his arm about her shoulders, pulling her close against him. When she stiffened in surprise, he wrapped his other arm around her and rested his chin atop her head.

"It's ok, Kagome. Just let it out."

At that, she burst into tears. Crying fitfully, she threw her arms around Ishiyana.

"How could…*sniff*…how could he say that to me?? Am I really that naïve, that I—"

Ishiyana interrupted her. "No, Kagome. It wasn't your fault, and he knows it. I can't say that I know why he would say something like that, but…" He sighed. "I'm sure he didn't mean it."

She sniffled. "I know that, but…" Her voice cracked. "It still h-hurt!" She started sobbing again.

Sighing, Ishiyana looked up at the sky. _What have I gotten myself into? This whole feudal era thing, these wacky people, Kagome…it's so much!_

Tilting his chin down, he looked at the top of her head. _Ok, it's kind of obvious that I like her. Why wouldn't I? But…it's just as obvious that she's after Inuyasha. She wouldn't cry like this if he didn't mean a lot to her. The thing is, do I really want to try to win her over? If she's going to be spending the majority of her time here, then what kind of relationship could we possibly have? I can't stay here all the time like she does._

Ishiyana closed his eyes for a moment. _The girl I'm falling for is a time traveler. _He sighed and shook his head.__

_Oh, what the hell. We'll just see what happens._

With that thought, Ishiyana opened his eyes and smiled. Gently pushing her away, he stood and tugged on her hands.

"C'mon, Kagome."

She blinked and allowed him to pull her to her feet. Sniffing, she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"W-what are you talking about?"

Grinning, Ishiyana took her hand and started running, pulling her behind him. "Just come on!"

She stumbled slightly. "Wait! Where are we going?"

He grinned over his shoulder at her. "How should I know? I've never been here before!" He faced front and leapt to the other bank of the stream, Kagome following suit. "But I do know that we've got better things to do than just sit around and mope."

She huffed, slightly insulted. "Well excuse me, but—"

"Listen, Kagome. You've been hanging out in the feudal era for how long now? Have you ever just taken the time to…I don't know, explore a little?"

"Well, I…I never really had the time to—"

"Then it's about time you started." He grinned over his shoulder again. "Doesn't make sense to skip school and not have some fun with it!"

She stared at him for a long moment, then gave up and laughed. "Ok, ok, you're right." Squinting, she tried to make something out in the distance. Grinning, she dropped his hand and moved to his side, pacing him. 

"Race you to the boulder!"

He laughed. "You're on!"

The two took off in the direction of a large, egg-shaped boulder ahead. Hair flying, Kagome laughed as she hopped back and forth over the stream in an attempt to make him fall back. _Wow, I haven't had this much fun in ages!_

Ishiyana was at first surprised to find out that they were well matched for speed. _Then again, she's always running from demons. She'd have to be good at that!_ Jumping over a log, he decided to pull her weaving ploy on her. Laughingly cursing him for cheating, she fell back slightly. 

Ishiyana passed the boulder first (barely), but instead of stopping, he ran up a sudden hill to the side. Breathless, Kagome followed him until he came to a sudden stop on a ledge. When she stood beside him on his right, she suddenly found herself unable to move.

"Oh gods…it's gorgeous!"

Before and below them was a brilliant lagoon. Brightly colored plants, trees, and flowers framed the banks, and a magnificent waterfall towered above them on the far side of the lagoon. The water was a breath-taking sapphire blue in the center, and it faded into a brilliant emerald green towards the shores. A few birds flitted amongst the trees, chirping softly.

The ledge they were standing on leaned way out over the blue part of the water. Blinking slowly as if in a dream, Kagome turned to Ishiyana.

"This is the most beautiful place I've ever seen."

He almost didn't respond, but his voice softly found its way out. "Me too."

"Did…did you know this was here?"

"No." He looked at her, the awe apparent on his face. "But I have a feeling I won't forget where it is."

Kagome looked out over the lagoon, then lowered her eyes. _If only I could have shared this with Inuyasha…but he'd never think of appreciating something like this. _

Ishiyana took in her slightly downcast expression and frowned thoughtfully. Peering over the edge, he judged the distance to the water and the depth of the lagoon. Straightening, he smiled slyly at Kagome.

She looked up as he took a step closer to her. "Hey, what are you doing?" She couldn't interpret that smile. It almost reminded her of a movie, the kind of smile a guy always had right before he kissed a girl. _No way. Ishiyana would never…_

She nervously tried to step back as Ishiyana moved even closer, but he placed his hands on her waist.

"You know what, Kagome?" He leaned down slightly, bringing their faces closer together. 

She blushed furiously. "W-what?"

Smiling, he leaned closer and tilted his head to the side, nearly breathing into her left ear.

"You look kind of hot…"

"H-huh?"

Grinning evilly, he shoved her…

…Right off the ledge.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!"__

_SPLASH!!_

Kagome came up sputtering and laughing. "You JERK!! Get down here and get what's coming to you!"

Ishiyana was doubled over, clutching his sides as he laughed. "Kagome," he gasped, "if you could have seen your face when you went over!"

She swiped her wet hair out of her face and laughed. "Har har har. Verrrrrrrry funny, Ishiyana!"

Grinning, Ishiyana took two steps back, then ran forward and launched himself over the ledge. On his way down, he tucked his legs in and wrapped his arms around them.

"CANNONBALL!!"__

_SPLOOSH!_

"Hey!" Kagome laughed as the splash hit her. When he surfaced, she stuck her tongue out at him. "You're a total jerk, you know that??"

He smirked. "Yep, I'm aware of that."

Pretending to pout, she hit the water with a sweeping motion, splashing him.

He slowly parted his dripping hair. "Of course, you know, this means war!"

*          *          *

Inuyasha's ears perked up at Kagome's yell. _Oh no, NOW what??_ Frightened, he sprinted off in her direction. _Don't tell me she got hurt again!_ He glowered. _I already feel bad enough about the last time!_

Moments later, Inuyasha came across a lagoon. At first, he couldn't even see Kagome, but then he noticed her flailing arms. She was underwater, and she was fighting off…

Ishiyana?

The boy was forcibly holding her under, and he was grinning like a maniac.

Inuyasha's trembling hands balled into fists. "What…the HELL…are you DOING??"

Burning with rage, Inuyasha splashed into the lagoon. "LET GO OF HER!!"

Distracted, Ishiyana started to turn and loosened his hold on Kagome. Immediately, she popped above the surface, wrapped her arms around his neck, hooked her leg around his, and dunked him.

She laughed as he flailed his arms about. "See how you like that!"

Inuyasha drew to a stop and gawked at them. _They're…playing?_

After a moment, Ishiyana slipped free of her and surfaced, immediately sending a wave of water at her. Shrieking, she turned her head to the side and engaged in an all-out splash war with him.

Inuyasha stared. _Are all people from their time so…moronic?_ He tried to tramp down a surge of jealousy. _She never laughs like that with me!_

As he moved to the side, Ishiyana finally spotted Inuyasha. Smirking, he sliced at the water and sent a towering wave towards him.

Kagome stopped at the seemingly random splash. "Ishiyana, where on earth are you aiming?" Laughing, she turned and spotted a sopping wet and thoroughly disgruntled Inuyasha. She choked on her laughter. "Oh."

Suddenly remembering why she was out here in the first place, she turned her back on him. _I'm not going to let him off easy just because Ishiyana cheered me up._ Her chin stubbornly tilted up. _This time, he'll have to apologize!_

Inuyasha winced at her cold shoulder. _Damn._ Sighing, he waded a little further into the water. 

"Listen, Kagome, I…I'm…" His throat caught on the words. _Dammit, I HATE apologizing!_ When she didn't even acknowledge him, though, he slumped.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said, it's just that…I felt…" He groaned in frustration. "I felt guilty, ok? I didn't protect you, and I couldn't deal with it, so I snapped at you. I'm sorry, ok??" His voice went on the defensive, and he tried to slide his hands into his sleeves, but seeing as they were wet, he settled for crossing his arms and glowering.

She turned to face him. "You hurt my feelings, you know."

He sighed. "Yeah, I know, but…you should've figured out by _now_ that I don't mean those things. Sheesh." He frowned. "You always overreact!"

"Overreact?? You said—"

Ishiyana jumped in. "He said he was sorry. Why don't you two leave it at that?"

They blinked at him, having forgotten he was there. He shook his head. "You two sure love to fight. If you're going to, though, I think you should leave." He waved a hand at the lagoon. "I really don't think people should argue in a place like this."

After a moment, Kagome smiled softly at him. "You're right, Ishiyana." She turned to Inuyasha and sighed heavily. "Ok, ok, I'll forgive you." _I might as well just get on with my life._ When he opened his mouth, she held up a hand. "Uh-uh. If you say something now, you're probably going to say the wrong thing." He shut it and glowered. She laughed at his expression. _And he said he doesn't pout!_

Wringing out her shirt, she waded to the shore. "I'm heading back to camp. I'm getting hungry." She shook her shoes, trying to get some water out of them, then ran down the stream, leaving the two boys behind.

Silent, Ishiyana pulled his hair back and tried to wring it out. He hadn't noticed before, but his hair was way shorter than Inuyasha's. Inuyasha could probably sit on his, whereas Ishiyana's stopped only a little beyond his shoulders. _And here I thought MY hair was long. Has he ever cut it??_

With a smirk, Ishiyana mimicked Inuyasha's pose and glowered back at him. When he got no response, he shook his head.

"Would you mind telling me why you look like you'd love to run me through with the Tetsusaiga?"

Inuyasha shook one damp forelock out of his face. "Feh. You're not worth the trouble."

Ishiyana rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He started to wade out of the lagoon, but he stopped short. "Hey, Inuyasha, are you even aware of it?"

"Aware of what?"

Ishiyana turned to face him. "Well, aware of that…smell."

Inuyasha scowled. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, remember what I said about you smelling like a m… well, you know?"

Inuyasha started growling. "Yeah, so?"

"Well, I figured that you realized it, but…"

"But _what?_"

"You smell like a dead raccoon." 

"_WHAT??"_

He tilted his head. "Haven't you ever noticed? I mean, do you _ever_ bathe?"

Inuyasha's face turned bright red, and his hand went to the hilt of the Tetsusaiga. "Are you telling me that I stink??"

"Well…yeah." Taking in the look on Inuyasha's face, Ishiyana put both hands up and backed away. "Hey, it's not just you. Miroku and Shippo kind of smell a little funky, too. I'm guessing that Sango always bathes when Kagome does, because she doesn't smell." He put his hands down. "Didn't you ever think about it? I mean, all the running around and fighting that you probably do…that would make you reek after a while, wouldn't it? Personally, I don't know why Kagome hasn't mentioned it before."

_I'll kill him. Right here, right now, I'll rip his head off._ Furious and embarrassed, Inuyasha started striding towards Ishiyana.

Clearly aware of the danger, Ishiyana ran for the shore. "Of course, I could just be imagining things!" Hitting the sand, he took off at a dead run. He shouted back over his shoulder. "Still, you may want to scrub down a bit!"

Inuyasha stood in the middle of the lagoon. _Do I really smell that bad?_ He lifted an arm and sniffed. _It's not THAT bad, compared to a lot of humans…_

Face red, Inuyasha looked around. Seeing no one, he stripped and started washing himself. _Why that little…first chance I get, I'm wringing his neck._ He took a deep breath and dunked himself, wondering how hard it would be to get a vat of boiling oil and toast the little wuss.

*          *          *

Kagome looked up from her portable stove when Inuyasha entered the clearing. 

"There you are. What took you so long?"

His face turned red, and he looked away. "Nothing. Just…something I had to do."

Ishiyana snorted into his hand, earning himself a growl from Inuyasha. The others looked on, confused.

"What exactly is going on here?" Miroku folded his arms leisurely across his chest.

Inuyasha scowled. "I said it's nothing. Drop it." He sat down near Kagome. "When's the food going to be ready, anyway?"

"Give me a few minutes." Suddenly, she paused and sniffed at the air. "Inuyasha, why do you…"

His voice lowered. "Why do I _what_?"

She stared at him, then shrugged and turned back to her cooking duty. _He smells…fresh. I wonder if it's from the lagoon?_ She dismissed the thought as unimportant.

A few minutes later, the ramen was ready. Smiling, she handed Inuyasha's his first, then turned to give the others their ramen containers. _He'd have bitten my hand off if I'd fed anyone else first. _She chuckled. _You just can't get between him and his food._

As Inuyasha packed his food into his mouth, he wondered at Kagome's ability to recover. _She honestly doesn't look mad at me anymore._ His eyes narrowed. _Just what did Ishiyana say to her?_

"Say, Inuyasha." He looked at Miroku. "Did you realize that you slept last night?"

Inuyasha frowned. "So what?"

"You told me that you never sleep when you become human."

Inuyasha momentarily put down his chopsticks. _He's right. I did fall asleep, and I didn't even give it another thought. I wonder why?_

Kagome smiled as if she'd read his thoughts. "Maybe that means you're finally beginning to trust us more."

"Feh." Inuyasha turned away and continued stuffing himself. _Hmm, I guess I am a lot less suspicious than I was before. When did that happen?_ Inuyasha continued to muse for some time more, tuning out the others as they starting chatting. ****

"Ahem."

Inuyasha turned to Miroku, who sat there looking at him, a wary expression on his face.

"I hate to break you out of your reverie, Inuyasha, but do you sense it?"

"Sense wha—" Inuyasha trailed off, looking into the forest. "A demon's coming."

Kirara growled softly, lifting her head from a piece of fish Kagome had prepared for her.

The group rose to its feet warily. 

"Whatever's coming is _not_ happy," Miroku stated grimly. 

Suddenly, a tremendous swarm of birds rose up out of the trees, squawking crazily. A brief moment of tension followed, but then—__

_BOOM!_

The ground trembled furiously and a blast of wind cut through the forest. With horrible cracking sounds, trees were shredded from their bases and hurled towards them. Row after row of trees disappeared, leaving only the image of a dark shape beyond them.

Ishiyana jumped as a tree hit the ground before him.

"What the hell is going on??"

Shippo closed his eyes and buried his face in Kagome's shirt as a new line of trees blasted past the group. "I don't even wanna know!!"

Scowling, Inuyasha pulled his Tetsusaiga free of its scabbard. 

"Who are you?? Show yourself!" 

The dark shape lifted its head, green eyes blaring.

"I've come to settle the score, _Inuyasha!_" The man's voice was dripping with poison.

Baffled, the group looked at each other.

"But, it couldn't be…" Sango started. "Inuyasha destroyed him!"

"Hah! No mere _half-breed_ could destroy me!"

The last line of trees blew by, leaving an expanse of dust in its wake. As the dust settled, the man was revealed.

Kagome gasped. "It's Kiori! How'd he survive??"

The red-haired man stood on one leg, rage painted clearly upon the undamaged half of his face. "I _always_ survive! I'm the Master Trickster, dammit!!"

Suddenly, the wind around the man picked up. His eyes stretched wide.

"And it's time for you, Inuyasha, to see Hell!!!"


	9. Separation

**Author's note: We've got another fight scene here, so the violence, obviously, will go up. You also get some bad language from Inuyasha and Kiori. What do you expect? They're kinda PO'd, lol.**

*          *          *

With those words, Kiori was enveloped in green light. A howl filled the air as the green light twisted and grew…and grew…and grew…

Roaring, Kiori burst the shield of light, but he was no longer a man. He towered over the forest, a nightmare personified. Kiori now boasted a western-style dragon's head and body, muscles bulging beneath glimmering green scales. Two tremendous black wings fanned out from his back, but all of that was fine compared to the tentacles.

Slick black tentacles wriggled and cracked out of his chest, back and sides. Dripping with slime, they reached out and pulled back in, growing and shrinking at will. Spikes ripped out of every available space on Kiori's arms and legs.

With a terrible roar, Kiori launched himself at Inuyasha. Grunting, Inuyasha dodged and swung his Tetsusaiga at him, but the swing merely grazed his arm. Kiori planted all four feet on the ground and glared at Inuyasha over his shoulder.

"Feh!" Inuyasha snorted, preparing to leap. "You should never turn your back on—_oomph_!"

Kiori's tail whipped out of nowhere and slammed into Inuyasha's stomach. The half-demon went flying.

Kiori sent a small blast of smoke out of his nostrils. "Hmph. Pathetic."

Scowling, Kiori lifted one clawed hand over Inuyasha and started to swing it down. "Die, you filthy mongrel!!"

"You keep your hands off him!!"

A purple arrow shot by between them, the miko light singeing Kiori's hand. As the demon pulled away and roared in pain and frustration, Inuyasha pulled himself away and stared at Kagome.

She was magnificent, hair billowing out, an expression of righteous rage on her face, and an arrow pointed at Kiori's heart. 

"Don't you dare even _think_ about harming him! Inuyasha's too important to be hurt by a lowlife like you!!"

With that, she began to glow faintly with miko light.

All that anger…for him.__

_Gods, I love her._

The realization hit Inuyasha like a brick. _I…I love her. _Slowly, a sappy smile spread across his face. Even though he knew he looked like an idiot, grinning in the middle of a battle, he couldn't help himself.__

_I have to tell her how I feel…_

_WUMP!_

Kagome was backhanded into a nearby tree. Her head hit the bark with a sick _thud_, and she hit the ground, unconscious.

"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha looked on in horror. _No way…not now!_ His hands shaking with rage, Inuyasha turned to Kiori. "YOU _BASTARD!!!"_

Scowling furiously, Inuyasha leapt into the air, Tetsusaiga high over his head. 

"_I'll cut your fucking head off!!!_" With a heave, he brought his sword down. "WIND SCAR!!"

Kiori calmly looked at him…

And the blast bounced off a barrier.

Shocked, Inuyasha dropped to the ground. _But how did he…?_

Growling, Kiori reached beyond Inuyasha, then swung his arm back. Inuyasha gasped in pain as a clump of spikes impaled him, lifted him off the ground, and threw him aside. He landed and rolled, trying to dodge as Kiori attempted to slam his elbow into the hanyou. 

"Dammit!" Inuyasha got to his feet and leapt for Kiori again. This time his swing took a good chunk out of Kiori's shoulder.

"Hiraikotsu!"

While Kiori yelled about his shoulder, Sango's boomerang caught him in the opposite side. 

"GRRRAWR!!"

Enraged, Kiori straightened and placed both arms over his head. Suddenly, a green line raced down his middle, and he…

Pulled…apart. 

The two halves of Kiori growled as their empty side fanned out with green light…and became a new half.

"Great." Inuyasha growled, ears tilting backwards on his head. "Now we've got two of him."

With a smirk, one Kiori launched himself at Inuyasha while the other stayed behind and laughed.

"Perfect!" Kiori Two barked. "Now I can fight _and_ complete my mission!"

Ishiyana stumbled back as Kiori Two reached for him. _I don't have a weapon!!_ Heart pounding, he raced to get away, but the demon wrapped one massive hand around his middle and lifted him high off the ground.

Inuyasha fended off Kiori One's attacks and frowned. _What the hell is going on? What mission is he talking about?_

Miroku pulled his rosary free. "Inuyasha, I'll take care of this one. Help Ishiyana!" He stood in front of Kiori One. 

"WIND TUNNEL!!"

Inuyasha leapt backwards out of the wind tunnel's path. "Right. I'm on it!"

Kiori One struggled ferociously, trying not to get pulled into Miroku's hand. "No! I will NOT die this way!!"

Desperate, Kiori One reached out, snagged Kagome, and, smirking, shoved her towards the monk.

"No!" Miroku wrapped his rosary around his wind tunnel, closing it off. He didn't see the other fist coming at him.__

_CRACK!_

Miroku flew back into the trees and landed hard. He didn't move.

"Miroku!!" Sango yelled. Enraged, she threw Hiraikotsu with all her might at Kiori One. With a laugh, Kiori One tossed Kagome to Kiori Two and caught the boomerang with both hands.

"Go to that bastard Naraku. I'll kill them, then join you!"

Kiori Two nodded and ran off, Kagome limp in his one hand and Ishiyana pounding his fists on the other.

"No! Kagome!" Inuyasha started to run after them, but Kiori One planted himself in his path. "Get the hell out of my way!"

As Kiori One laughed, he failed to remember to summon his barrier. Inuyasha lifted his sword, then swung.

"Wind Scar!!!"

Kiori One yelled as he was caught in the blast.

"Finally!" Inuyasha spat out. He started to run after Kiori Two, but was surprised to find Kiori One's hand crashing down on him. Inuyasha leapt backwards to avoid it and looked up in shock. 

Kiori One was still intact.

Breathing heavily, the demon advanced on Inuyasha. "I…refuse…to lose! Not before I destroy you, and not before I destroy Naraku!!!"

Inuyasha lowered his sword. "Na…Naraku? What do _you_ have against him??"

Kiori spat. "That bastard destroyed my family…all my children…because of you!!"

The demon towered over Inuyasha. "So I'll destroy you…and then I'll avenge them!"

Mind racing, Inuyasha dodged Kiori's next attack. _How am I supposed to defeat this guy?? I don't have time for this. I have to rescue Kagome!!_

Unbalanced, Inuyasha tripped and hit the ground. His eyes widened as he saw those claws coming at him…

"Inuyasha!!!" 

Miroku came out of nowhere and knocked him out of the way. Inuyasha stared at him in surprise.

"I thought you were out cold!"

Miroku smirked mildly. "Not while there is such a fight to be fought."

They both lifted their heads at a familiar roar. Seconds later, Sango rode up to them on Kirara. 

"We have no time! Who knows what Naraku will do when he gets his hands on those two!" Reaching out, she pulled Miroku onto the cat demon, then reached for Inuyasha. "Come on!"

After a slight hesitation, Inuyasha leapt onto the cat demon's back. Kiori roared as the cat launched herself into the air and flew away. 

Scowling, Inuyasha turned to yell over his shoulder. "I'll defeat you later, that's a promise!" _All that matters right now is Kagome._

*          *          *

Ishiyana had given up on struggling long ago. Head propped on his fist, he glowered as Kiori strode towards some castle. _Great. Now what?_ He sighed. _How does Kagome stand this stuff all the time?_ Frowning, he looked at her with concern. She'd woken once, but when she'd started yelling, Kiori had promptly rammed her into a nearby tree and knocked her out again. Her eyes hadn't opened since. _Man, I hope she's ok._

He lifted his head as they entered the courtyard of the castle. Shivers ran down his spine. _Jeez, but this place does NOT feel right. It feels like someone took the air and filled it with…I don't know…evil._

Kiori came to a stop before a building. "Naraku! I have the boy. Now let my Kitlings go!"

A man with long black hair appeared in the doorway. Ishiyana leaned forward. _Who the heck is this guy?_

Naraku calmly took in Kiori's captives. "So, you brought me the boy and the miko. Well done." His eyes narrowed. "But you failed to destroy Inuyasha."

Kiori's eyes widened. "What? But that's impossible. My other half was winning when I…"

In response, Naraku tossed a black cat on the ground in front of Kiori. "That was the last of your kind." 

Kiori dropped Kagome and Ishiyana. "No…no! My children!" His green eyes caught fire. "How dare you??"

"Feh." Naraku lifted a hand and blasted miasma into Kiori's face. The demon struggled, tripped, and fell to the ground.

"Na…Naraku!" His body disintegrated.

Naraku smirked, turning his attention to the two children. "Now that that's taken care of…"

He waved a hand. Suddenly, Ishiyana found himself in a large, dark room in the castle, with Kagome lying on the ground in front of him. Immediately he sank to her side.

"Kagome? Kagome, please wake up! Kagome!"

She groaned, but her eyes stayed closed. With a second wave of Naraku's hand, Kagome was enveloped in a dark red light. Ishiyana's mouth dropped open as she lifted off the floor and floated over to Naraku.

"What the…what do you think you're doing? Let go of her!" Ishiyana jumped to his feet and raced for Kagome, but Naraku simply moved her behind him. He caught Ishiyana in one hand.

"You…why is it that you so resemble Inuyasha?"

Ishiyana fell silent. It didn't take a genius to figure out that this guy was a bad egg, but…what was he supposed to say? 

"I…I don't know."

Naraku frowned. "How did you get here? You and this girl are out of place. Where are you from?"

Ishiyana's eyes darted from Naraku to Kagome, but he stayed silent.

"Very well, then."

Naraku lifted one hand. Out of nowhere, a shard of the Shikon Jewel drifted over and rested in his palm. 

"This will loosen your tongue."

Holding Ishiyana still with one hand, he jabbed the shard forcefully into Ishiyana's shoulder. The boy yelled as the tainted power ran through him, then slumped. His head hung limply from his shoulders.

"Now then. How did you come here?"

Ishiyana's head remained slumped, but his eyes were now vacant. "Through…through the well."

Naraku frowned. "What well? Where?"

Ishiyana shrugged. "I don't know."

Naraku scowled. "What of her? Where is she from?"

"The future."

Naraku stilled. "You both are from the future?"

"Yes."

"Hmm." Naraku thoughtfully passed a hand under his chin. _Two people from the future. I wonder…if I could find this well, could I travel to their realm?_ "It looks like you know nothing more. I suppose I'll have to pry the truth out of this girl, instead."

Ishiyana flinched.

A smile spread across Naraku's face. "Ah, so you care for this girl." _Wonderful._ "You, boy. You know who causes her pain. Every tear she has shed, every moment of unhappiness was caused by that half-demon, _Inuyasha_. The only way she will ever be happy is if _you kill him_. When he arrives, DESTROY HIM!"

Ishiyana lifted his head, eyes burning.

"Yes, Lord Naraku."

*          *          *

**Author's note: ****Same thing. School's here now, so I'll have to find time to write…but the more you review, the faster I write. If I don't see reviews, I don't get motivated, and that's the honest truth.**

**Thanks to the people who did write me though: Inu-Kami and inulover4ever101, who've stuck it with me from the start ^_~, and Jezunya, my bud from Access Inuyasha. Muchas gracias!**


	10. The cat's out of the bag

**Author's note: ****Ah, yummy reviews. Thanks to inulover4ever101, kit20, Cassadie, Neptune Princess, Inu-kami, G-girl, Jezunya, and Dreamer Wolf for giving me the inspiration to post the next chap.**

As of next Saturday, my weekends are toast, so write me lots of reviews to get my butt writing during the week…or I'll forget. I'm weird that way.

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Inuyasha, duh. ^_^**

*          *          *

Inuyasha gritted his teeth as they approached the castle. _Damn him! I'm so sick of all these traps and games, Naraku! I'll kill him if it's the last thing I do!!_ His stomach flipped over. _And if he's hurt Kagome…_

He closed his eyes and tried not to picture that prospect. _I can't lose her now, not when everything's finally clear._

Growling, Kirara landed in the courtyard next to a pile of tremendous bones.

"Well, I suppose we know what's happened to the other Kiori." Miroku started to lift a hand in prayer, then hesitated. "I wonder. Do you pray for a lost soul if there are two of them?"

Inuyasha jumped off Kirara and ran inside. "Right now, I could care less!" _I can smell Kagome's scent. She's not far!_

Inuyasha ground to a halt as he entered the next room. Someone stood before him, head down. Smirking, Inuyasha stepped into a slight crouch.

"What, are you Naraku's guard? I'd suggest you move, before you get hurt."

At that, the person lifted his head. Inuyasha gasped.

"I…Ishiyana? What the hell are you doing?" 

Ishiyana's eyes burned with hatred. "I'm here…to slay you, Inuyasha."

"Huh?"

With that, Ishiyana pulled out a long sword. "It's time to finish this!" He raced forward. "You'll never make her unhappy again!!"

Startled, Inuyasha barely got the Tetsusaiga up in time to block. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Ishiyana gave no answer. Instead, he began attacking furiously. Blow after blow struck the Tetsusaiga, the force nearly pushing Inuyasha back. _What is this all about? What could make him…Naraku. Dammit._

"Listen, you idiot, I don't know what Naraku told you, but it's all lies! Snap out of it!"

Ishiyana stopped for a second. _Did I get through to him?_

With a smirk, Ishiyana jumped and did a twisting flip over Inuyasha, landing behind the hanyou. Scowling, Inuyasha jumped out of the way, but the back of his shirt was caught by Ishiyana's swing. _Dammit. He nearly got me with that one._

He spun about and parried Ishiyana's next attack. Ishiyana scowled and pushed his sword against Tetsusaiga, locking the two swords together. Surprisingly, Ishiyana actually started pushing the swords towards Inuyasha. 

_Why the heck is he so strong? He's only a human!_ With a grunt, Inuyasha pushed the swords away from him and swung, hitting Ishiyana with the flat side of his sword. The boy staggered back against the wall. Immediately, Inuyasha ran forward and grabbed the boy's shoulders, pinning him against the wall.

"Will you snap out of it?? I'm not your enemy…well, at least not right now." 

Ishiyana struggled violently, nearly tossing Inuyasha off.

"A jewel shard. I'll bet he planted one in you. Where is it??"

Ishiyana stilled again, looking Inuyasha in the eye. Momentarily, his eyes darted to one of his shoulders, but before Inuyasha could react, Ishiyana kneed him in the stomach.

Inuyasha doubled over, less because he'd been hurt than because the wind had been knocked out of him. Scowling, he looked up—

And a fist was planted in his face.

Grunting, Inuyasha fell back. _Damn!_ He twisted as Ishiyana nearly sliced his arm off, grabbed the other boy's arm, and threw him to the floor. Immediately, Inuyasha fell on him, using his momentum to deliver a stronger punch to the boy's face. _If I could just knock him out…_

Ishiyana twisted his head just enough to the side for Inuyasha's punch to go through the floor. The boy growled and slammed the heel of his hand against Inuyasha's chin.

Eyes crossing, Inuyasha snarled. "Dammit, I've had enough of this!" He pinned the boy's shoulders to the floor. "Listen to me, you moron! I didn't do whatever Naraku told you I did, ok?! Now stop fighting me!"

A bit of the old glimmer returned to Ishiyana's eyes. _Is…is that true? Did Naraku lie?_ He frowned. _I can't remember…I can't remember the truth!_

Suddenly, Ishiyana heard a dark voice in his head. _You see? The hanyou is trying to trick you into trusting him. Your loyalty is not to him, it's to that poor girl he hurts every moment he's alive._ Ishiyana's eyes narrowed. _Destroy him, and she'll be happy…and she'll be yours._

At that, Ishiyana gasped. "She'll…what?" His face started to turn red.

Utterly confused, Inuyasha shook Ishiyana's shoulders. "What are you talking about? Who the hell are you talking to??"

_Get rid of him, and everything that matters will be safe. You won't have to worry about not existing. _Ishiyana's eyes widened. How did it know about that? _He must die…so that you will live!_

Ishiyana snapped.

"Huh-rahhh!!"

Throwing the hanyou off, Ishiyana yanked out a dagger from his belt. _Do it. Do it! DESTROY HIM!!_

Ishiyana ran forward…

And plunged the dagger into Inuyasha's chest.

Eyes wide, Inuyasha staggered back. "Wh…what the hell?" _Thank the gods he missed my heart!_ As blood pooled on his shirt, he sank to one knee and yanked the dagger out of his chest. 

Slowly, Ishiyana walked over to him and positioned his sword over Inuyasha's neck. A shadow passed over his face, and the emotion drained out of his voice.

"Now, Inuyasha. Die."

Inuyasha felt strangely weakened. _Dammit, was that dagger poisoned??_ He looked up at Ishiyana. _I can still beat him, but how can I do it without killing him??_

With a scowl, Inuyasha cursed his merciful side. _I'll have to get through to him._

As Ishiyana raised his sword, Inuyasha snapped at him. "Baka. Did you forget what you told me??"

Ishiyana paused, forehead wrinkling.

"When you told me all that bullshit about my future. Do you remember what you said?"

Ishiyana frowned, obviously trying to remember. The memory was hovering so close…but what could he have said that would…?__

_"I wouldn't have the heart to kill you, Inuyasha."_

The sword clattered to the ground. Eyes wide, Ishiyana stared at his double._ If I said that, then what Naraku said couldn't be true!_

_"Not unless I was provoked."_

Inuyasha tried not to smirk at the thunder-struck look on the boy's face. _Got him._ "You know that I haven't done anything _that_ bad between then and now. So why the hell are you fighting me??"

Ishiyana sank to his knees and stared at the floor. His mind was reeling with subdued memories fighting to come to light and dark words suppressing them. Wincing, he placed his hands over his ears.

"Just stop…just shut up!!"

Warily, Inuyasha stood and touched Ishiyana on the shoulder. He's hearing things again.

Ishiyana looked up at Inuyasha, trying to figure out what was going on. Can I trust him? Maybe…maybe I should…

"Feh. Pathetic. Your reincarnation is a sore disappointment, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's ears perked up. He looked around. "Naraku?? Show yourself!!"

A dark shape moved in the shadows. "I told you to kill him, boy. Now do it!"

At his words, a second jewel shard flew through the air and embedded itself in Ishiyana's other shoulder. Yelling, Ishiyana hurled Inuyasha away from him and grabbed both shoulders in pain.

"So _that's_ where he put them!"

Ishiyana looked at him with pure hatred in his eyes and launched himself at Inuyasha with an inhuman roar. Fury gave him the power to knock the Tetsusaiga out of Inuyasha's hands. Bringing his sword down, Ishiyana managed to stab him in the shoulder.

Inuyasha winced in pain, but his claws flashed up and out.

"Exorcizing Claws of Steel!" 

"Yaah!"

Inuyasha caught Ishiyana's shoulder with his claws. Torn from his body, one jewel shard glimmered as it fell to the ground. Inuyasha turned his force backwards and caught Ishiyana's head with his elbow, knocking the boy to his knees. Coming up from behind him, Inuyasha cut the jewel out of his other shoulder. 

Ishiyana slumped on the floor, holding both bleeding shoulders. Breathing heavily, Inuyasha grabbed the Tetsusaiga and turned to his reincarnation.

"Well? You back to normal yet?"

Ishiyana made no response for a long moment, then, suddenly, his head snapped up.

"Oh gods, Kagome!! Kagome's in the other room, and he's got her under a spell!"

Leaping to his feet, Ishiyana raced for the hallway, Inuyasha close on his heels. _Didn't take him long to recover. _Frowning, Inuyasha took in the boy's bleeding shoulders. He'd tried to miss as much as he could, but it kind of looked like he'd taken out a bit more than he'd intended.

Grudgingly, Inuyasha queried on the boy's state. "You're ok, right? Your arms are covered in blood."

Ishiyana didn't even pause. "I'll be fine. Kagome's more important." Now he slowed. "Inuyasha…Naraku found out about the well."

"WHAT??"

Ishiyana winced. "I'm sorry. He put me under a spell, but when I couldn't tell him everything, he sent me after you and promised to get the rest…out of Kagome."

Inuyasha stilled. _If he's hurt Kagome, I'll…!!_ Growling, Inuyasha raced through the corridor and kicked out the sliding door between him and Kagome's scent. 

She hovered on her back in the middle of the room, arms dangling and eyes closed.

"Kagome!!" Panicking, Inuyasha burst into the room and reached for her, but he slid to a stop as she slowly flipped upright. A bow and quiver of arrows drifted to her side and, eyes still closed, she aimed at him.

"Kagome, don't!" Inuyasha pulled his sword up in time to fend off the arrow. Though it too sparkled with a miko light, it was incredibly weak.

"Inuyasha, she's still unconscious! You have to wake her up!" 

Inuyasha took one look at the boy and ran for Kagome. He tried to ignore the second arrow as she notched it and aimed at him. _I have to get to her before she shoots me!_

A bead of sweat ran down the side of his face as she prepared to let fly…

"Hey! Kagome! Over here!" 

Silently, she turned to face Ishiyana, who was waving his arms around. Mouth parting, she let her second arrow fly straight at him. Ishiyana threw himself to the floor just in time, the arrow decimating the wall behind him.

_Thanks_. Inuyasha reached Kagome and wrapped his arms tight around her. The bow and arrows clattered to the ground.

"Kagome! Wake up!"

Suddenly, her weight reappeared and she sank into his arms. She moaned softly.

"I…Inuyasha?"

He tightened his arms and buried his face in her hair. _Thank the gods she's all right._

"I'm here, Kagome. It's all right." 

After a moment, her arms came up around him and hugged him tight. She started shaking.

"I just had the worst nightmare…you were hurt, and the only way to save you was to go home and get—"

"Wait! Go home?" He pulled her away just enough to peer into her face. "You mean, through the well?"

She brushed at her tear-streaked face. "Well, yeah. That's the only way home, isn't it?"

Inuyasha had a baaaaaaad feeling about this.

"So, Inuyasha. Your little secret is out." 

Growling, Inuyasha turned to see Naraku in the shadows. "You! I'm tired of all these schemes and tricks!" Gently, he pushed Kagome away and picked up Tetsusaiga. "This ends now!"

Naraku smirked. "Indeed? So sorry to disappoint you, but there's a whole realm out there for me to see. I'm afraid our duel will have to wait."

He started to fade out. "In the meantime, you can deal with my little puppet."

A doll rolled into the middle of the floor, straightened, and shone with blue light. Two seconds later, they had a gigantic, wriggling Naraku on their hands.

At that moment, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara burst into the room.

"Guys!" Kagome balled both fists and pressed them to her chest. "Naraku knows about the well. He's already headed there!" Tears started streaming down her face. "My _family's_ back there! He'll k-kill them!"

Sango scowled and readied Hiraikotsu. "Not if I can help it. Hyah!!" The boomerang sliced through the air, chopping off some of the tentacles towards the puppet's center. Immediately, the tentacles reshaped.

All of them started fighting the puppet, arrows flying, the boomerang circling, the Tetsusaiga flashing, and Miroku's staff slashing. Inuyasha waited for a clear shot and was just about to cut the puppet apart when he was distracted by a malevolent voice.

"Mind if I join in?"

The group spun about to see Kiori standing in the doorway. Once again in his damaged man form, Kiori scowled and took a short hopping step towards the Naraku puppet.

"Even if that thing isn't him, I want to take it out!"

"Huh?" Inuyasha landed, staring at the man. "You know, I really don't get you."

Sango agreed. "You've got some _serious_ issues here. You said you wanted to kill Inuyasha for pretty much no reason, and you want to kill Naraku because he killed your family. Why waste time on a puppet?"

Eyes glinting, Kiori ignored them. Enveloping in green light, he stretched higher and higher, then burst the bubble as a…

Slug?

Kiori had no head and no appendages whatsoever. His body looked more like a long, silver string of fluid than anything else.

With a low-pitched hum, Kiori drew back his tapered…top, and impaled it in the heart of Naraku's puppet. The puppet wriggled for a moment, then fell slack and disintegrated. The doll at the center fell to the ground and fell apart.

After a moment, Kiori returned to his human form and sat heavily. He glowered at the ground.

Inuyasha crossed his arms impatiently. "Look, I don't know what your deal is, but we have to get to that well before Naraku gets through it." He turned to face the tiny Kirara. "You can get us there the fastest, Kirara. Transform, would you?"

Instead, Kirara walked up to Kiori, who shrank away. She blinked her red eyes up at him. 

"Pyu?"

Kiori actually looked nervous. "H-hey, get away from me. Get away!"

Watching this, Ishiyana wandered over. "You know, one thing's been bothering me about you. You keep saying 'Trickster' this and 'Trickster' that. What the heck does that mean?"

Shippo looked at him. "Well, it probably means that most of his transformations are illusion, like mine." Shippo took in Kiori's damaged state. "But it looks like he's not very good at it."

Kiori scowled, shifting further away from Kirara.

Miroku nodded. "Makes sense. Then what are you, Kiori?"

Kiori looked like he'd rather eat mud than answer, but when Kirara made to jump on him, he skittered away. Kagome cocked her head to the side, momentarily forgetting about the well. _You know, he kinda looks like Inuyasha did when I leaned my head on his shoulder._

Face pale, he relented. "All right, fine, I'll show you, but you have to keep her away from me!"

Sango picked up Kirara. Sighing, Kiori glowed with a green light again, but this time he shrank…and shrank…and shrank…

And came out a…kitten?

Kagome clapped her hands. "Oh my gosh! He's so cuuuuuuute!!"

As a matter of fact, Kiori looked almost exactly like Kirara, except that his body was black and he had a little tuft of red fur atop his head. 

Inuyasha crossed his arms and smirked. "Huh. No wonder he has issues."

Kirara jumped down from Sango's arms and inspected Kiori, who froze.

"Pyu?" She sniffed at him. "Pyu!"

Sango smiled. "You know…I think she likes him!"

Suddenly, Ishiyana shook his head. "Wait a minute. What the hell are we doing?? Kagome's family is in danger!"

"Kirara!"

"V-ROWRRR!!"

The group proceeded to climb onto her back, but Miroku frowned. 

"With all our weight, I'm not sure Kirara can get there fast enough!"

_I…I can take some of you._

They all stilled as tiny Kiori burst into green flames and mimicked Kirara's transformation. 

They stared. "That…that would certainly do the trick," Miroku murmured softly.

Immediately, Ishiyana piled off Kirara and clambered onto Kiori's back. "We don't have time to debate this. Come on!"

After a moment's hesitation, Kagome followed suit, sitting behind Ishiyana. Inuyasha scowled. _No way she's getting away with that._ Growling, he clambered on behind Kagome.

"Someone has to make sure that this cretin doesn't turn on us," he muttered.

Sango smiled softly. "Somehow, I don't think he will."

If a cat demon could blush, Kiori did.

*          *          *

Naraku stood before the Bone-Eater's Well, cloaked again in his baboon pelt. _Amazing. To think that all this time, I could have been wreaking havoc on an entirely different realm!_ He held up the nearly completed Shikon shard. _And all I need to get through is this. Just think of all the malice it can absorb in another era!_

Smirking, Naraku leaned forward and prepared to jump through…

"Ho! Get thee gone, Naraku!"

Naraku shifted as an arrow sliced the air before him. Eyes narrowed, he turned to face the withered old crone.

"Ah, Kaede. How nice to see you again." Naraku smiled. "I'm surprised you have not passed away yet. These times must be hard on you." He chuckled darkly.

Kaede readied another arrow. "I know not how ye came to find this place, but I shall not allow thee to pass!"

"Is that so?" In a flash, Naraku stood before Kaede. "I'm afraid I have no time for such trivialities." He raised a hand. "Farewell, Kaede."


	11. Doggone it

**Author's note: Ok, this chapter took a little longer to write. I want to know everything you guys think about how this chapter went, since it was changed a couple times. If anything about it or a previous chapter bothers you, please email me. I'd love to hear what you guys have to say.**

**Thanks to Inu-kami, Inulover4ever101, aleaha, Shikon, Sukuri, and insomnia-maniac for writing. **

**To Shikon- I mentioned in an earlier note, Ishiyana's name came from my mom, who can't say Inuyasha for her life. I'm not Japanese, so I don't know if it means anything…if anyone knows any Japanese and it does, please email me, lol.**

**Discaimer: blahblahblah.**

*          *          *

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably, his hands resting on Kagome's waist. His mind kept wandering away from the danger Kagome's family was in and the battle that was likely coming. Instead, he found himself wanting to wrap his arms around Kagome, draw her close, and tell her what he'd recently discovered about his feelings for her, but he knew this wasn't the time or the place.

…Not to mention that he was terrified.

What if he told her he loved her, only to have her tell him to get lost? What if she laughed at him, or worse, looked at him with pity? _I mean, I know she cares about me, but…she might decide that her own world is just too good for her to give up…for me._

He sighed for the umpteenth time. Noticing, Kagome turned to face him, a worried expression on her face, though most of her worry was probably directed home.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

He forced a dismissive frown on his face and looked away. "Nothing. Turn around."

She frowned back at him, but she did what he asked. A moment later, a spell of dizziness overtook him. He leaned forward and shook his head. _What was that all about?_ His stomach rolling, Inuyasha put a hand over it and grimaced. He started gently weaving back and forth, trying to clear his head. _Dammit, it must be that lousy dagger Ishiyana used. If it had Naraku's poison in it…_

He grunted softly and hung his head. 

Kagome broke her moody stare to notice Ishiyana's bleeding shoulders. "Oh no, what happened?? I didn't realize you were hurt!"

He turned to look at her. "We have better things to worry about. I didn't think that I should bring it up."

"But look at you! Those wounds need to be treated!" Wishing she still had her backpack, Kagome got to work on ripping the bottom of her shirt. _I can make bandages out of this._

Inuyasha glumly looked up through his hair. _Figures. I feel horrible, and she tends to **him**._ He blinked furiously, trying to clear his blurring vision.

Kagome pulled off the red cloth tied around her neck as well. "Now take off your shirt."

Blushing, Ishiyana did as she asked. He stared straight ahead as she wrapped his shoulders. _No wonder Inuyasha fights so much. If he gets hurt, she can tend him._ He tried to ignore a little spur of jealousy. _Lucky dog._

The "lucky dog" was really starting to feel like crud. His hands tightened involuntarily on Kagome's waist as his balance wavered. Done with Ishiyana, she looked over her shoulder. _Don't tell me he has a problem with—_

"Oh gods, Inuyasha, are you all right??" She grabbed him as he started to slide off Kiori's back. "Inuyasha, what's wrong??"

The bloodstain on the front of his shirt started growing.

The hanyou looked blearily up at Kagome, but her face kept drifting in and out of focus. With a soft grunt, he blacked out, slumping into her arms.

"INUYASHA!!"

Panicked, she yelled ahead. "Kiori! Land now!"

The demon looked back at her, eyes narrowed.

"I'm serious! Land!"

Kiori looked for all the world as if he was going to just keep flying, but when Kirara sent a soft growl at him, he slunk to the ground. _Damn women._

Immediately, Kagome turned completely around and pulled Inuyasha close. She checked his forehead for warmth.

"Oh gods, he's burning up!"

Kirara landed next to them. Instead of dismounting, Miroku simply turned and frowned in concern.

"Your bag of remedies was lost back at the campsite, Kagome. I don't think we have the time to go back, judging by his state."

She looked at him, eyes wide. "Remedies? You think he's poisoned?"

Miroku nodded. 

"But how? When did this happen?"

Ishiyana sighed. "It must have happened while we were fighting. I think the dagger I used…was…" He trailed off at Kagome's expression.

"YOU WHAT??"

Ishiyana winced. "I was under Naraku's spell! I didn't know what the heck I was doing." His gaze dropped. "I'm sorry, Kagome."

She frowned at him and turned away. "We'll discuss it later. The only way to save him is to get home." Wincing at the pain in her arm, she pulled Inuyasha in front of her. "Let's go. And please, Kiori, hurry!"

Growling softly, the black cat leapt into the air, followed closely by Kirara.

Kagome tightened her hold on Inuyasha. _For everyone's sake…hurry._

*          *          *

A few minutes later, Inuyasha came to and sniffed at the air. He grunted softly.

Kagome leaned close. "Inuyasha, what is it?"

"I…I smell…blood…"

He passed out again.

They landed at the well and piled off the cats, Kagome and Ishiyana carefully laying Inuyasha on the ground. With a gasp, Kagome spotted a familiar form lying in a pool of blood.

"Kaede!!"

She found herself unable to leave Inuyasha's side, but Sango and Miroku ran over to the old woman. As they touched her, she moaned.

"Na…Naraku! He…went through…I couldn't…stop…him…"

Sango shushed her. "Just rest, Lady Kaede." She looked up in worry. "Miroku, Shippo and I can wait here and tend to Kaede, but if Naraku's in Kagome's time…"

Kagome was on the verge of crying. _I can't just leave Inuyasha, but Naraku might kill…might have killed…my family!_

Ears twitching, Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and sat up. "I…don't care _where_…Naraku is. I'm going…to kill him…if it's the last…thing I do!"

Kagome tried to get him to lie down. "But Inuyasha—"

"No, Kagome." He looked her in the eye. "I can't let him get away…" He winced in pain. "With what he's done. I am NOT going to…let him hurt your family. Not on top…of everything else."

Scowling, he rose to his feet and staggered over to the well. "Are you coming or not?"

Kagome ran to his side. "Of course I'm coming." _He really cares…_

"So am I."

The two turned to look at Ishiyana. "Hey, it's my era, too, you know. I have to protect it from that creep."

Inuyasha grasped the edge of the well in pain. "Fine, whatever. Let's just go already!" _I feel like I'm going to collapse…but I won't. I refuse to!_ Seething with determination, he prepared to jump into the well. _I'll show Kagome that I can protect her and her family…no matter how sick I am!_

Kaede looked over at him, wincing in pain. "Nay, Inuyasha! Do not attempt to…"

Inuyasha leapt into the well.__

KK-FOOOOOMMM!!! 

A towering cloud of miasma blasted Inuyasha out of the well. He hit the ground hard, coughing furiously.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome raced to his side. "Oh gods, are you ok??"

Sango wrapped her arms gently around Kaede and pulled the old woman close, trying to get her to rest. The exterminator looked up, anger glinting in her eyes. 

"It looks like Naraku booby-trapped the well. We try to go in, and we end up like Inuyasha." She frowned down at Kaede, who had finally closed her eyes. "It's a good thing he went first and not Kagome or Ishiyana. He's the only one who could survive that."

Inuyasha groaned as he lay on the ground. _Barely_. Eyes closed, he felt someone lift his head and place it on something soft. He peeled his eyes open to stare up at Kagome, who was biting her lip in concern. His head was pillowed on her lap.

If he didn't feel like crud, he'd really enjoy this.

Kagome held back tears. "We…we have to get through. The only way to counter that poison is to get the antidote, and my family is…" Her voice trailed away, the tears shimmering at the edges of her eyes.

Inuyasha frowned, half in pain, half in self-disappointment. _Dammit, I have to get back there! We can't just let Naraku get away with this…_

Miroku looked up from assessing Kaede's wounds. "Perhaps…perhaps one of Kagome's arrows could purify the trap, since it is miasma. She's defeated that before."

Kagome bit her lip and looked down at Inuyasha, reluctant to move him. He frowned at her.

"Don't worry…about me, idiot. Just go…and do it!"

She nodded and gently placed his head on the grass. He tried not to show his disappointment at losing his quite pleasant pillow. Slowly, Kagome stood, picked up Kaede's bow and arrows, and went to the well. She peered into it, then notched an arrow and prepared to fire it…

"Oww!!!"

Pain shot down her wounded arm, and she dropped the bow onto the ground beside her. Gasping, she sank to her knees and clutched her arm.

"Why…why would it hurt now? It didn't hurt with Kiori…" she mumbled under her breath, her emotions swimming._ I guess…that was because I was so upset over the way he was talking to Inuyasha…I was so mad that I forgot about my arm completely._

"Grandpa…Souta…Mom…" With a cry, she flung herself to her feet, grabbed the side of the well, and leaned over.

"GET AWAY FROM HOME!!!!!!!"__

_"…Away from home! Away from home!"_

At that moment, she pulsed with a mighty blast of miko energy, and she collapsed to the ground before the well.

"Get away…"

*          *          *

Mrs. Higurashi hummed to herself as she carried a bag of groceries away from the market. Cheerfully, she noted the birds that circled above her and her family, more specifically over Grandpa and his sweet potatoes. The old man was yelling and threatening them with curses that would last for generations, and her delightful little Souta was laughing at him. If only Kagome were here, everything would be perfect. 

She shrugged softly. _Oh well. I can at least make everything nice for when she and her school friend return._

She rounded the turn, coming just a few minutes' walk to the shrine entrance.__

_"GET AWAY FROM HOME!!!!!!"_

Gasping, Mrs. Higurashi froze in her tracks, her fingers loosening their grip on the bag. That…that had sounded like Kagome…but how?

When Grandpa and Souta caught up to her, debating how Souta could be an athlete and a priest at the same time, Mrs. Higurashi turned to them and smiled.

"Say, what would you boys think if we went to that new Virtual Reality Theater?"

Souta lit up. "Really?? You mean it?? Awesome!!"

Grandpa frowned and fingered his short beard. "Don't you think that we should go home first? You can put those bags away and—"

"No, I'd really prefer to go now. Right now." With that, Mrs. Higurashi stated shooing the two down the street. She took a moment to glance over her shoulder. Already she could detect an evil aura wafting up from her beloved home.__

_Kagome, dear, please be all right._

"Ok then! Off to the theater we go!"

*          *          *

Naraku stood before the long trail of stairs leading down from the shrine. Shrugging off his baboon pelt, he gazed out with wonder across this new era. It was amazing…the noises, the look of everything, the smell…

Briefly, Onigumo's heart jumped in Naraku's chest, sending him a brief moment of paralyzing fear. Naraku scowled furiously. _Damn human. I will never allow **fear** to rule my actions._ With a huff, Naraku began to head down towards the odd-looking road before him. He stopped abruptly and looked over his shoulder at the shrine.__

Hmmm. Perhaps I should prepare this new place as my own stronghold. I'm certain that the girl will at least try to find her way home, and Inuyasha will not be far behind.

With a smirk, Naraku walked back into the center of the shrine. Slowly, miasma billowed out underneath him, and then it swirled furiously. The poison gas enveloped every nook and cranny of the buildings, shrouding the entire compound in darkness. Eventually, when the entire, once-pure area teemed with evil, Naraku was satisfied. He strolled down the shrine steps.__

_Now I can continue my quest._ He held up the jewel shard, chipping off a few pieces to be used later. _I can always bond them again later. Right now, however, this jewel has much more evil to absorb._

He walked away from the shrine, leaving the entire area shrouded in darkness.

*          *          *

Ishiyana shuffled his feet, unsure of what to do. Kagome was crumpled in front of the well, crying horribly, Sango and Miroku were tending to the age-wearied Kaede, and Inuyasha was flat on his back, fighting the poison that _Ishiyana_ had put in him.

Ishiyana winced at the reminder. If it weren't for him, half the danger they were in right now wouldn't even exist. It only made sense that he should try to fix things a little.

"Uh, Miroku, how long will Inuyasha have if we can't get back to the present? Will we be able to wait for Kagome's arm to get a little better?"

Miroku looked up. "I'm afraid not. Only Buddha knows how long we have."

Ishiyana frowned. _There must be something else…it feels like we're missing something here. How can that Naraku jerk win? If Kagome's arrows are sacred, then maybe she has other powers as well?_

Kiori looked around at the group. _They're not paying attention to me at all. I could finish off that Inuyasha and destroy the rest of them before they could even react._ Slowly, he stood, preparing to slink over to Inuyasha's side.

A soft growl stopped him. Baring his teeth, Kiori looked over his shoulder at Kirara. She looked sternly at him and imperceptibly shook her head. __

_Dammit, I'm tired of being told what to do._ Kiori growled back, turning to face her. _If it's a fight she wants, it's a fight she'll…get?_

"Prr-owl." Turning on the charm, Kirara wandered over to Kiori's side. He shrunk away at her attitude. Slowly, she strode in front of him…

And gave him a look that chilled him to the bone.__

_Oh, all right, I won't hurt them. Sheesh._

Grumpily, he sat back on the ground. _Wonderful. Brought down by a woman._ He sighed. _This is **not** good._

*          *          *

Night began to fall over the clearing. Kagome had given up her vigil by the well and returned to Inuyasha's side, once again pillowing his head on her lap. Gently, she tipped a little more of her herbal remedy down his throat, smiling grimly when he complained of the taste.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry it tastes bad, but it's the best I can do. If you don't drink it, you might…you might die." She lowered her gaze at her words, unable to meet his.

Swallowing hard, Inuyasha lifted a hand to her chin, tipping her head up until she had to look in his eyes.

"Kagome, I'm not going to die." She sniffled. Gritting his teeth, Inuyasha forced himself to admit more. "I promise you, Kagome, that I _will_ protect your family from Naraku. I won't let anything happen to them." _Or to you._

Kagome sniffled again and smiled softly at him. "Thanks, Inuyasha. I really needed to hear that."

Her eyes lowered. "You know, Inuyasha…I do wish you'd be a little more careful. You're always so _eager_ to put yourself in danger, but…" Tears brimmed in her eyes. "I don't know…I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you. I get worried about you." Her smile became watery as she looked into his eyes. "Even if you are a demon."

"I…I know how you feel."

"Huh?"

Inuyasha shifted his head on her lap, blushing slightly. His eyes drifted away from hers, briefly scanning the others. Kaede was patched up and sitting up, and she was engaged in deep conversation with the others. They weren't paying attention to Kagome and Inuyasha.

Resisting the urge to bite his lip, Inuyasha looked up at her. "I…I w…worry about you, too, Kagome. You're in danger more often than I am, and…"

He trailed off at the look in her eyes. _Did I say something wrong?_

Kagome's eyes shimmered. _He actually admitted that he worries about me? Wow…wait._ Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Inuyasha…what brought that on? You're never so open about yourself."

He scowled. "Hey, can't a guy confess every now and then? Sheesh." His face turning red, Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned his face away. _I should've kept my mouth shut._

His eyebrows darted up at the press of her soft fingers to his cheek. He allowed her to turn his face towards her, the blush still staining his cheeks. She gave him a bewildered smile.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha, I didn't mean for it to come out that way. I'm glad you told me that."

He raised one eyebrow sardonically. "You're glad that you worry me?"

She giggled. "No, I'm just glad that…that you…care about me." Her smile disappeared. "You do care, don't you…?"

As Inuyasha looked up into her uncertain face, he felt his heart give a painful thump. _I should tell her how I feel…but damned if I'm not afraid!_

Heart pounding, Inuyasha lifted a hand to her cheek. "K-Kagome, there's something I wanted to say…"

Her eyebrows lifted in surprise. "What?"

He hesitated, unsure of whether or not this was the time for it. _Still, if something bad happens when we go after Naraku…this might be my only chance…_

"K…Kagome, I…"

"I got it!!"

They both jumped as Ishiyana jumped to his feet. Kaede, who had been conversing with him on the duties of shrine maidens, looked up at him. _What on earth…?_

Ishiyana grinned at them. "I got it. I figured out how we can get through the well." He walked over to it. "Kagome, come here, would you?"

She looked down into Inuyasha's face, but he was scowling at his reincarnation. _Dammit, do you think that bastard could've waited a few more lousy minutes???_

As if she read his mind, Kagome looked up at Ishiyana. "Um, could you give us a minute here?"

Ishiyana's smile disappeared as he took in the couple. "Oh…sure."

She looked back down at him. "What were you going to say?"

Inuyasha's blush deepened. _I can't say it now…everyone's watching me! If she rejects me, they'll all know about it. _"Look, if the moron's figured out how to get us back to your era, you should at least go hear what he's cooked up."

"But…"

He scowled. "Look, I'll tell you later, ok??"

Reluctantly, she left Inuyasha's side, unable and unwilling to stop a surge of annoyance at Ishiyana for interrupting them. _What was Inuyasha about to tell me??_ She stood warily before the well.

"What were you talking about? I can't shoot, so I can't purify this thing."

"Yes, you can."

She lowered her eyebrows in confusion. "Huh?"

Ishiyana smiled. "Look, you've got miko powers, right? That's what lets you shoot those sacred arrows."

She shrugged. "So?"

"_So_, if you've got the power to make those arrows anything but normal, couldn't it be said that you could create that same power _without_ those arrows?"

She stilled, the memory of her first travel through the well rushing back to her. "Well, yeah, I guess I have done it before, but…"

"Then you just have to do it again!"

She sighed. "Ishiyana, I don't even know how I did it in the first place. The only reason that I could is that I was in danger."

He frowned thoughtfully. "Well, maybe all you have to do is recreate that need! Maybe you should think about your family, and see if that works."

She placed her hands on the rim of the well and stared down into its murky depths. _I don't know if I can do this…but here goes nothing._

Closing her eyes, she brought up every memory of her family that she could muster. Flashes of laughing with her grandpa, arguing with her little brother, and hugging her mom all zipped before her eyes. Immediately, she remembered the time she and Souta were chased by the Noh mask. The thought of him being in danger…

Naraku.

Visions of Naraku's evil came back to her. Naraku tricking Inuyasha. Naraku cursing Miroku's family. Naraku tricking Sango into fighting them, then trying to get her to kill her own little brother. Finally, the dim memory of Naraku controlling her and making her attack Inuyasha surfaced.

Kagome's grip on the side of the well strengthened. _How dare he be so downright evil?? I can't…I **can't** let him get away with this. I can't let him hurt anyone else._

Her eyes snapped open.__

I WON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!! 

Suddenly, Kagome erupted with purple light. Enraged, she sent a screw-punch of energy down into the well.__

_FOOM!_

Another tower of miasma blasted out of the well, but this time her miko energy wrapped around it, cut through it, and nullified it. The well glowed briefly, and then it subsided. 

The evil aura around the well was gone.

"I…I did it!!"

Grinning, she gave Ishiyana a brief hug, then ran to Inuyasha's side.

"We can get through now! We can get that antidote for you…" She trailed off. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

He struggled to his feet. "Nothing." _Nothing at all…I was going to tell you that I love you…but if you can generate all that power, do you even need me?_

He sighed. "Let's get a move on!"

With that, he, Kagome, and Ishiyana jumped into the well.__

_Naraku, you're going down._


	12. Back to the Future, Part Two

**Author's note: Ok, who was ready to strangle Ishiyana? *Watches hands go up. * Lol, I couldn't resist. I almost couldn't keep that in there, because I wanted to kill him myself, but "que será, será"! (What will be will be.)**

**Anywho, I loved the attention I got with the last chapter. I'm trying to get more written, but it's getting harder to find time. Just remember, I need motivation to write.**

**I'll do review responses this time:**

**Miara**: Lol, I'm glad you liked it. I usually don't laugh when I write, but that one brought out a chuckle.

Inu-Kami: Like I said, Kaede's too cool to lose. ^_~ Thanks for the support, and I just found out that I can write fanfics in one of my classes, so I may use that, if I can.

**BelleDayNight**: Thanks for taking the time to read it!

**Fushigi Wolf**: Lol, I'm psyched that you like my story so much. I'll try to post quick enough for you! ^_~

**Sukuri**: Yeah…I didn't realize until after I posted how long that chapter was…but then that's good after such a long break, eh? And thanks for the suggestion!

**Insomni-maniac**: *Jumps up and down with you* Yeah! All right! Wait, can't type while…jumping…dang. *Stops. * There we go, much better. Thanks for the enthusiasm! ^_^

**Inulover4ever101**: I hope this chap lives up to your expectations! *shakes pom-poms * Yay Grandma!

**Chevere**: Hmm, do I seem young because of the way I write or because I keep griping about school? Lol. 

**Crystal Singer**: Thanks for the suggestion. The way things are going, Ishiyana's just going to have to tell me what he wants to be. He and the other characters have totally taken control of this storyline, and I have yet to get it back. Thanks for sticking with me!

**Kibo**: You know what? You're right. It's like they said in School of Rock… "stick it to the man!" …Hopefully the man won't kick back. 0_0

****

**Drkpyrokin**: *Salutes* Yessir (ma'am)! Right away! New chapter ready, locked, and…FIRE!

**Animelover8**: Don't worry, I'm going to finish this story. I couldn't leave you guys hanging! I'm glad you like it!

**Inu+Kag Forever**: If only we could get Inuyasha to get with it already…*shakes head* It was hard enough to get him to figure out he even loved her. Well, here's hopin'! *Crosses fingers*

**Hokay! That's all for now! On with the next chap!**

*          *          *

Kagome wasted no time climbing back out of the well on her side. _Are they ok??_ She ran over to the middle of the complex, but she drew to a halt.

"Oh no…"

The miasma clouded everything, turning her home into a replica of the illusory castles of Naraku. The bright and cheery shrine was dark and threatening. _What if…what if he??_

She ran towards her house.

"Mom?? Grandpa?? Souta??"

Silence.

She came to a stop before her house, her hand on the door. _I…I can't go in…what if they're…_

She barely heard footsteps behind her. Jumping, she looked up as a hand was placed on her shoulder. Inuyasha looked down at her, eyebrows drawn together.

"They're not here. Even with all this poison gas, I can still smell them. They've been gone for hours." He sniffed the air. "Naraku's scent is fresher than theirs. My guess is that they didn't even run into him."

Kagome stared at him for a long moment, making him slightly uneasy.

"What?"

She flinched briefly, then practically attacked him, throwing her arms around his waist and burrowing her face into his chest. She started wailing, clutching him tightly. Embarrassed, Inuyasha looked down at her and gently wrapped his arms around her, resisting the urge to crush her against him. _Down, boy. Not the place._

After a few moments, she sniffed and pulled away slightly, swiping at her nose with her arm. "Thank you, Inuyasha. I was so worried about them…"

She trailed off, noticing that for the first time, he hadn't immediately released her after she'd embraced him. She looked down at his arms about her waist, then back up at his face, a blush spreading across her face. The way he was looking at her…it was almost like he was going to…

Abruptly, pain crossed his face and he grunted, bending over her. Kagome snapped out of it.

"Of course! Your wound! Come on, we'll get you that antidote." _Maybe that's why he's been acting so funny…but I hope it isn't._

Gingerly, she picked up his arm and pulled it over her shoulder, trying to bear his weight for him. Her eyebrows lifted as Inuyasha's weight was suddenly lifted from her shoulders, though he hadn't gone anywhere. Peering around him, she saw that Ishiyana had mimicked her pose.

He nodded to her. "I've got him. Hurry and get that antidote!"

She smiled softly and ran inside. As she stopped at the pantry, however, she stilled at the sound of voices. The television was on, and a news report was blaring into the dark room.

She pulled away and looked at the TV. A scene of billowing smoke, wrecked cars, and people yelling provided the background for a reporter's voice.

"…total panic. A man with long black hair, dressed in odd clothing, was labeled as the cause of this devastation…"

Kagome gasped. "Naraku! He's in the city!"

When a thump sounded in the doorway, she turned to see a glum Inuyasha, supported by Ishiyana. _Wow, they look weird together._

"Do you know where in your city Naraku is?" Inuyasha winced as he talked.

She shook her head. "It looks like he's long gone from the accident." Inuyasha grunted and staggered, making Ishiyana wince with the effort of holding him up.

"Hurry up, Kagome. He's not as light as he looks." He glanced at the hanyou's face. "Must be all that extra hair."

"Shut up." Inuyasha lowered himself to the floor and lay down, eyes closed in pain.

Biting her lip, Kagome ran to the pantry and grabbed the extra medical kit. Pulling out a can of antidote, she propped Inuyasha's head up and made him drink it. A few minutes later, he opened his eyes and stared at her.

She peered down at him in concern. "Is it working?"

Inuyasha nodded. "I think so." He winced when he tried to sit up.

"Inuyasha, you have to stay still! Just because you're a demon, it doesn't mean that you won't take a little while to fully recover!"

"No time. You heard that box. Naraku's on the loose. We have to…stop him."

Inuyasha rose to his feet and staggered outside, pulling Kagome with him. "I've got his scent. Come on." Ignoring her protests, he pulled her onto his back and, wincing, leapt into the night sky.

Ishiyana ran outside. "Hey! What about me??" He scowled. "That jerk." 

He wandered down the shrine steps, wondering how on earth he was going to catch up to them. When a familiar red car pulled up to the shrine, Ishiyana raced down the remaining steps. His mother launched herself out of the car.

"Ishiyana!! I was so worried about you!!! Where have you been??"

He gave her a quick hug and then pried himself away. "I'm sorry, Mom, but I'll explain later!" He yanked open the car door and buckled himself in. "I need to borrow the car!"

"But you can't drive!"

He started the car. "It's an automatic. What's there to know?" With that, he stepped on the gas and sped away.

*          *          *

Inuyasha took flying leap after leap, but the leftover poison had slowed him down drastically. At this rate, he'd never catch up to Naraku!

"Dammit!"

Kagome tightened her hold on his shoulders. "I told you to wait before running off! You never listen to me!"

"I do so," he grumbled. "You talk too much for me to miss _everything_ you say."

She hit him on the back of his head. "I heard that."

He found himself grinning. _I really do love her, that baka._ His smile disappeared as he found himself slowing yet again. _Dammit!!_

With a grunt, he landed beside the road and crouched, trying to get his wind back. _If I keep going like this, by the time I find Naraku, I won't even be a match for him!_

His ears perked up at the sound of a roaring engine. Raising an eyebrow, he turned and spotted a strange, bike-like machine coming towards them at an unusually high speed. 

"Hmm."

Gently pushing Kagome off him, Inuyasha stepped into the middle of the street, right in the bike's path. With a yell, the driver hit the brakes and squealed to a stop.

"Hey man, what's your problem??"

Smirking, Inuyasha picked the man up and threw him aside. "I need this. Come on, Kagome!"

She approached him nervously. "Inuyasha, you can't just steal this guy's motorcycle! Besides, you don't know how to drive it!"

"There aren't any pedals, so I'll be fine."

"Like hell you will!" The driver ripped his helmet off and stalked up to Inuyasha. "Get away from my bike or I'll—oomph!"

Inuyasha gave the guy one good, solid punch and knocked him out. "Much better. Come _on_, Kagome!"

Wincing, she sat behind him on the motorcycle and wrapped her arms tight around his waist. A blush crept over Inuyasha's cheeks.

"Uh, how do I start this thing?"

She shut her eyes. "Turn the key." It started. "Now turn the right handle SLOWLY towards you-ooooooooooooooo!!!!"

She hung on for dear life as the motorcycle took off. _I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die…_

She slowly pried her eyes open at the sound of cheers. Inuyasha was yelling and laughing his head off.

"All RIGHT!! Now THIS is a bike!!! Kagome, why didn't you _tell_ me that your world had such fantastic things in it??"__

_I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die…_

*          *          *

Naraku slipped out of the moonlight into the shadows of an alley and scowled. _These damn humans are everywhere in this era! _He had yet to run into a demon in this strange land. They tended to be easier to manipulate than humans, and the malice they could produce was far darker than most of the malice created by humans.

Even so, human emotions could not be taken for granted. If only these would cooperate! When he'd just tried to manipulate a human into attacking another group, the man had turned out to be more of a physical challenge than he'd seemed. Naraku had picked the man because he looked like a rough type, but he hadn't expected the human to pull out some small weapon and fire it at him.

Grimacing, Naraku touched his bleeding shoulder. _For such a small weapon, it created a great deal of damage._ In his anger, he had attacked the human, only to run into the road and get hit by some vehicle. He'd released a cloud of poison vapors on instinct and devastated the area. Chaos had ensued, people had run around screaming, and Naraku had been forced to flee the scene.

And the jewel had absorbed nothing.

Growling, Naraku slunk further into the shadows. _I must learn more about this world before I can control these people…and I will probably need to heal before I can convince anyone here to listen to me. Damn._

"Hey! Hey you!"

Naraku turned to see a group of five men behind him. 

"You're the guy that attacked our brother!" They picked up some strange-looking weapons. "We'll get you for that! No one messes with our gang!"

Naraku smiled. _Much better._ "Tell me, what would you say if I could grant you unending power?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"To make up for my…misdemeanor earlier, why don't you accept these?" He held out some jewel shards. "They will grant you power beyond your wildest dreams."

They lowered their weapons slightly. "What's the catch?" one questioned warily.

"No catch." Smirking, Naraku flexed his hand and flicked a shard into each man. They grunted in pain.

"What was that for??"

"I want you men to do something for me." Naraku moved closer. "Are you listening?"

When they nodded, Naraku spoke to them in a low voice. They grinned and nodded. 

"Hah! You got it, boss!"

As they ran off, Naraku smiled. "Perhaps this won't be as difficult as I thought." He held out his jewel shard. "I'll milk this era for all it's worth. Then I'll return for the last of the jewel shards." He faded into the shadows. "And when I'm done, I will destroy Inuyasha once and for all."

*          *          *

Naraku sat regally upon a crate in the dark alley, awaiting the return of his recruits. At the sound of shuffling feet upon the pavement, he turned and spotted his men, accompanied by the rest of their gang. 

"Here you go, boss. We brought everybody t'meetcha, just like you asked."

One of the new men, a large man with a scar for a left eye and a bad attitude, stepped forward.

"So, you're the man who's attempting to steal my men away. I don't know how you won their loyalty so quickly, but it won't last long." With his good eye, the man sent a poisonous glare towards the five men with jewel shards. They flinched, and the rest of the men shrank backwards.

Naraku stood slowly. "I believe you're wrong. Their loyalty to me will be life long, as will that of the rest of your clan."

The man scowled furiously and narrowed his eye. "You want to be their boss? You'll have to fight me."

Naraku smiled. _What a perfect opportunity._ "I do not wish to spend my energy on such a useless task. Men!" He snapped his fingers. "Take care of this for me."

With only a moment's hesitation, they pulled out those strange weapons and aimed them at their ex-leader. Rage swelled upon the man's face for an instant, but it quickly drained out, leaving an utterly calm demeanor. 

"Do what you will." Raising a hand, he gestured for the rest of his men to lift their arms. "I have no use for traitors."

When he dropped his hand, hell broke out. Bullets started flying back and forth between the gang members, yells and screams dotting the air between gunshots. Naraku's men, though bleeding from several wounds, simply continued firing into the mass of men, attempting to hit their old leader. The jewel shards in their skin glimmered as they absorbed the negative energy.

Abruptly, the shooting stopped. The men all turned around and spotted the original leader, who stood there with a dark expression on his face. A tremendous wound stained his chest, and the man staggered forward.

"Fine. You want him, you can have him."

The man spat on Naraku's men, then crumpled to the ground without another word. The rest of his men stared at his lifeless form, lowering their weapons. Eventually, they looked up at Naraku.

One spoke. "That's that, I guess. Looks like you're our new boss, boss."

Naraku smirked. _These humans are easier to control than I thought._ "Then perhaps it is time to bolster our numbers. Tell me, is there another gang that you are rivals with?"

"Hell yeah."

"Damn straight!"

Naraku turned and moved into the shadows. "Then why don't we go make their acquaintance?" 

*          *          *

Inuyasha couldn't believe how much fun he was having. Holding the "motorcycle's" handle completely towards him, he flew around all the strange-looking vehicles, enjoying the honks they made in his direction. _They must know how cool I look._

He raised an eyebrow at the honks and screeches that followed him as he raced under a red light hanging from a wire. Was it supposed to mean something? He shrugged dismissively.

Arms tightened around his waist. Blushing, Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at Kagome, but her face was buried in his back. Was that how a passenger was supposed to ride? No. Inuyasha sniffed at the air. He could smell fear on her. Kagome was holding onto him because she was terrified, not because she wanted to.

…Not because she wanted to.

He sighed, and he eased off on the handle, allowing the motorcycle to slow. After a moment, Kagome lifted her head.

"W-what's wrong, Inuyasha? Why'd you slow down?"

"I can't breathe."

"Oh." She laughed breathlessly and relaxed her death grip on his middle. He glanced at her over his shoulder.

"Why were you so scared, Kagome? Did you really think that I would let you get hurt?"

She took in his expression with surprise. He looked almost…hurt. 

"Inuyasha, it wasn't that. It was more my fear that you were going to get hit that bothered—" She closed her eyes as they barely scraped by a truck. "Bothers me. You don't know the rules of the road!"

He frowned. "So? What difference does it make? We're fine."

"But we could get into big—"__

_WEEEEEEEEEEE-oooooooo-WEEEEEEEEEEEEE-oooooooooo-WEEEEEEEEE-ooooooooooo!!_

Kagome winced at the sound of the police siren. "…Trouble."

Inuyasha's ears were ringing. "What the hell is that noise???" He looked around and spotted the flashing lights. Growling, he jerked on the handle and began racing away.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing??"

He scowled. "Whatever that thing is that's making that noise, I don't like it. We're outta here."

"But Inuyasha, you can't…"

Kagome trailed off at the sound of frantic gunfire. Inuyasha sniffed at the air and growled again.

"Naraku."

Kagome tightened her arms about his waist, more for her own comfort than for her safety. Even though she'd been terrified during Inuyasha's joyride, she had enjoyed holding him like that. There was a certain…thrill to the danger presented by a motorcycle. She sighed. _He'd probably prefer to have Kikyo hang onto him, though. He did choose her, after all._

As they sped towards the firing, Inuyasha took a good look at the handles. _How the heck do I stop this thing?_ Seeing no immediate answer, he turned and grabbed Kagome.

"Inuyasha, what are you…?"

Wrapping his arms about her waist, he crouched atop the bike, then launched himself off it, carrying a shrieking Kagome with him. The bike raced off, veered, and smashed into the side of a building, exploding. As pieces of debris flew about, Inuyasha straightened, setting Kagome down on the ground. He hesitated before removing his arms from around her waist.__

_Man, I really don't want to let go of her._

Stifling a sigh, he peeled his arms away from her. Setting his jaw, he pulled out the Tetsusaiga and transformed it. As he approached the area, though, the fighting drew to a halt. He raised a hand to stop Kagome and listened in.

"Ok!" a gruff voice shouted. "Your leader's dead. You're part of our gang, now."

"What?? No way! We'd rather die than become one of _you_!"

A familiar voice interrupted. "That can be arranged."

After a few blood curdling screams, more voices piped up. "Ok, ok! We'll join you!!"

"Excellent."

At that, Inuyasha finally turned to look around the corner into the alleyway. His eyes widened at the tremendous group of men before him. _What on earth is he doing??_

Gritting his teeth, Inuyasha raced around the corner. 

"NARAKU!"

The entire group of men froze. Slowly, Naraku stepped out of the shadows. 

"Ah, Inuyasha. How good to see you again." The man smiled darkly. "However, I don't have time for another confrontation with you."

He lifted a hand. "Come, men. Gather around." 

Baffled, the tremendous group of men moved close to Naraku…

And they disappeared. 

A dark laugh filled the air. Inuyasha scowled and gripped Tetsusaiga. _That bastard. Where does he think he's going?_

"Inuyasha?"

He turned to look at Kagome. Her face pale, she approached him and gently grasped his arm. 

"Please, Inuyasha, can we go find my family? I need to know they're ok."

His face softened as he looked at her, and he nodded sharply. Wordlessly, he turned his back on her and crouched, allowing her to climb onto his back. He leapt into the air, hands wrapped gently about her knees. __

_Man, she feels good…_

*          *          *

Ishiyana sat in his car on the side of the road with his hazard lights on. His face was pressed lightly into his fingertips, and his eyes were closed.__

_Ok, that was brilliant. Be a macho man, race after Kagome…when I have no way of figuring out where the heck she went! Damn that Inuyasha, leaving me behind like that. I'm not useless, you know._ Muttering under his breath, Ishiyana lifted his head and leaned it back against the headrest.

"Hokay. What do I know about this Naraku? He's powerful, he's evil, and from the way the others reacted to him, he's caused a lot of pain and devastation." He shifted in his seat. "He sounds like a feudal warlord. So if I were a warlord, what would be the first thing I'd do?"

His eyes opened. "Build up an army, create a stronghold…" 

Face draining of color, he put the car in drive and turned around, racing back towards Kagome's home. 

"And get rid of anyone who lived there first."


	13. Play That Funky Music

**Author's Note: Not much to say that hasn't been said. Much love to everyone who wrote to me, and remember that the more you write me, the quicker I post…especially with college entrance stuff coming up. So if I don't post for a long while, you can give the evil eye to all the naughty people who read and don't review. ^_~**

**Also, because there have been a few misunderstandings, I'm the same author as the one who's been posting at Access Inuyasha. I referred to a fellow author, Jezunya, from A:IY at the end of chapter 9. You might notice that I used the same penname as A:IY, lol. **

**Disclaimer: …**

*          *          *

Ishiyana squinted in the darkness as he drove. "Dang. Where the heck are the headlights?"

He fumbled with the handles and knobs surrounding the steering wheel, blushing as he turned on and off the blinker and windshield wipers. Eventually, he twisted the knob on the blinker handle and illuminated the ground before him. He sighed.

"Good. At least now I won't get pulled over." He squinted at the street signs as they went by, trying to remember which went to Kagome's home. _I've got a bad feeling about this. I know her family isn't there, but I can't help but feel like I'll get a clue as to where they went if I just get back there._

He made a turn at the last second, wincing as he cut someone off. _I wonder why I feel that way? Like something I'm NOT gonna like is going to happen?_

*          *          *

Hojo took slow steps up the stairs to Higurashi's house, holding a small bundle in his hand and humming quietly to himself. _Gosh, I sure hope she can use these scented bath salts for her bad case of B.O.! _He chuckled and shook his head. 

"That Kagome. What'll she have next?" He shrugged, smiling cheerfully. "Oh well! At least I can help her feel better!" He checked his watch, whistling at the late time. "I hope she doesn't mind, but after all, we were supposed to go out tonight. Surely she won't be upset if I pay her a little call."

Hojo drew to a stop as the sound of squealing tires cracked the air behind him. Eyebrows rising, he turned to see a strange boy burst out of a red car. He put a friendly smile on his face and turned to the boy.

"Can I help you?"

The boy came to a stop on the step below him, huffing slightly.

"You…have you seen Kagome's family?"

Hojo frowned. "Higurashi? I was just about to check on her."

"She's not in, I can tell you that. Have you run into her family, though?"

"Um…" Hojo scratched his head with his free hand. "Yeah, I think so. I saw them heading from the VR Theater a while back." He shook his head. "I'm not surprised they left, but I'm sure Kagome needs some company…not matter how funny she smells."

Hojo smiled brightly. _I'm such a nice guy, helping out Higurashi in her time of need. No wonder she likes me!_

Ishiyana raised an eyebrow. "You were going in there?" He looked up at the compound, which was still clouded over with darkness and miasma. "You didn't notice anything…weird…about her house?"

Hojo glanced over his shoulder. "Why? Is something wrong?"

Ishiyana sighed. "Look, never mind. Kagome's not there, and I really need to talk to her family about…uh…her health."

Hojo's brows furrowed momentarily. _How does this guy know her, anyway?_ "Actually, I'm not sure that's a good idea—"

"Do you know how to get there?"

"Of course, but—"

"Then let's go."

Grabbing his arm, Ishiyana practically dragged Hojo towards his car, ignoring the boy's sputtering protests. "No time, ok? 'Higurashi' may be in danger."

That shut him up. "Danger? From who?"

"Some jerk wants her house, and her family doesn't want to give it up," Ishiyana vaguely improvised, sitting in the driver's seat and buckling his seat belt. Hojo followed suit.

"Why didn't you say so? Let's go."

Ishiyana started the car and hit the gas. He glanced over at the tall boy beside him, extending a hand.

"By the way, I'm Ishiyana."

"Hojo. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah. Sure."

*          *          *

Souta stretched his arms up over his head. "Man, that was awesome!! I can't believe we got to go through twice!!" He beamed up at his mother. "Thanks, Mom!!"

Grandpa crossed his arms and grumbled under his breath. "He'd better thank us, after waiting for three hours in line for a twenty minute show, then waiting _another_ three hours for the SAME twenty minute show!"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "You're welcome, Souta. We all had fun, didn't we, Grandpa?"

"Hmph."

She laughed softly, her grocery bag swinging gently at her side. "Besides, I was getting good at fighting those monsters. That alone is worth the wait!"

Souta rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, Mom, you were pretty good." He started to grumble as well. "Almost better than me sometimes. What's with that??"

Grandpa sighed as he looked at a clock on a building nearby. 

"It's almost eleven. Can we _please_ go home?"

Mrs. Higurashi's smile faded. _I'm not sure. I haven't felt like it was safe since that strange warning from Kagome. _She frowned slightly. _I thought for sure she would be able to find us, considering how long we were at that theater. I wonder if…something's wrong? _

Grandpa took in the worried frown on her face and softened. "Then again, I suppose if it's bothering you…then maybe we should get something to eat?"

Her face lit up. "Wonderful idea! I know the perfect place." With that, she hooked her arm in Grandpa's and snagged Souta's hand, shifting her bag to the hand through Grandpa's arm, leading both boys away.

*          *          *

"Are you sure you know where you're going?"

"Of course! Who doesn't know where the new VR Theater is? It's a hot ticket right now." Hojo smiled. "Besides, Higurashi and I were going to have a date there."

Ishiyana barely avoided hitting an oncoming truck. "You _what??_"

"We were going to go to the grand opening together, but she fell ill again." His expression turned wistful. "The poor girl. If only her health weren't so fragile, we could have a real relationship!"

Ishiyana stared straight ahead, hands tightening slightly on the steering wheel. "Does she know about that?"

Hojo stared at him. "Well, of course! I mean, sure, she's stood me up a lot, but she _does_ keep agreeing to go out with me." He scratched his head thoughtfully. "Or, at least, her friends do."

Ishiyana blinked, still staring straight ahead. _Just how many guys does Kagome have after her?_ He glanced at Hojo. _No way…he's not her type. Nice guy, I'm sure, but he's dumb as a rock._

Abruptly, the whole situation struck him as funny. Bursting out in laughter, Ishiyana tightened his grip on the wheel and tipped his head back against the headrest. Hojo gazed at the boy next to him.

"Um, what's so funny?" _He's not a nutcase or anything, is he?_

Ishiyana just shook his head. "Nothing. Don't worry about it." Chuckling, he made a turn that Hojo warily pointed out. _Sheesh Kagome. You've got me, Inuyasha, this Hojo kid, and that Koga you mentioned before all after your heart. _He rolled his eyes. _If my situation weren't so darn funny, it'd be reeeeeeeeeally pathetic._

He looked down and reached towards the radio. 

"Why don't we listen to some music while we're at it?"

No sooner had he turned the radio on than some eerily familiar bass started thumping out of the stereos. Two seconds later, Ishiyana started laughing again.__

_I believe in miracles! Where you from,_

_YOU SEXY THING? (You sexy thing, you!)_

_I believe in miracles! Since you came alooong,_

_YOU SEXY THING!_

Inuyasha paused on a rooftop, sniffing at the air. Kagome placed her chin on his shoulder, peering at his face.

"Something wrong, Inuyasha?"

He frowned. "No, not really. It's just getting a little hard to sift their scents out from everyone else's. There are just so many scents in your era!"

She sighed. "It must be annoying, with your sense of smell. I don't think I'd even be able to stand it, especially if I was used to the clean air of the Feudal Era." Her eyes lowered.

Inuyasha stilled and looked over his shoulder at her. "It…it's not that bad. I'm kind of getting used to it."

Abruptly, his breath caught as he noticed just how close her lips were to his. His eyes darted from her lips to her eyes, which were gazing at him in confusion. Blushing furiously, he turned away.

His eyebrows drew closer together as he saw a car drive by, music blasting from it. Though it was hard to tell at this time of night, he could've sworn that Ishiyana was the one driving. Scowling, he leapt towards the car, Kagome clutching him tightly.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

"The little wuss is heading in the same direction as your family's scents. I'm trying to figure out what the hell _he_'s doing."

"You mean you actually care?" She smiled. "I knew it. You really are a softie."

Inuyasha blushed a little deeper, but he said nothing.

_Where did you come from, baby?_

_How did you know I needed you?_

_How did you know I needed you so badly?_

_How did you know, I'd give my heart gladly?_

Ishiyana bobbed his head to the music, singing along with it. Hojo shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Yesterday! I was one of the lonely people. Now you're—"

"Hey! Turn here!" 

"Oh, right." Laughing, he made the turn and continued getting into the music.__

"I believe in miracles! Where you from, YOU SEXY THING!" 

Shimmy to the left.__

"I believe in miracles! Since you came along, YOU SEXY THING!"__

Shimmy to the right.

Hojo reluctantly smiled and started to sing along. _What could it hurt?_

_Where did you come from, angel?_

_How did you know, I'd be the one?_

_How did you know, you're everything I prayed for? _

How did you know- every night and day for? 

Back in the Feudal Era, Sango leaned against the side of the well, peering down into its depths. She glanced up at the sound of sandaled feet scuffing the ground. Miroku gazed at her for a moment before sitting beside her, leaning his staff against the side. He also looked down into the well.

"A peculiar thing, isn't it? Inuyasha can travel through the well, Kagome can travel through it, and now Naraku." He frowned slightly. "But if the jewel is all it takes, shouldn't we be able to cross over as well?"

Sango looked up at him. "If you want to try, be my guest."

Miroku pulled a fragment of the Shikon Jewel out of his robe and glanced at it.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt to try."

With that, he swung his legs over the edge of the well and slipped inside. Sango leaned over the well, eyebrows rising when no noise emitted from the shadows.

"Monk? Are you down there?"

Silence.

Sango leaned back in surprise, trying to make anything out in the shadows of the well. _I wonder…I wonder if he made it…?_

"…Ow."

Sango slumped. "So you're still here." Her expression darkened. "You know, you didn't have to lead me on like that."

She heard him move about in the bottom of the well. Eventually, he replied, voice coated with embarrassment. 

"I think…I think I might have twisted my ankle down here."

Groaning in frustration, Sango dropped down into the well and groped about in the darkness. When her hand hit him, she grabbed him and pulled him towards her, snagging his arm as it came around her shoulder. She scowled as she prepared to leap out of the well.

"Honestly, how you managed to land without a sound…"

"That's how I twisted it."

"You're an idiot."

Just before she jumped, however, she felt a familiar hand running down her back…

"You PERVERT!!!"__

_WHAM!!_

Miroku hit the ground heavily, chuckling softly. "My apologies, Sango. Now, if you would be so kind as to—"

She huffed, face red. "Forget it. You can get out on your own."

Indignant, she vaulted out of the well. She scowled as the monk followed suit.

"I thought your ankle was hurt," she ground out.

He looked down at it in surprise. "Well, what do you know? It must have been healed by your touch."

"Spare me." Grumbling, she headed back towards the village. Miroku stared after her, his half smile dissipating. 

When she disappeared from sight, he sighed. _Damn. I hate resorting to such cheap tricks with her, but how else am I supposed to get her attention? If I left her alone, she still wouldn't let me touch her._

Picking up his staff, Miroku followed her back into the village. He wandered into Kaede's hut, then lifted his eyebrows at the mostly empty room before him.

"Where are Lady Kaede and Shippo?"

Sango glared at him. "I'm not sure. I think she went to visit a sick friend, and I'm assuming Shippo went with her to make sure she was all right."

"She went to visit the sick?? She's in no condition to do such a thing!"

"_I_ know that, but you know how stubborn she can be." Sango tended to the fire.

Miroku stilled as their situation dawned on him. For the first time, he and Sango were left alone together. What was he going to do?

She glared daggers at him. "Don't even think about trying any funny stuff, you lecher."

He smiled innocently. "Me? I would never." _Damn. _

He seated himself by the fire, resting his staff against the floor and folding his arms against his chest. Staring into the flickering flames, he let his thoughts wander._ If I try anything tonight, she'll never trust me again. I can't risk that._

After a moment, he lay down on the floor, pillowing his head on his hands and staring up at the ceiling. 

"I suppose you can let the fire alone. We can't help the others, so we might as well get some sleep."

She eyed him warily. "Fine. Go to sleep."

Sighing, he closed his eyes. _Well, what did I expect?_

Sango watched him in the firelight. _Strange. I thought for sure he'd try something. _She shrugged, frowning softly. _I should be glad…no, I am glad. I hate it when that lecher touches me._

She lay down uneasily. _Of course I do…_

_Yesterday I needed love and satisfaction!_

_Now you're lying next to me, givin' it to me!_

"Oooooooook, I think that's enough." Ishiyana turned off the stereo. His eyes darted up at the same time as Hojo's. "Hey! There they are!"

Ishiyana pulled over on the side of the road and threw himself out of the car. 

"Mrs. Higurashi! There you are!"

The woman paused and smiled at him. "Ah yes, you're Kagome's friend, aren't you? I'm glad you're back." She barely stopped a worried frown from slipping over her face. "But where's Kagome?"

"Mom!!"

Everyone turned to see Inuyasha landing beside them, Kagome on his back. She piled off him in a hurry and threw her arms about her mother's waist.

"Mom, I was so worried about you!!!"

Souta scratched his head. "Worried about what?" He looked up at his grandfather, who shrugged.

Inuyasha folded his arms over his chest, trying not to feel discarded and useless. Ishiyana blinked at him, eyebrows furrowing.

"What are you doing here? I thought you went off to find Naraku."

Inuyasha scowled. "He got away, ok?"

"What?? Do you even know where he went?"

Inuyasha started grinding his teeth. "No," he forced out. "I don't know where he is."

Kagome interrupted before Ishiyana could reply. "Look, Mom, we have to talk. We can't go back home for a while."

"What? Oh come on!" Souta threw his hands up. "Look, it's been an awesome day, but I'm _tired_, ok? It's time to go home!"

"I'm sorry, Souta, but we can't!" She sighed. "Look, I'll explain inside, ok?"

Inuyasha looked up and noticed for the first time that they were in front of some restaurant. _Oh, great. Now I get to look like an idiot in front of all these people from Kagome's era. That's sure to impress her._

"Um, could someone tell me what's going on?" 

The group turned to see Hojo, who'd come up to join them. He scratched his head. "Well, first off, who're these guys, and how do you know them, Higurashi?"

Kagome blushed. "Oh, Hojo! What a surprise. How did you…?" She trailed off, staring at Ishiyana.

He shrugged. "I needed directions. I am new here, after all."

Biting her lip, Kagome tried to figure out a way to get rid of Hojo without hurting his feelings. 

Mrs. Higurashi stepped in. "Why, Ishiyana is a new schoolmate of yours, and Inuyasha," she gestured at the two boys, "is his cousin. We're just trying to help them settle in here."

Hojo brightened. "Oh, ok. I get it. That explains why you wanted to find them so badly," he stated, looking at Ishiyana. The other boy smiled sheepishly.

Kagome clasped her hands together and gave Hojo a pleading look. "Thank you for showing them here, Hojo, but we kind of have some family issues to discuss. You wouldn't mind heading home, would you?"

"But—"

"I'll make it up to you, I promise." She started shooing him away. Reluctantly, Hojo smiled.

"Um, ok, then I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

She smiled over-brightly. "I'm sure you will. See you!"

He wandered off, wondering what had just happened. _You know, come to think of it, I didn't smell anything, and she was supposed to have a chronic case of body odor. Maybe she got better?_ He frowned as he walked away. _I can't help feeling like something odd is going on here._ After a moment, he shrugged. _Whatever. I'll figure it out later._

*          *          *

The group headed inside the restaurant and chose a large booth in a secluded corner. Inuyasha firmly seated himself next to Kagome in the booth, crossing his arms and glowering. Ishiyana, not wanting to deal with animosity, decided to sit across from Kagome. 

After ordering a few drinks, Mrs. Higurashi folded her hands on the table. "What exactly is going on? Why can't we go home, Kagome?"

She sighed. "Mom…we can't go home because…there's this guy…Naraku…and he-he came through the well, and…" She trailed off, unable to tell her family how much danger she'd been in in the Feudal Era. 

Her mother figured it out anyway. "So this Naraku is the reason we can't go home? He's that dangerous?"

Kagome nodded. 

"And you've encountered this dangerous man before?"

She nodded again.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed heavily, a cloud of hurt and dismay sweeping over her face. "Kagome, how could you keep something like that from us? From me??"

Kagome held back tears. "I'm sorry, Mom. I just didn't want to make you worry. Besides, I'm never really in any danger. Inuyasha and the others always protect me."

Inuyasha shifted in his seat, blushing slightly as the others looked at him. 

Mrs. Higurashi continued to frown. "Still, I don't think I want you in such danger, Kagome! Maybe you shouldn't go back to the Feudal Era."

"What??"

"What??"

Both Kagome and Inuyasha started at that. Inuyasha fought to keep a look of horror off his face. _Shit! If her mom forbids Kagome from coming back, I might never see her again!!_

Kagome sputtered. "Mom, I have to go back! We have to complete the Shikon Jewel!"

"But sweetheart—"

"I don't have a choice, Mom. I have to complete the jewel, or who knows what'll happen!"

Mrs. Higurashi stared at her daughter, at the determined look on her face. _My little girl…you're growing up without me._ She sighed, leaning back against the seat. She opened her mouth to reply, but a waitress interrupted her with their drinks. When she left, Mrs. Higurashi leaned forward and rested her forearms on the table.

"If it means that much to you, then I suppose I can't stop you." She placed her hand atop Kagome's. "But promise me you'll be careful."

Kagome squeezed her mom's hand and smiled. "I promise."

Grandpa cleared his throat. "However, that doesn't give us a solution to our problem. Where are we supposed to stay?"

"You can all stay at my place."

Everyone looked at Ishiyana, who absentmindedly stirred his drink with a straw. He gazed around the table.

"My mom's always complaining that our new house is too big for the two of us, so I'm sure she won't mind the company. There's room for everyone." He slanted a look at Inuyasha that clearly said, "Yes, even you."

Kagome glanced at her mother. "Mom, is this ok with you?"

The woman smiled reluctantly. "Yes, I'm sure it'll be fine. Thank you, Ishiyana."

After ordering a small meal that no one ate much of (except Inuyasha), the group squeezed into Ishiyana's car, this time with Mrs. Higurashi behind the wheel and Ishiyana in the passenger seat. 

She smiled at him. "Now, if you'd just tell me your address?"

Ishiyana gave it to her, and they started off, everyone in the back in mild discomfort. Souta grumbled at being forced to sit on Kagome's lap, but she just gave him a soft whack upside the head and told him to shut up.

Inuyasha fiddled with the window button, sliding it up and down. 

"I think I liked that motorcycle better."

Abruptly, he rolled the window all the way down and stuck his head out. His eyes closed in pleasure.

"Ahh, much better."

"Inuyasha, will you get your head in this car?!?" Kagome grabbed a lock of his hair and tugged sharply. Yelping, he ducked back inside and rubbed the back of his head.

"You didn't have to do that!! Sheesh!!"

Ishiyana shifted in his seat. _I wonder what's on the radio now?_ Reaching out, he turned it on…

"WHO LET THE DOGS OUT? WOOF! WOOF WOOF WOOF!"

He turned it off.


	14. Fluff, Questions, and WRONG Answers

**Author's note: Howdy y'all! Muchas gracias to everyone who wrote to me! I hope you like this chapter!**

*          *          *

Inuyasha turned his head to look out the window, his hair fanning out on his pillow. The moonlight streamed in, casting a glow about him. His ears twitched at the sounds of the house settling, and he shifted uneasily onto his side. 

He absolutely could NOT get to sleep.

Sighing, he flopped back onto his back and kicked aside the covers. _I can't relax, not without knowing what Naraku's up to. I want to get out there and destroy him before he has a chance to destroy anything else. Not to mention…_

He tilted his head, looking out the door. Knowing that Kagome was near but not actually being in her presence caused a faint ache in his chest. Her scent wafted to his sharp nose, but all it did was make him wish that he could watch over her.

He started to sit up on his bed, but he froze at the sound of Souta stirring in the bunk above him. The boy snorted in his sleep and threw one pajama-covered leg over the side. Inuyasha snorted softly, a half smile dragging one cheek up.__

_Figures that Ishiyana put me in a room with the kid. Anyone could see his hero worship. _Inuyasha rolled his eyes, then let out a sharp bark of laughter as he remembered the fiasco upon reaching Ishiyana's home. The tall woman had alternately hugged and strangled her son, somehow managing to smile charmingly at the group of people and welcome them to her home while doing so. 

Inuyasha chuckled and folded his hands behind his head. _Serves him right. With any luck, the jerk's mother will forbid him to leave, and I'll have Kagome all to myself. _His smile disappeared at the thought, his cheeks burning with a guilty blush. _I can't help thinking of her that way. Having her all to myself, no one to bother us…_

Blushing deeper, he closed his eyes. _If I could just get a damn minute alone with her!_

*          *          *

Kagome rolled over in her bed, sighing. _It's always so hard to sleep when Inuyasha's not around._ She gritted her teeth in frustration. Even though she was absolutely exhausted from the day's events, she just could not sleep. _Maybe I'm just too tired…?_

Sighing, she tossed aside the covers and stood up, shivering slightly in the cold night air. _Maybe if I walk a bit, I'll calm down enough to sleep._ Silently, she plodded down the hall, her bare feet gently scraping the ground. She paused outside Inuyasha and Souta's room and, shyly, peered inside. Her heart melted at the sight of Inuyasha resting, hands folded behind his head. The moonlight illuminated his silver hair, almost giving him the look of an angel…

Snorting, she shook her head and continued down the hall. _Honestly. Inuyasha as an angel?_ An image struck her of him laughing maniacally, horns poking out of his head. She laughed. _Definitely more of a devil than an angel._

Inuyasha opened his eyes as Kagome's scent faded. _Did she just walk by?_ Curious, he slipped out of bed and wandered into the hallway, following her scent down the stairs. When he reached the den he came to a stop and stared.

Kagome stood in the moonlight, arms folded gently over her chest. The slightly large, blue, silk pajamas that she'd borrowed from Ishiyana's mother shimmered softly. She sighed, gazing out the large window. A soft frown settled upon her tired face.

Inuyasha swallowed hard, reluctant to break her reverie. He stood for a long while, just watching her. _Dammit…even when she's exhausted, she's beautiful._ He let out a short huff of air.

Kagome snapped out of her daze and finally turned to look at him.

"I…Inuyasha? What are you doing here?"

He finally stepped forward. "I could ask you the same question." She smiled faintly at him, her eyes weary.

"I couldn't sleep. You?"

He gave her a half smile. "Same. I kept thinking about Naraku."

She sighed. "Me, too. And trying not to." Turning, she gazed out the window again. After a moment of silence, she spoke again. "You know, I can't get used to how different the sky looks in the Feudal Era. There are so many stars back there…but you can only see so many here."

Slowly, Inuyasha walked to her side and looked out the window. His eyebrow quirked as he stared up at the night sky. 

"I never really noticed. I never look up when I come here."

She nodded slowly. "Well, there isn't much to see, after all." 

He looked at her, then at the sky. "It's not that. I'm just…not really the stargazing type, I guess."

When she didn't reply, Inuyasha looked down at her. His heart caught in his throat. The way she was smiling up at him…

"W-what? Why are you looking at me like that?"

She laughed softly. "No reason." _He's taking this so seriously. When I first met him, he'd probably make fun of me for even thinking about stars._

He let out a humph, sliding his arms into his sleeves. Kagome just smiled at him. Abruptly, a mischievous air overcame her.

"You know, Inuyasha…you're cute when you pout."

His face turned bright red, and he sputtered. "I _what??_"

She laughed. "Relax, I'm just teasing you." Grinning at his expense, she turned back to the window…

"Oh my god! Inuyasha, look!!" 

He looked up as she pointed, in time to see the sky light up with shooting stars. Thousands of them rained down from the sky, leaving soft streaks in the night air. Inuyasha swallowed, unable to help feeling moved. Once again, he remembered Kagome telling him to wish. _But what am I supposed to wish with all these stars? I can't come up with that many wishes!_

Abruptly, he looked down at her, taking in the joy and fascination on her face as she leaned against the window. _Maybe…if I just make one wish on all of them…_ Heart pounding, he took another step closer to her, keeping his arms tucked inside his sleeves. Kagome looked up at him, eyes bright.

"Isn't it wonderful??" She stared up at him, a slight blush slinking into her cheeks. _I'm so glad I can share this with him._ Shyly, she took another step closer to him, closing the distance between them. Ever so gently, she laid her head upon his shoulder, prepared to move when he stiffened like always.

He didn't stiffen.

Instead, Inuyasha melted. His heart felt like it stopped, and he shivered slightly. Swallowing hard, Inuyasha removed his arms from his sleeves. _Should I…?_

Hesitantly, but unable to stop himself, Inuyasha reached over and wrapped his arm about her shoulders. Kagome sucked in a sharp breath and looked up at him. _W-what's he doing??_

Inuyasha refused to look down at her, his cheeks burning._ Oh gods…what if she pulls away?? I'm such an idiot. I should've just kept my hands to myself…_ His thoughts came to a screeching halt as Kagome suddenly beamed up at him, closed her eyes, and snuggled against his chest. Eyes widening, Inuyasha tightened his arm about her shoulders. _She's not pulling away…she's not pulling away…she's not pulling away…_

Heart pounding so hard he thought it would jump right out of his chest, Inuyasha reached up with his other arm and wrapped it tight about her, holding her close against him. 

_GODS, I've wanted to do this for SO long!_ Gently, he leaned his chin atop her head and inhaled her wonderful scent. His eyes half-lidded, he took in the dwindling shooting stars.__

_I love you, Kagome. I love you so much._

He tightened his arms.__

_I wish…I wish I could always be with you…_

Closing his eyes, he missed the sudden flash of light in the sky. Kagome smiled, snuggling closer to him. _Gods, I love the way he holds me. I wish he'd do this more often!_

Another flash.

Closing her eyes, Kagome felt the bone-weariness return. Sighing, she murmured to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha…why are you being so…nice?"

"H-huh?"

She shifted slightly in his arms. "You've been so sweet lately, when your big mouth isn't ruining everything." She yawned. "I was wondering why."__

_Because I love you, and I don't know what the hell to do about it._ "I-I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Sure you do. You've been so protective of my family, of me…you even worried about Ishiyana for a minute there! And now this…" She snuggled close again, missing the fiery blush on his face.

"Well, I…I just…" _I love you._ "I didn't want you to worry about them." 

"Is that all it was?"

"Well…" _I love you, I love you, I love you._ "I…" He trailed off, swallowing hard. _I should tell her. When will I get a better chance?_

He took a deep breath. "Actually, Kagome, there's something I need to tell you." 

"Mm?"

He tightened his arms and shut his eyes. "Kagome, I…I…"

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzz…"

Inuyasha froze. "K-Kagome?" She didn't respond. Tilting his head, he took in her sleeping face. Her body went lax against him.

Inuyasha felt torn between laughing and crying. "I can't believe you just fell asleep. Now, of all times!" Abruptly, he remembered how long a day she'd had and how much emotional turmoil she'd been through. Sighing, he gave her a brief hug.

"I guess I'll have to tell you later."

Gently, he bent and scooped her up into his arms. His heart caught in his throat when she sighed softly and cuddled against his chest. He took the stairs slowly, enjoying the feel of her soft weight in his arms. Using his shoulder, he bumped open the door to her room and gingerly laid her down on her bed. He squatted beside her, gazing at her sleeping face. _She looks so innocent. It's hard to believe that she's the same woman who fought so bravely by my side._

Slowly, Inuyasha reached out and skimmed his fingers over her face. She sighed softly, causing his gaze to drop to her lips. Inuyasha found himself leaning forward, his eyelids drooping. _If…If I could just kiss her once…_

He hesitated, his lips only a breath away from hers. A little voice yelled in the back of his head. _You idiot! If she wakes up, you're done for!!_ Inuyasha shook his head, trying to ignore the thought. _I don't care. Right now, I just don't care._

He leaned forward, his lips just barely skimming hers…

"Mmph?"

Inuyasha froze as Kagome made a soft noise. Her hand drifted up and snagged one of his forelocks, which he hadn't even realized had brushed up against her cheek. Her soft hand tightened about his hair, and she smiled.

"Inu…yasha…"

Blushing, he tried to tug his hair out of her grasp, but she only frowned and tightened her grip. Abruptly, she rolled away from him, tugging him with her.

"W-whoa!" Inuyasha's hands flashed out, propping himself up over her, just barely keeping himself from touching her. Embarrassed, Inuyasha stared down at Kagome. Because of her grip on his hair, she'd pulled him so far that he was actually straddling her.__

_Ok, NOW if she wakes up, I'm dead._

Gingerly, Inuyasha lifted himself over her and laid down on her opposite side, taking care not to disturb her. Grimacing, he tried again to remove his hair, but she still wouldn't relinquish her possession. Inuyasha sighed and used his foot to snag the bedcover, drawing it up far enough for him to grab with his hand. __

_Looks like I'm not going anywhere. Might as well get comfortable._ Inuyasha pulled the covers up around Kagome and him, tucking it gently about her. She smiled softly and pulled on his hair, pulling his head closer to hers.

"Inuyasha."

He stared into her face, a smile spreading across his. __

_Well, if she does wake up, I'll have to tell her it's all her fault. Meanwhile…_ He closed his eyes and let his head sink into the pillow. _I'm gonna enjoy this._

*          *          *

Kiori paced grumpily back and forth, his tail swishing violently. A low growl rumbled up his throat. Blinking sleepily, Kirara took a long look at him, then yawned mightily and stretched out on the ground. When she closed her eyes, Kiori thumped a large paw in front of her and growled again.

_Dammit, Kirara, will you give me an answer??_

She peeled open one eye and huffed, rolling onto her side away from him. Furious, Kiori stalked around her and lowered his face to her level.

_Are you, or are you not using me??_

She bared her teeth in annoyance and deliberately turned away.

_ANSWER ME!! _

Huffing, she lifted her front up, resting on her bent forelegs. At first, Kiori just stared at her, but when she crinkled her nose in irritation, he remembered to tune in to his native language, based off body language and scents.

"I'm not sure how to answer that."

"Try! I have to know if you're just stringing me along, or if you…" he trailed off and looked away. Kirara looked up at the sky.

"Stars above, Kiori, are you serious? You threatened numerous times to hurt my cubs. Was I supposed to let you do it??"

"Your…cubs?"

She sighed. "I protect those beings I travel with. I am older than them, and I love them, so I am, I suppose, their surrogate mother."

He snorted. "Do they know that?"

She frowned and rose to her feet in indignation. "If you're going to insult me, you can leave right now."

He lowered his gaze and shifted his weight. "No. I'll stay." His gaze traveled to the right, then returned to her. "So…you were using me. Or," he interrupted as she puffed up, "at least manipulating me."

She lowered her eyelids, gazing at him with a condescending air. "All I care about are my cubs. If you try to hurt them, I will have to stop you, and I will do it any way I can." She tossed her head. "You can't be trusted to leave, so I have decided to keep you with us and keep an eye on you."

He stared at her. _So that's all I am to her…I should have guessed._ Scowling, he turned away. _Hell, what do I care? I've only known her for how long?? She's no business of mine._ He lowered his head. _But I'm so alone now…my children are all gone…_

She picked up on his change of mood and tilted her chin up. 

"It so happens that I'm not interested in a relationship of any kind at the moment. I have to see that my cubs are safe and that their adventure comes to a fitting close." With that, she sidled away.

Kiori scowled. "Hey! If you're their mother, why do you act like a pet??"

She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. "Two reasons. One, who better to confide in than an adorable little pet? And two…" She gave him what could be classified as a wink. "No one ever suspects a little kitten."

*          *          *

Naraku stood in the middle of the well house, gazing down at the Bone-Eater's Well. Gently, he rolled the Shikon Jewel between his fingers.

"Hmm. I should convey a message to Kagura, but that end of the well may be guarded." He glanced over his shoulder. "And I do not want to risk Inuyasha taking back my new stronghold while I'm gone."

He thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers. Within moments, one of the original five men under Naraku's control appeared.

"Yeah, boss. Whatcha need?"

Naraku stepped to the side of the well. "I need you to travel through here and call Kagura, the Wind Sorceress. Tell her that I want her to retrieve the jewel shards from the wolf prince," his eyes narrowed, "and that she dare not fail me this time."

The man scratched his head in confusion. "You want me to what in the where? Who now?"

Naraku scowled. "This well will take you into the past. Now go!"

Shrugging, the man prepared to leap over the edge of the well. "Whatever you say, boss." He squatted, jumped…__

_WUMPH!_

Naraku leaned over the side and gazed down at the man, who lay spread eagle, face down in the dirt. Frowning, Naraku turned aside and stared down at the large jewel shard in his hand. 

"But why…why didn't he go through? He had a jewel shard on him." His expression darkened, but then his eyebrows lifted. "It would seem…that a decision is made whenever someone tries to travel through the well. The jewel shards allow that miko, that boy, and me to travel through." He looked up at the ceiling. "But the girl told me that the well itself allows Inuyasha through because he was pinned to that tree for so long. If that is the case…"

He strode out of the well house, ignoring the calls for help behind him.

"What exactly is making the decision? And why did it let us through?"

The jewel shards glimmered.

*          *          *

Kagome yawned as the weak morning light streamed in through her window. Smiling softly, she scooted backwards into that strange source of warmth…

Huh?

Slowly, Kagome opened her eyes and looked down. Two arms were wrapped snuggly about her middle, holding her tight against his body. She swallowed hard and glanced over her shoulder. Sure enough, there he was.

Inuyasha.

His face was more relaxed than she'd ever seen it, even though it was pressed against her shoulder. He stirred slightly in his sleep and pulled her closer against him.

Kagome's cheeks caught fire. _What the heck is going on??? Why is he…what is he??_ Looking down, she spotted his silver forelock in her hand. Embarrassed, she dropped it and lay still. __

_Okay, I admit that this feels good, but this is too bizarre! First his little show of affection last night, and now I wake up with him? What on earth is going on?_ She froze as he began to stir a little more. Making a sleepy noise, Inuyasha nuzzled her neck.

"Hmmph."

Kagome couldn't help giggling. Inuyasha shifted, drawing her yet closer. Abruptly, her smile fell away into shock as his lips brushed against her throat.

"I…Inuyasha?"

He mumbled something under his breath and shifted slightly over her shoulder. He nibbled at her neck, then worked his way up to her jaw. Growing nervous (not to mention flustered), Kagome tried to slip away from him. He just growled softly and tightened his hold on her.

Kagome began to struggle. _He…he must be thinking of Kikyo…he'd never…he'd never try to…_

"K…Kagome…"

She froze. _You mean…he actually means this??_

Inuyasha inhaled. "Gods, I love the way you smell…" His voice trailed off into a sleepy murmur. Blushing furiously, Kagome tried again to pull away.

"I-Inuyasha, wake up!"

He leaned over her, looking for all the world like he was going to kiss her. Her eyes widened, and in a burst of last minute panic, she shoved him…

…Right off the bed.

"Oomph!" 

Inuyasha's eyes flew open, and he sat up. "What the hell??" He glanced up as Kagome sat up, hugging the sheets around her. A blush spread across his cheeks.

"Uh…good morning?"

She tightened her grip on the sheets. "What on earth were you doing in my bed???"

He sputtered. "Hey, you were the one who fell asleep on me last night! Was I supposed to just leave you down there??"

"Well, thanks for bringing me up here…" She blushed at the thought of him carrying her up the stairs. "But that doesn't explain why you're still here! And worse, why you were…why you were trying to…" She trailed off, staring at the floor.

Inuyasha scowled, trying to cover up his embarrassment. "Why I was trying to _what?_"

She averted her gaze. "Why you were trying to kiss me!"

His eyes widened. _Damn!_ "Feh." He looked away. "Nothing more than a dream." _Unfortunately._ "As if I would really have anything like _that_ in mind!! Give me a break."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, looking at him. "Oh really? Then why did you say you love my scent?"

He sputtered again. "Hey, I was asleep!! How can I be responsible for that??"

"So you didn't mean it?"

"Feh." _Of course I meant it. I meant a lot more than that!!_ "Of course not! And get your mind out of the gutter already, sheesh!"

Kagome was silent for a long time, gazing at the floor. Inuyasha shifted from his position on the floor as the awkwardness intensified in the room.

"So it didn't mean anything at all to you." She looked up. "Inuyasha?"

"Y-yeah?"

"SIT!!!"

"Oomph!"

She turned away. "Now get out of my room!!"

"What?? But I—"

"SIT!!"

"Yaa!"

"I said GET OUT!"

Inuyasha peeled himself off the floor. "Ok, ok, I'm going!!" He dusted himself off and strode out the door. "I'm going to find something to eat," he grumbled. Kagome waited until he hit the stairs.

"SIT!"__

_WUMP WUMP WUMP WUMP WUMP WUMP WUMP!_

Inuyasha whimpered as he lay on the landing. "Gods, that one hurt. Why was she so mad??" He mentally replayed the scene in his head and groaned. "_Damn_ it!! I'm never going to get it right!"

Sighing, he resigned himself to his position on the floor. _I never did get to tell her…_

_…I wonder if I ever will._


	15. Black Out

**Author's note: If anyone wants to chat with me about my story, I'm also posted at Anime Chains Network under the name Saffire8, or you could IM me. I appreciate any and all feedback!**

Disclaimer: *yawn. * 

*          *          *

Kagome ignored the chatter about the table, eating her eggs in silence. Inuyasha sat next to her, glowering.

"You know, I chipped a tooth because of you," he ground out. Kagome glanced at him, a reluctant smile crossing her face.

"From when you went down the stairs?" The growl he gave her in response made her smile grow. "Well, you deserved it." She primly faced forward. "If you weren't such a jerk, it wouldn't have happened."

He growled again. "And if you didn't jump to conclusions, I wouldn't have _had_ to be a jerk."

She gave him an incredulous look and lowered her voice, though no one else was listening to her. "I woke up with you in my bed! What was I supposed to think??" 

He let out a _hmph_, a blush creeping over his face. "Feh. You're a moron." 

Ishiyana, who sat across from them, looked over from his heated conversation with his mother. "What are you two talking about?"

They blushed. 

Kagome waved her chopsticks dismissively. "Oh, it's nothing. Inuyasha's just spewing his normal babble, that's all."

"What do you mean, _babble_, you little bitch!"

"_What_ did you just call me??"

"You heard me the first time!"

Souta glanced irritably over at them. "Could you cut that out? It's really annoying."

Scowling at each other, they subsided. Fixing a smile on her face, Kagome turned to Ishiyana.

"This breakfast is wonderful. Did your mother make it?"

He shook his head. "No, I did it. I couldn't get back to sleep after all the ruckus this morning, so I decided to at least occupy my time." He slanted a look at Inuyasha. Growling, Inuyasha tossed back some verbal daggers, commencing yet another fight at the breakfast table.

Kagome sighed and sipped some tea. While the boys argued, she compared them, and  for the first time, she noticed the differences between them. True, Inuyasha had the mass of silver hair versus Ishiyana's much shorter black, but Ishiyana's face was also set in softer tones than Inuyasha's. Now that she looked at him, Ishiyana was actually a tad smaller than Inuyasha in height, but he was slightly more muscular. The boy simply lacked the commanding presence that Inuyasha had. Put them next to each other, and Inuyasha would appear bigger…and he'd probably have slugged Ishiyana by that point.

Smiling, she tuned back into their "conversation."

"You know, Dog Boy, you could've at least _thanked_ me for putting you up in my home!"

"Hah! I could easily have found anywhere else to stay."

"Give me a break! If we left you alone in our era, you'd probably either be shot or in jail in a matter of days."

"As if _you_ could survive in mine!"

"I could if I had a weapon! The only things you need in _your_ era are a big ego and a big sword. In _ours_, you can't get anywhere without an education or some cash, and if you've got neither, you'd probably end up face down in the gutter!"

"You're saying you've had a harder life than me???"

"In some ways, yes!"

Incensed, Inuyasha jumped to his feet. A dark scowl ripping across his face, he grabbed Ishiyana by the shirtfront and put his face in the boy's. All chatter at the table stopped.

"You think you could live my life?? You think that you, with your pampered upbringing, could possibly understand what I've been through???" Inuyasha's grip tightened, and he lifted Ishiyana halfway out of his chair. For the first time, Ishiyana actually looked nervous.

"Well, I…"

"If you had to go through even a _tenth_ of the misery I've faced, you'd probably slit your wrists." Scowling, Inuyasha shoved Ishiyana backwards. The boy hit his chair hard, but his momentum continued pulling him back.__

_Wham!_

Ishiyana stared up in surprise as Inuyasha glared down at him. 

"You just go on living your _difficult_ life, you little wuss, but stay the hell out of mine." With that, Inuyasha stormed out of the room. 

Everyone sat in silence. Slowly, Ishiyana picked himself off the floor, his face pale. _Jeez, I thought he was going to kill me for a second there!_ He glanced up at the expression on Kagome's face, then guiltily looked away. Silent, he picked up his chair and rested against it.

"Ishiyana, you really shouldn't have—"

"I know." Ishiyana cut Kagome off, startling her into silence. He drummed his fingers on the back of his chair for a long moment, staring at the ground. Abruptly, he gave the chair a decisive tap and strode out of the room after Inuyasha.

Kagome frowned in worry and stood. _I wonder what he's going to say?_

"Kagome, dear, maybe you should let them be." 

She glanced at her mother. "But, Mom, what if they really start fighting?"

She sighed into her tea. "They won't get better unless they work it out. Trust me, I can see the signs."

Reluctantly, Kagome seated herself, helping herself to some pickles and crunching worriedly.

*          *          *

Inuyasha stood at the window, arms in his sleeves, glowering. His ears tweaked backward at the sound of approaching footsteps. Growling, he tensed his shoulders.

"Get the hell away from me."

"…I'm sorry."

Blinking, Inuyasha turned to face Ishiyana. The other boy had a strange expression on his face, a mix of mild hostility, guilt, sorrow, and anger. Clenching his fists, Ishiyana glowered right back at Inuyasha. The other boy blinked. _Is that how I look when I do that?_

"Look, I…I shouldn't have implied that…that your life wasn't difficult, since I don't know a thing about it." He paused when Inuyasha snorted.

"Damn right, you shouldn't have."

Ishiyana scowled. "_But_, I was tired of listening to you act as though you're the only one who's suffered. Just because my era is different, it doesn't mean that I haven't had my own share of problems."

Inuyasha frowned. What the wuss was saying made sense, but…he just couldn't imagine having any real worries in a world where everything was so easily accessible. He turned away.

"Feh. You don't know what you're talking about."

"Then tell me what I don't know."

Inuyasha glanced at him, but the boy's expression had changed. He was gazing out the window, his face looking weary. Slowly, Ishiyana turned back to Inuyasha.

"I realized in there that I don't know a thing about you. I know nothing about your past, your ambitions…I only know that you claim to want to be a demon…and that you're in love with Kagome."

Inuyasha sputtered. "You…_what??_ How…? I never—"

Ishiyana smiled grimly. "It's obvious, Inuyasha. Despite the fact that you two fight all the time, I know that there's a strong bond between you. Heck, I could see it the first night I came through the well." He looked away. "I think the only person who _doesn't_ know is Kagome herself."

"Well, I…she…"

Ishiyana closed his eyes. "Look, here's the deal. I'm sick of fighting with you, and I'm sure everyone else is, too. If only for Kagome's sake…" Turning, he extended a hand. "Let's call a truce."

Inuyasha blinked at him in shock. _What's with this kid?_ Slowly, Inuyasha smiled.

"Yeah, fine. Whatever." He clasped the boy's hand in his own, a characteristic smirk crossing his face. "Just make sure you stay out of my way."

Ishiyana smiled. "Only if you stay out of mine."

*          *          *

Standing outside Ishiyana's front door, Kagome balanced her new bow in her hands and slung a quiver of arrows over her shoulder. Frowning, she turned to Inuyasha.

"Are you sure that my family's going to be ok if we leave them behind?" 

He looked down at her, his eyebrows furrowing. "They should be. Naraku doesn't even know they're here." He bent over. "Climb on."

"You're not trying to leave without me, are you?"

The two glanced up at Ishiyana, who stood with a bemused smile on his face and a sword sheath in his hand. Frowning, Inuyasha checked his waist, but Tetsusaiga was nestled snugly against him.

"What the…" He looked up. "You're bringing a sword??"

Ishiyana smirked. "You're not the only one who can swordfight." He glanced down at it. "My father left this for me. It's from his martial arts days."

"Your _father_ left it to you??"

A grim smile set upon Ishiyana's face. "It's only fair…since he's tried to kill me with it more than once."

Kagome stepped towards him. "Your father…tried to _kill_ you?" She gasped. "The man in your nightmare! He said something about you being his son, and he attacked you!" Horrified, she looked down at the sword. "_That's_ the one he did it with?"

"Yeah. I figure it suits the old man. He'll roll in his grave if I use his old sword." Grimly, he tucked the sword under his arm. "Well then. Shall we get going?"

Frowning, Inuyasha crouched again, letting both Kagome and Ishiyana climb onto his back. Kagome raised her eyebrows at the lack of complaint from either, but she said nothing.

With a grunt, Inuyasha took to the air. Sneezing, Ishiyana batted Inuyasha's hair aside.

"Jeez, Kagome, how do you deal with all this hair in your face all the time?"

She giggled, but Inuyasha scowled over his shoulder.

"Hey, Ishiyana. Think you can survive a fall from this height?"

"Think you'd survive Kagome if you dropped me?"

"Hmph."

"That's what I thought, too."

*          *          *

Sango blinked her eyes in the morning light and yawned. Sitting up slowly, she looked around the hut.

"Huh? Monk?" She saw no traces of him anywhere. "Where'd he go?"

Frowning, Sango rose to her feet and wandered outside. When a trio of giggling girls wandered by, she stopped them.

"Excuse me, but have you seen the monk?"

They glanced at each other, but only one decided to answer. "Yes. I believe he was headed into the woods. I think he said something about a bath."

Sango frowned. "Right. Thank you." Hefting Hiraikotsu onto her shoulder, she headed towards the stream. _Why that perverted little…I'll bet he only went there to spy on some girls from the village._

She stormed through the trees, scowling furiously. _I swear, if he's up to something…_ She stopped abruptly at the sound of splashing and hid behind a tree. Slowly, she peered around it. 

"Eep!" Blushing, she turned around and pressed her back against the tree. In the stream, Miroku hummed softly, sloshing water over himself. He glanced up at the noise, but he soon shrugged and continued to wash.

Sango's face was on fire. _I should leave. If I stay, I'm no better than him!_

"What on earth am I going to do about her?"

She stilled. Miroku sighed audibly and sat down in the stream, idly scrubbing around the leather wrap on his right hand.

"I couldn't get a wink of sleep last night, knowing I was alone with her. Had I tried anything, though, I wouldn't be alive today." He sighed wistfully. "Such an opportunity, lost!"

Sango clenched her hands. _I knew it. He WAS thinking perverted thoughts!_

"Under any other circumstance, I'd have been all over her." He stilled. "What does it mean?"

He paused as if expecting an answer, but none came. He sighed again. "I've changed since I met her, I know that much. There's never been any one girl I actually obsessed about touching. I always either touched or regretted, but never this constant…need!"

Her face burned a darker red.

"What do you think it means? Am I losing it?"

No answer. Sango stiffened at the rustle of clothes as Miroku got dressed. She peered around the tree again, relieved (and a little disappointed, to her discomfort) to find him appropriately dressed. She watched as he laughed and leaned over. 

"Well, thank you for listening." Sango blinked as she saw Miroku pat Kirara's head. _So that's whom he was talking to!_

Miroku picked up his staff. "Well now, should we head back?"

Gasping, Sango sprinted away from the tree. _If he finds me here, I'll never live it down!_

Miroku blinked at the sound of scuffing feet. _Could it be…no. She would never…_ Perplexed, he wandered back to the village, Kirara at his heels. He looked down at her and smiled.

"But wouldn't it be something if she did?"

*          *          *

Ishiyana frowned as they approached Higurashi Shrine. The beautiful compound he remembered was even darker than before, clouded thick with miasma. This time, however, Ishiyana could distinctly make out several men moving about in the darkness.

"Who're they?"

Kagome glanced over at him. "We're not sure. It looks like Naraku's been hoarding people to make an army."

Ishiyana nodded. "Ok, yeah, makes sense. That's the sort of thing I figured he'd do." He glanced up at her and smiled when she raised an eyebrow. "Hey, I'm a history buff, remember?"

Shaking her head, she smiled. "I forgot about that. My question is, though…" She glanced at him. "Why on earth would he need one? He's always been strong enough on his own, and he can't possibly think that a bunch of ordinary humans could stop Inuyasha."

Her hand tightened involuntarily on his shoulder, causing a cocky smirk to spread across Inuyasha's face. Emboldened, he entered the conversation.

"Well, whatever the reason, I'll just have to take them out." He frowned. _But still…taking on Naraku without the others is going to be tough. If the bastard gets away again…_ His expression iced over. _No. I won't allow it._

Ishiyana frowned, but he didn't reply. Abruptly, the sword pulsed in his hand, a black aura pushing up at him. Eyebrows rising, he looked down at it.__

_Weird…it's never done that before._

Inuyasha took a final leap, launching himself from the bottom of the steps leading to her shrine.

"Kagome, the miasma!" he yelled. "Purify it with your arrow!"

Nodding, she fitted an arrow and pulled back, ignoring the twinge of pain in her arm. _Please, work!_

She fired.__

_FOOM!!_

The arrow sliced through the air, decimating the poison vapors. Naraku's men went berserk, snatching up weapons as they ran.

"What the hell was that??"

"Who cares?? Find whoever shot it!!"

Inuyasha touched down in the midst of all the men. When the two piled off his back, he whipped out Tetsusaiga. Naraku's men turned and gawked at them.

Smirking, Inuyasha crouched. "I'd suggest leaving, if you want to live."

Several men blinked at him, then slowly, they started to laugh.

"Give us a break! You really think you can take us down, kiddies?"

One large man stepped forward, holding a gun out. "We don't have time for this." His eyes narrowed. "Kill them."

Kagome gasped. "He's got a jewel shard! Inuyasha, we have to—"

Hell broke loose.

Bullets ripped through the air towards them. Scowling, Inuyasha pulled Kagome against him. _I don't know what those things are, but how much could they—GAH!!!_

His eyes flew wide as bullets dug into him. "GODS, THAT HURTS!!" Heart pounding, he lifted Kagome into his arms, snagged Ishiyana by the collar of his shirt and leapt out of the heart of the battle. After two short jumps, he landed on the opposite side of the compound, quickly setting Kagome and Ishiyana down. 

Kagome placed her hands on his chest. "Inuyasha, are you all right??"

He grimaced, touching a hand to the wounds on his back. "I'll live. What the hell were those things??"

"Guns. Lots of people have them." Ishiyana's cool voice made the two turn to face him. Ishiyana was frowning, staring at his sword. "Even you would be brought down by them after a while. Hell, even Naraku himself wouldn't be completely invulnerable." He smirked. "Maybe I should've grabbed a gun instead of this sword."

Kagome took a step towards him. "Ishiyana, are you all right? You don't sound like yourself."

He looked up at her, his eyes dark. "I think you two should find Naraku. I can take care of these guys."

Inuyasha snorted. "Are you nuts? There's no way you could—"

Ishiyana pulled out his sword.

Once freed, the black sword's aura pulsed wildly about it. Ishiyana's eyes became vacant, the aura seeping up his arm.

Kagome reached out to him, but a barrier sparked against her hand. Cradling it in her other hand, she called out for him. 

"Ishiyana, what's happening?? Ishiyana!!"

*          *          *

Ishiyana felt himself falling, but the world had gone black. He opened his mouth to yell, but nothing came out.__

_What the…what's going on??_

"Well. Long time no see."

Ishiyana gasped, and his fall suddenly stopped, though there was nothing under his feet. He looked around in the darkness. _No…it couldn't be. There's no way!_

Abruptly, a single light appeared before him. As he watched, the light turned red and grew, and grew…

"I've been waiting for you…_son._"

The red light solidified into the last person in the universe that Ishiyana wanted to see. His heart pounding in fear, Ishiyana clutched his fists.

"What…" his voice croaked, but at least it came out. He swallowed and tried again. "What are you doing here? You're dead!"

His father smirked, a shadow settling upon his face. "In a matter of speaking. I put my essence into this sword, knowing that eventually my idiot son would use it…" His smirk turned into a chilling grin. "And I would be set free."

"S-Set free?" Gritting his teeth, Ishiyana put up his fists. "No way in Hell am I letting you come back to life. You'll have to fight me first."

His father laughed. "Hell. Nice place. They didn't really want me, though."

Ishiyana snorted. "I'm not surprised. Look, I don't have time for this. I'm supposed to be fighting Naraku's men."

His father went still, shadows racing forward. "Naraku? You're going to face Naraku?"

Eyebrows furrowing, Ishiyana frowned. "Yeah, so what?"

Slowly, like poison seeping through the heart, a black scowl crossed his father's face. "Naraku. I remember him."

"Huh??"

"That bastard imprisoned me centuries ago. My soul _rotted_ because of him!!"

"What the hell are you talking about??"

His father's scowl deepened. "You learn a lot when you're dead. My soul is that of the human who formed Naraku…and was forced into oblivion by him."

Ishiyana blinked. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

A smirk. "You wouldn't. I learned another thing from being dead, however. You're that hanyou Inuyasha's reincarnation, aren't you?" At Ishiyana's shocked expression, the man laughed. "No wonder I could never stand you."

Ishiyana froze as the man walked forward (though on what, he didn't know). A dark ball of dread settled in the pit of his stomach.

"Ironically enough, it looks like I need you, boy."

Suddenly, the man's hand darted out and clasped Ishiyana's wrist. The boy gasped and writhed, years of terror at this man's hands racing to the front of his mind.

"L-Let me go!! Let me go!!!!" Panic welled up inside him. "LET ME GO!"

The man calmly gazed at his despised son. Slowly, Ishiyana's arm started to turn black, the darkness seeping in from the point of contact.

"You're going to help me, boy. You're going to destroy that Naraku to ensure my existence." His eyes narrowed. "And you're going to kill Inuyasha, just because I've hated him longer than I've hated you."

"W-What?? No way! Y-You can't make me—"

"Oh, I can make you do anything I want." He smiled. "You'll soon find out for yourself."

Ishiyana passed out.

*          *          *

"Ishiyana!! Ishiyana, snap out of it!"

Kagome's entreaties landed on deaf ears. Ishiyana remained immobile, his face darkening by the second. Even Inuyasha was starting to worry.

The half-demon unfolded his arms. "We don't have time to figure out what's wrong with him. Naraku's men are almost here." He lifted his sword, wincing at the pain in his back. "We'll have to fight without him."

"Don't even think about it."

Kagome and Inuyasha jumped at the deep voice that rumbled out of Ishiyana's throat. Slowly, the boy's free fist clenched, and he lifted the sword into a ready position. 

"They're mine."

As if on cue, the men burst around the corner of the building.

"There they are! Shoot!"

Ishiyana smirked. "Shoot _this!_"

A dark aura erupted around him, and the boy leaped forward.

"GA-RAAAAHHH!!!"

"Yaaa!!"

As if possessed, Ishiyana attacked the crowd of men. His arms blurred as he sliced the guns in two with swipe after swipe. The smirk never fading from his face, Ishiyana back flipped over a charging trio of men, sliced them in the back, then vaulted over them and shoved them back into another group of men. A demonic laugh erupted from Ishiyana as he fought, stabbing several men and severely wounding several more.

Naraku's men started to back away. "He's insane!!"

The huge man stepped forward again. "For god's sake, it's just a kid! Just kill him!"

"He destroyed our guns!"

The man scowled. "Then _I'll _do it!" He lifted his arm as Ishiyana turned to face him. The boy sneered and raced forward…__

_BANG!_

Everything stopped. Naraku's men froze, Kagome and Inuyasha's jaws dropped, and the compound fell into silence.

The huge man twitched, his gun dropping to the ground. Blood ran down his forehead.

"But…how…?"

Ishiyana stood three feet away, his sword arched high above his head. The barrier around the sword cracked and sizzled angrily. Slowly, the man dropped to his knees.

"He's…just a kid!" 

The man collapsed, face down in the ground.

Ishiyana lowered his sword, straightening. He turned his head slowly to look at the remainder of Naraku's men. They backed away.

"That…that kid just deflected a bullet right back at him!" They looked at each other. "Let's get out of here!!"

Ishiyana stood rooted to the ground as then men disappeared. Slowly, he turned to face Kagome and Inuyasha.

"I…Ishiyana?" Kagome tightened her hold on Inuyasha's arm. In response, Inuyasha hefted the Tetsusaiga. 

Ishiyana stepped towards them, but his eyes had gone completely black, including the whites of his eyes. 

Inuyasha stepped protectively in front of Kagome. "You moron, that sword's possessed you! Let it go!!"

Ishiyana smirked. "Well done, Inuyasha. It would seem that you're not as dumb as I thought you were."

Inuyasha stilled. _Wait a minute. That voice…it sounds like…Naraku??_ "It can't be."

Ishiyana smirked. "I see you're beginning to figure it out. It's a pity…perhaps if you had told my son about Onigumo, you wouldn't have me on your hands."

"Told his son?" Kagome gasped. "Ishiyana's father…no way!"

Smirking, the boy turned away. "I'll deal with you later, Inuyasha. First, I have to take care of a little obstacle." He lifted his sword, then lowered it and frowned. "Something's wrong. Why can't I sense Naraku anywhere?"

Kagome looked around, a perplexed frown crossing over her face. Suddenly, she grabbed Inuyasha's arm.

"I-Inuyasha, he's not here!"

The hanyou slowly looked over at her.

"What are you saying?"

"Naraku! He's gone!!"


	16. The Heart of the Matter

**Author's Note: Ok, it really wasn't my fault that this chapter was late. I was going to have it the 18th or so (of December), but I went on vacation for 2.5 weeks. Sorry!**

**I'm jealous of all you hard-core anime/Inuyasha fans in the Ohio area, because there's a conference in Columbus, Ohio on Jan 23-25 called Ohayocon. They'll have Richard Cox, the English voice of Inuyasha, Moneca Stori, the English voice of Kagome, Toshifumi Yoshida, a producer for Viz Video (DVD makers), and some people from ADV films. I can't go because of midterm week, but if anyone goes, TELL ME HOW IT WENT!**

**Muchas gracias to animeluvr8 and Jash010 again, without whom this chapter wouldn't have been possible. It took three drafts to get it right…even though the cool stuff's in a later chapter…**

**I hope you like it! Later days!**

*          *          *

Naraku shoved his hands in his pockets, frowning at the feel of denim against his hands. _Wearing the clothes of a commoner…how low have I sunk?_ Scowling, he resisted the urge to pull his hair down from its ponytail to give his face some cover, if only because his minions had warned him.__

_"You gotta blend in, boss. They already got the police after you. You don't wanna stand out."_

"Hmph." He adjusted the dark blue T-shirt. "After I take care of business, I'll find some clothing worthy of me." 

A slow smile spread across his face as he gazed down at the picture in his hand. The miko's family was conveniently arranged before him, practically begging him to destroy them._ Really, the foolishness of these humans. They're so complacent in this world that it will hardly take any effort whatsoever to get rid of them._

Naraku's smile disappeared as he was nearly jostled on the crowded sidewalk. His expression darkened viciously as human after human crowded him, completely unaware of his presence. Slowly, his hands fisted in his pockets.__

_Gods, they're everywhere! I've never seen humans in this kind of concentration before!_ To his utter humiliation and shame, his heart started pounding in his chest. He knew they couldn't hurt him, but there were just so _many_. He felt like they were closing in on him…

Gasping, he dug his way out of the crowd and ducked into a building. He bent slightly, lifting a hand to clutch at the fabric over his heart. _Dammit, it must be this human center of mine. That damn Onigumo must be afraid of such tight situations._ Naraku smirked. _I doubt he's ever seen that many humans at once either._

Regaining his composure, Naraku straightened and placed a hand over the nearly completed Shikon Jewel. _I only need to learn the location of one piece. Once I find it and take the shards from those fools, the jewel will be complete…_

He gazed out into the bustling street.__

_…And I'll never fear again._

"Sir! Excuse me, sir?"

Naraku blinked and turned to the human approaching him. A scrawny young man smiled at him. 

"Are you interested in purchasing a suit, sir?"

Finally, Naraku took a look around the store. Hundreds of finely woven "suits" lay at his disposal. Reaching out, Naraku took a look inside the collar of one particularly nice, dark suit.

"Armani. Hmm." Another smile worked its way across his face. "I like it."

Decision made, he turned to the clerk. The boy's eyebrows furrowed, and he instinctively took a step back.

"S-sir?"

"I'll take it."

*          *          *

Kagome clutched at Inuyasha's sleeve as they watched Ishiyana—or whoever he was at the moment—grow more and more upset.

"I-Inuyasha, do something!"

The hanyou scowled. "What am I supposed to do? The moron's been possessed, and I'm not exactly an exorcist!" Reluctantly, he smiled. "Where's that monk when you need him?"

Ishiyana clutched the sword angrily and turned to glare at the others. "Well, what the hell are we standing around for? We have to go catch that son of a bitch."

Inuyasha growled. "Not with you the way you are. Whoever you are, release Ishiyana. He's a big enough pain in the ass without someone else controlling him."

Ishiyana's tremendous black eyes blinked in surprise before a rough, gravelly laugh rumbled through his chest.

" 'Whoever I am'? You're even more like my son than I thought."

"Yeah, yeah, we got that part. Why the hell did you bring up Onigumo before?"

Ishiyana scowled. "You idiot. I _am_ Onigumo!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened, and he tightened his grip on Tetsusaiga. "You…why you—"

"All right, I'm tired of this." Abruptly, Ishiyana appeared behind Kagome and held the tip of the sword to her throat. He glared at Inuyasha. "You have a choice, hanyou. Either you take me to Naraku, or I slit the throat of our beloved Kikyo." 

Grinning, he snagged her hair and tipped her head back. "Even if you are a double, it seems you're worth something." He lowered his voice and muttered under his breath. "Though it figures I was born a generation too early this time around."

Trembling with rage, Inuyasha extended the sword towards them. "Let…go…of…her," he started slowly. "_Now._"

Ishiyana's smile didn't waver. "I gave you your choice, hanyou. I watched her die once, I can do it again." He tipped the sword towards her, pricking the skin on her throat. She whimpered, fear shimmering in her eyes. 

Inuyasha hesitated, then lowered his sword, his eyes hard. "Fine," he ground out. "But you have to release her, NOW."

Ishiyana scowled. "If I did, you'd kill me in the next breath." He slipped his free hand from her hair to her arm, gripping it painfully. "You'll take us both."__

_I'll kill him for this._ Inuyasha balled his fists, moving closer to them. "I said, release her!"

"Do you think I'm bluffing?" With a deadly calm, Ishiyana shoved Kagome in front of him and positioned the sword. "Too bad."

As the terror pooled in her eyes, Inuyasha panicked. "Stop!" The boy stared at him, nothing revealed in the black depths of his eyes. Inuyasha slowly put the Tetsusaiga away and turned his back to the two.

"Get…on." Rage rolled painfully through him, but he couldn't risk Kagome's safety. He stiffened at the feel of the two climbing onto his back. 

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha." The soft, sniffled words drove a dagger into his chest. He reached up and gave Kagome's knee a gentle squeeze. _Nothing you could do. _His expression darkened. _But he won't get away with this._

Ishiyana managed to keep the sword gently against Kagome's neck as he fisted his hand in the back of Inuyasha's shirt. Slipping his free arm around her waist, he held her close, giving her a grim smile.

"Nothing like a little insurance." Facing forward, Ishiyana delivered a sharp kick to Inuyasha's side. "Let's go."

Growling and promising thousands of bloody deaths for Onigumo, Inuyasha took to the air.

*          *          *

Kagome whimpered as Ishiyana tightened his hold on her. In reflex, Ishiyana pressed the sword closer to her throat, scowling darkly at her. Inuyasha flinched slightly at her distressed sound and, as he took another leap, tightened his hand reassuringly around her knee.__

_Don't worry, Kagome. I won't let him hurt you._ He scowled. _I promise._

Sniffing, Inuyasha came to a stop over a store. People were running about frantically, yelling and waving their arms.

Kagome leaned over to look Inuyasha in the face. "Why did you stop?"

"Naraku was here."

Eyebrows rising, Kagome tried to understand the clatter of voices below.

"…Guy came out of nowhere and stole a suit!"

"He sent that poor guy through the window!"

"He knocked over a police car!"

"He was a freak! I saw a tentacle, I swear!"

Inuyasha frowned and looked at Kagome. "Do you understand what they're talking about?"

She nodded, bewildered. "It…it sounds like Naraku stole a suit and resisted arrest. I guess…he's on the run."

Inuyasha sniffed at the air and took a leap. _What the hell is Naraku thinking?_

_*          *          *_

_I hate this goddamn era!_

Naraku scowled as he ducked into an alleyway, letting the strange vehicles with the flashing lights and horrible noises race by. Pulling the picture out of his jacket, he crumpled it and threw it to the ground.

"Dammit, at this rate, I'll never find the miko's family before Inuyasha catches up with me." His scowl darkened as he wandered deeper into the alley. _So much for using the family as leverage. I could've held them for ransom, taken the miko's jewel shards, and slaughtered them all! Now, I don't have the damn time!!_

With a growl, he ran through the alleys towards the edge of the city. _I'll find somewhere to hide for a while, let this blow over, and then figure out what to do._ He frowned. _I can't establish myself here if that miko's family still exists to claim the house._

Abruptly, Naraku burst out of the buildings and found himself unprotected. He took a long look around, taking in the fields and trees surrounding him. A river rumbled under a nearby bridge, and small children ran about.__

_I…hate…humans._

Gritting his teeth, Naraku slipped behind a tree, though it afforded him little cover from the authorities. _What kind of morons would design a city that just…stops??_ His hands fisted. _I can't believe that in the future, humans run amok like this. What the hell happened to the demons?_

"Excuse me, young man, but you look troubled."

Naraku stiffened at the sound of a time-wearied voice. Placing one hand on the rough bark of the tree, he turned to face a gently smiling old man. Leaning on a gnarled cane, the old man lifted a hand to his gray beard and huffed.

"What could be the problem? You're a promising young man." His smile grew. "Or, at least, you dress like one."

Naraku blinked slowly, trying to process the fact that the old man had no fear of him, the first being to do so. His mouth pulled into a frown.

"There's nothing wrong with me, old man. Go away." _You'll attract attention if you stick around much longer._ Naraku flinched at the sound of growing sirens and pressed himself briefly against the tree for comfort. Schooling his face into an expression of mild contempt, he took a strong step away from the tree and straightened his suit jacket. He glared down at the old man, who continued smiling pleasantly.

"I must leave now. I have…business to attend to." He tried to step around the man, but the old codger kept stepping into his path. Naraku scowled for an instant before pulling his face into a chilling smile. "Sir, I would suggest you move. Now."

The old man chuckled. "You young people seem to have trouble appreciating your elders."

At that, Naraku's smile became slightly genuine. "Actually, old man, I'm a lot older than you think." His smile fell as the flashing lights came into view. "This conversation is over." 

As he pushed by the old man, Naraku heard a dry chuckle.

"You can't always hide from your problems. Sometimes you have to face them yourself."

Naraku stilled. "That's not my style." He scowled. "You wouldn't understand."

"Oh, wouldn't I?" The old man hobbled closer. "Perhaps instead of running, you should face down your…troubles. A man like you, I'm sure, could make a difference in his world if he wanted to."

Eyebrow quirking, Naraku glanced over his shoulder. "And if that 'difference' is out of reach?"

The old man smiled. "Grab something closer."

*          *          *

Ishiyana pried his eyes open, greeted by dark mist. Groaning, he tried to sit up, but he found himself bound by a hard, black material.

"So, you're awake."

Blinking, Ishiyana watched his father walk into view. He matched the man's grim smile with a scowl.

"I don't know what you're up to, _Dad_, but I'm getting tired of it." He struggled vainly against his binds. "Get the hell out of my body!"

Ishiyana's father smiled. "Not yet. I have a few scores to settle."

"With _who?_"

"Naraku, for starters. Then I'd like to get rid of that Inuyasha fool, if only through fatherly devotion to you." He grinned mockingly and turned away. "And if I could do in that new Kikyo, I'd be set."

"YOU'RE GOING TO _WHAT??_"

The man rubbed his ear. "There's no need to shout." Slowly, he turned to face his enraged son. "Think about it. I wanted her so badly that I formed Naraku, and because of that, my soul withered and rotted. Now, I find out that once again, I missed my chance to have her."

He trailed off in thought, a sickening smile crossing his face. "Then again, if I have control of your body…" He glanced down at his son. "I may get to have her after all."

Ishiyana froze, rage boiling up within him. "You…dare…say that…to me?" Something vile rolled in his stomach. "You will never…touch a _hair_…on Kagome's head."

His father chuckled. "You idiot. I already have!"

Ishiyana closed his eyes. Whatever was rolling in his stomach split open, and something new and dark bubbled out. Trembling, Ishiyana opened his eyes and glared at his father.

"You will regret that."

The quiet words sent a chill down the man's spine. Swallowing, he gave a soft shrug. "What could you possibly do to me?"

Ice hardened Ishiyana's gaze. "There are worse things than purgatory, _father_."

Abruptly, Ishiyana flexed against his binds…__

_CRRAAACK!_

Shards flew about the area, forcing his father to lift a protective arm over his face. "But-but that's impossible!" Lowering his arm, he jumped at the sight of his son standing inches away from him. Another chill went down his spine at the utter calm on his son's face.

Gritting his teeth, the man pushed his face into his son's. The boy didn't flinch.

"You think you can take me on? I was too powerful for you in the feudal era, and I'm too powerful now!"

Slowly, Ishiyana began to smile. He lifted a hand, studied it, and curled it into a fist. Lifting his gaze to his father's, his smile grew.

"Frankly, Dad, I don't give a damn."

In one swift move, Ishiyana slugged his father in the face. The man stumbled a step back, surprised, then lifted a hand to his cheek and smiled.

"You really are an idiot. You can't hurt me that way. We're _souls!_" The man laughed softly, shaking his head. "It's a wonder we're related."

Ishiyana scowled. "So, what, I have to take you over?" _Yuck. What a creepy thought!_ "Or, maybe…" He lifted an eyebrow, thinking back to old memories with his father. "Since this is my body, I just have to kick you out, hmm?"

His father snorted. "Please. I'm begging you, try to do that. I haven't had any real amusement in years."

At that, Ishiyana raced forward, preparing to kick his father in the stomach. _Maybe if I can knock him down…_ He lifted his foot, aimed his kick…

…And was caught by his father. 

The man held onto his son's foot and smiled. "You continue to fail, son." The boy hissed in pain as the black aura started seeping into his ankle. With a well-aimed twist, he knocked his father's hand away and landed on the ground, rubbing his ankle.__

_Dammit. How am I supposed to beat him if he just keeps infecting me??_ Ishiyana scowled. _It's as if…as if he's not bound by…_ He blinked, then slowly smiled.

"I get it." Immediately, he stopped rubbing his twisted ankle and stood. As he'd expected, there was no pain. Ishiyana let out a bark of laughter as he faced his father. "I get it! I kept losing because I was thinking in mortal terms, but we're not mortals at the moment, are we?"

"Hmph. So, eventually, you catch on." His father turned away, losing interest. "No matter. It won't do you any good."

Ishiyana took a step forward, then hesitated. _Ok, so I'm not supposed to think in mortal terms. But how the heck do I fight him, if not physically? Can I even beat him physically?_ He stared at his father, his heart pounding. _If I don't figure it out, Kagome and Inuyasha may be in danger!_ He snorted suddenly. _Though I doubt that in my body Dad could beat a demon. Inuyasha'd rip me apart if he were upset enough._ The thought sobered him. With the things his father hinted doing to Kagome, Inuyasha might very well get upset enough to kill him!

Looking up, he noticed a vacant look in his father's eyes. _What's he doing?_ He scowled and strode forward, standing directly in front of him. The man vaguely noticed.

"Hey…HEY! You're controlling me right now, aren't you?? Cut it out!"

The man simply smiled. Abruptly, Ishiyana got a horrible vision of his father, in _his_ body, forcing himself on Kagome. _Is THAT what he's thinking about???_

"I said, CUT IT OUT!!"

With those words, Ishiyana lifted his hands, grabbed his father's shirt…

…And flung him 20 yards away.

"H-huh?" Ishiyana looked down at his hands. "Oh, right! It has nothing to do with normal limitations!" Testing himself, he squatted and leaped. Bingo! He landed right next to the man, who glared up at him with hatred.

Suddenly, the man reached up and snagged his son's shirt over his heart. "You know, I really didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice." He sent his aura directly into Ishiyana's heart.

Gasping, the boy crumpled to the ground. His heart squeezed painfully, and despite his attempts to remind himself that it wasn't real, he could feel his heart crushing. Blearily, he looked up at his father, at the demented look on his face.__

_No. I won't lose. I can't afford to!_ He pulled in a single, sharp breath, closing his eyes. _I have…I have to protect Kagome. _

His head pounded, circling that one thought. _I have to protect Kagome. I have to protect Kagome._

Slowly, the aura seeped back out.__

_I have to protect Kagome._

His eyes snapped open, he jumped to his feet, and he clapped his hands over his father's.

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER!!"

He erupted in golden light, and all was silent. Still shimmering, he looked down his nose at his father, who lay crumpled on the ground, unconscious. Picking him up, Ishiyana stared forcing his own aura into his father, unconsciously using it to keep him immobilized.

"I will _never_ let you hurt her." 

With a sigh, he turned his thoughts outward, mimicking his father.

"Time to get my life back."

*          *          *

Inuyasha's eyebrows lifted when Ishiyana's sword tapped him on the neck. Glancing back, he saw that it had wandered away from Kagome's neck, and Ishiyana's eyes were closed. Immediately, the hanyou landed, set Kagome down, grabbed Ishiyana's arm, and, using the boy's favorite move, flipped him over his shoulder.

"Omph!"

Ishiyana peeled his eyes open, then swallowed hard. His eyes crossed as they focused on the really, _really_ big sword that hovered over his nose.

"Uh…Inuyasha? Do you have to hold that thing so close?" He smiled weakly. "You could put an eye out with that."

Inuyasha growled. "You think I'll fall for that act? I should kill you right now for even _touching_ Kagome—"

"Whoa, whoa, act? Inuyasha, it's _me!_"

Inuyasha's grip on Tetsusaiga tightened. "How stupid do I look?" He scowled. "I swear, if you weren't in Ishiyana's body, I'd slice you in two!"

Ishiyana blinked. "Hold up. Since when do you care?"

Kagome watched the volley of words, a frown crossing her face. _This doesn't seem right. Why would Ishiyana's father put on an act when he was doing so well before?_ Her frown grew until she got a good look at his face.

Or, more specifically, his eyes.

"Inuyasha! He's back to normal!"

The hanyou glanced over his shoulder. "Huh? How can you tell?"

A grin split her face. "His eyes! His eyes are back to normal!!"

Ishiyana raised an eyebrow. "Am I missing something here?" He glanced at the two of them. "What was wrong with my eyes?"

Scowling, Inuyasha took a good look…and started feeling like an idiot. "Feh. So you are back." He pulled the Tetsusaiga away from the boy, allowing him to sit up. "And I _don't_ care."

"Ishiyana!! I'm so glad you're back!!"

Both boys started as Kagome sped across the short distance and threw her arms around Ishiyana. "I was so worried!!"

Ishiyana's face turned bright red as she squeezed him tightly. "I…uh…I'm sorry?" His tongue tied itself in knots.

The sound of grinding teeth drew his attention. Inuyasha's arms were folded tight over his chest, and a scowl threatened to put cracks in the hanyou's teeth. Inuyasha turned away.__

_Dammit…does she have to hug him like that? Two minutes ago, she was terrified of him._ His scowl deepened. _Does she get off on that kind of thing??_

At the sound of his low growl, Kagome pulled away and glanced at him. _Oh for crying out loud, is he jealous again?_ Annoyed, she opened her mouth to snap at him, but she was stopped by Ishiyana's hand on her arm. 

"Kagome…what did I do?" Ishiyana looked her in the eye. "What did my father make me do?"

She blinked at his hard tone. "Well…" _How am I supposed to tell him that he went on a killing spree, hijacked Inuyasha, and implied that he was going to kill me?_ She bit her lip, saying nothing.

That was all he needed. Nodding firmly, he pulled himself to his feet. 

"Well, then, we'd better get moving." He glanced at the sword in his hand. "If my father wants to wreak havoc on Naraku, I say let him." A sneer curled his lip. "Then maybe he'll go to hell where he belongs."

The others said nothing for a long moment before Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and stepped forward.

"You say you're back to normal, but I'm not so sure. Let go of the sword."

Ishiyana frowned thoughtfully at him. Glancing down, he attempted to pry his fingers away from the sword hilt, but nothing happened. Annoyed, he tried again, but he only got his muscles to flex.

"I…can't."

Inuyasha scowled. "Then we're not out of the woods yet. You could succumb again at any moment!"

Immediately, Ishiyana's gaze snapped to his and hardened. "I can promise you, that's _not_ going to happen."

"Hmph." Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga again. "Maybe I should just knock you out now and save myself the trouble later."

"Don't even _think_ about it." Ishiyana lifted his own sword. "I've got a score to settle with Naraku now, and I'm not going to let you stop me."

"Feh. As if you could do me any damage!"

"Wanna bet?"

Sighing, Kagome stepped between the two and put her hands up. "Could you two fight later? Naraku's getting away."

Inuyasha frowned grumpily, but he slid the sword into its scabbard. "Right. Let's get out of here." Bending over, he helped Kagome onto his back and growled under his breath as Ishiyana clambered on.

"I should make you _walk_."

Ishiyana grinned and tightened his grip on the hanyou's shoulder. "Aw, gimme a break. You know you wouldn't make me walk after you all by my lonesome."

"Not if I broke your legs first."

Ishiyana batted his eyes. "I knew it! You _do _care!"

"Shut…up."

*          *          *

Naraku leaned against the bridge, still pondering the old man's words. _Perhaps the old codger was on to something. I can worry about the miko's family and setting up a position here later. First…_ He rolled the jewel in his hand. _I should take care of my human heart. Then I'll deal with all of them,_ he smiled, _and I'll be unstoppable._

He glanced up over the wreckage of police cars in front of him. Through the smoke and steam, he could just barely make out a red outfit streaking through the air.__

_Face my problems, hmm?_ His smile grew, and he pocketed the jewel.__

_Here they come._


	17. Conflict of Interest

**Author's note: Ok,**** I had this chapter ready for you guys last Sunday, but ff.net decided to have a field day with my url formatting, and no WAY did I want you to see the chap at a lower quality. I'm sorry for the wait.**

REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I want to try and hit 200 before I finish this story…and I only have a couple chapters and an epilogue to go. I may be writing a sequel to this, but that all depends on what happens at the end. This story has spun out of control so many times; it may jump out with something I never expected…0_0

**Disclaimer: Bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh…*drool ***

*          *          *

The wind howled as a massive feather floated through the sky. Folding her slender arms across her chest, Kagura frowned at the approaching mountains, then at the quiet, pale girl before her.

"I still don't understand how Naraku got his message to you if he's truly in the future." Kagura peered at Kanna's mirror, then frowned deeper at the murky gray depths of it. _I'm not even sure I buy that future story at all…but it would explain why his presence has disappeared._ Her frown turned into a scowl. _Figures that even when he's gone, he can control us. Control ME._

Kanna blinked slowly at the woman beside her. "Naraku can send a message to my mirror easily if he's in our era," she quietly replied. "This message was faint, but it was still there."

"Hmph. I'm not sure even Naraku has that kind of power."

"Or perhaps he is more powerful than you thought."

Uneasy, Kagura shifted her position on the feather and shot a glance at her sister's face, but as always, the girl had no expression. Kagura huffed again and turned away. _She's nothing but a doll. Where Naraku leads, she follows without hesitation. How can she have no will? _Grumpily, she shot a look at the quiet boy behind her. Kohaku merely gazed at the ground passing below. __

_And he's no better. Am I the only one of Naraku's underlings who has a will of her own??_ Her scowl deepened. _I could never face him alone…dammit. I have to play along, whether I like it or not._

"Fine," the woman stated after a moment's silence. "Then where is our target? I'd prefer to get the job done quickly, if you don't mind."

Kanna shifted her mirror slightly, clearing away the swirls of white to reveal a tornado racing around the mountain to their left. Without a word, Kagura turned the feather in that direction and increased the speed of the wind around them.

After a moment, the tornado blew into their line of sight. Smiling, Kagura dipped the feather into a dive.__

_At least I'll get to have some fun with this._

_*          *          *_

Ishiyana's father groaned as he slowly came to. Blinking blearily, he scowled at the bright region around him. Slowly, his son turned to look at him, a cool expression on his face.

"Boy…what have you done to me??"

Ishiyana cracked a humorless smile. "No less than you did to me. I'm nowhere near as weak as you made me think I am." He turned away, hesitating before his next words. "Look, I don't know how to get rid of you, but I REALLY don't feel like wasting energy on containing you."

His father growled and struggled, but he couldn't quite get his limbs to move.

"…_But_, I'll make a deal with you, if you'll listen."

"You think I'll work with _you?_ Are you insane??"

Ishiyana turned back, his expression self-depreciating. "Perhaps. I _am_ new with this soul stuff." He fell silent, then spoke again. "Still, I thought you said that Naraku was your main enemy. After what he did to you, wouldn't you give anything to return the favor?"

His father stilled. It wreaked havoc on his pride, but he didn't see any immediate way to get free unless he cooperated. Sure, he would eventually release himself from his son's bonds, but by then, Naraku could be long gone. Gritting his teeth, he relented.

"Well?" he snapped. "What does my idiot son propose?"

Ishiyana smiled again. "I'll give you the opportunity…and you'll become Naraku's problem."

The man thought for a moment, then slowly smirked.

"Deal."

*          *          *

Naraku smiled softly as the group approached him. Growling, Inuyasha landed a short distance away, nearly tossed Kagome and Ishiyana off his back, and whipped out Tetsusaiga.

"You two stay back!" He charged forward, took aim, and swung. "Tetsusaiga!"

Naraku calmly reached out a hand, levitated a smashed police car, and threw it in the heart of the blast. Wincing at the blinding light of the explosion, Inuyasha ground to a halt.

"Dammit. Why don't you quit using _toys_, Naraku, and fight me yourself for once!!" As the smoke cleared, Inuyasha started to run forward again…

…But nothing was there.

"H-huh??" His eyes widened as he felt Naraku's slimy presence slip behind him. He tried to turn, swinging Tetsusaiga in an arc…

"Hmph. Pathetic." Naraku's arm turned brown and shot out from his sleeve, piercing Inuyasha's right shoulder before drawing back.

"Gah!" Gasping in pain, Inuyasha clutched his shoulder and knelt on the ground. A vicious growl rumbled in his chest as he turned around. "Why you—"

Leaping to his feet, Inuyasha slashed again, but Naraku simply shifted out of the way. A chase ensued, a stream of curses spilling out of Inuyasha's mouth as swing after swing missed its mark.__

_Dammit to hell. Why can't I hit him??_ Inuyasha doubled his speed, but for some reason, he just couldn't catch up with Naraku's maddening smile. _What's his angle??_

Watching the fight with growing unease, Ishiyana clenched his fists. _At this rate, Inuyasha's going to wear himself out before he lays a finger on Naraku!_ He glanced down at his sword. _Unless he has a distraction…_

_Well, why not. Now's as good a time as any._

Closing his eyes, Ishiyana delved into his soul. 

_You remember our deal? _

_Yes._

_Then let's get this over with._

Kagome notched an arrow in her bow and kept it at the ready, biting her lip in worry. _Inuyasha, please be careful! Your wounds haven't healed yet…_ She lost her train of thought as a surge of evil energy erupted from the boy beside her. 

"I…Ishiyana?"

When the boy opened his eyes, they were black.

Kagome backed away. "Oh no…not again!!"

To her surprise, the boy turned and smirked at her. "It's too bad we couldn't have more time together, my little Kikyo, but a man does have to get his priorities in order." Scowling, he faced the fight with Naraku. "First and foremost…Naraku has to pay. But don't you worry." Reaching out, he trailed a finger down her cheek. Kagome flinched. 

"I'm sure we'll run into each other again in Hell."

Ishiyana raised his sword and walked closer to the fight. Watching Naraku slip away yet again, he smirked and called out.

"Naraku, you piece of slime! Did you really think you could get away from me??"

The demon's head swung in the direction of the voice, his face momentarily shocked. Immediately, Inuyasha took advantage of his distraction.

"H-raaah!"

Tetsusaiga took a chuck out of Naraku's chest.

With a roar of pain, Naraku released a cloud of poison vapors in Inuyasha's face and landed in front of Ishiyana, a hand over his wound. Naraku's expression darkened as he peered into the boy's face.

"You can't be…it's impossible…!"

Ishiyana's expression darkened to match Naraku's. "I've waited centuries to get back at you for locking me up." His black aura erupted. "Your time is finally up!"

Ishiyana swung at Naraku, but the demon dodged easily. 

"Do you really think you could defeat me, Onigumo??" Rage suffused into Naraku's face. "How could a _human _ever—"

"Then maybe you should pay attention to a _demon!_" Inuyasha caught Naraku in the back with a swing. Enraged, the demon started to turn.

Ishiyana rammed the sword into Naraku's heart.

And everything fell apart.

The sword's aura warped and seeped into Naraku, and the black aura surrounding Ishiyana ripped itself away and slammed into the demon's chest. With a surge of power, Ishiyana was blasted into the wreckage in the street.

"GGRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHH!!!!!"

Naraku clawed at the sword, but it melted into his body. His heartbeat audibly accelerated, and the demon dropped to one knee. Deep within, the introduced soul of Onigumo wrapped around Naraku's human heart and fed it, making it fester and grow.

Hissing, Naraku clutched his chest as his body started to fall apart and recombine in various places. Tentacles exploded out his back, then pulled back in; his arm sprouted a green head, and then healed.

Inuyasha closed his dropped jaw and raised his sword. He focused on the wildly clashing demon winds before him.

"Naraku, prepare to die!! Wind Sc—"

Eyes glowing a violent red, Naraku flung a massive clawed arm at him, crashing through the wind scar and knocking aside the Tetsusaiga. His heart throbbed painfully, throwing his reason (and his temper) out the window.

"Fool!! I will NEVER succumb to a human heart!! **_NEVER!!!_**" 

Nearly insane with rage, Naraku threw hundreds of misshaped claws, tentacles, and spikes at Inuyasha. The hanyou tried to dodge, but the bullet wounds in his back made him sluggish.

"Oomph!" Inuyasha gasped in pain as the claws and spikes sunk into him, and then fought for breath as the tentacles squeezed the air out of him. His wounds howled in denial as they were multiplied and aggravated.

"Let go of him!!"

A purple arrow shot between them, decimating most of Naraku's appendages. As Inuyasha hit the ground, Naraku spun around and wildly eyed Kagome. His heart twisted.

"YOU _BITCH!!_ HOW DARE YOU??"

He raced towards her and snagged her with a newly re-grown arm, but a trace of sanity worked its way back onto his face. Using every ounce of his will, he forcibly calmed his heart. "If you're in such a hurry to die, you can at least be useful first!"

"Not so fast! Drop her!"

Everyone glanced over to see a battered and pissed Ishiyana level a gun on Naraku. A dead policeman lay next to him.

"Let go of her now, or I'll blow your head off!"

Naraku blinked at the boy, and a smile worked its way onto his face, his heartbeat finally starting to slow down. "Of course. How could I forget?" Lifting his other arm, he shot an extension at him.

Gritting his teeth, Ishiyana fired, his hands snapping up from the recoil. The bullet caught with a gold fire and obliterated the arm.

"Wh-what the…" Ishiyana stammered. "What did I just—"

Following a roar, another arm raced forward and dug into the boy's back pocket, ripping it off.

"Yaa!" Clapping a hand to his butt, Ishiyana jumped forward and spun around. He watched the hand close around something and draw back to Naraku. 

"My jewel shard!!"

Naraku's eyes, though still wild, glinted smugly. "Of course. I could never complete the jewel without it." He tucked Kagome under his other arm, ignoring her kicks and screams. "And with your little miko here, I should be able to find the last shard. The power I've always craved is MINE!!"

Throwing his head back, Naraku roared in laughter and erupted in smoke, spiraling up to the sky and disappearing.

Inuyasha finally freed himself from the rest of Naraku's appendages and leapt to his feet.

"KAGOME!!!"

Heart pounding with fear and rage, Inuyasha snagged Ishiyana, threw him onto his back, and took off for the shrine.

"No way he gets away with this!!" he growled. "NO WAY!!"

*          *          *

Kouga growled at the despised woman before him. "Wench!! How _dare_ you show your face before me!!" His hands balled into fists. "I'll avenge my pack if it's the last thing I do!"

Kagura yawned and shifted the feather away from him. "Yes, yes, I know; however, I have no time to waste with you today." She turned the feather around, putting Kanna in front. "Just hand over your soul like a good little boy."

Kouga leapt at them and tried to land a kick on Kagura, but Kanna simply put her mirror in the way and blasted him back to the ground.

"Oomph!"

He slid across the ground, creating a trench as he went. Gritting his teeth, he started to pry himself out of the ground.

"Kouga."

The quiet voice made him still, and he looked up at the girl, entranced by his reflection in her mirror.

"Give me your soul."

His eyes went wide, then slowly emptied out. He didn't move as Kagura leapt down from her feather and lifted her fan.

"Feh. Child's play."

A pained howl pierced the air.

*          *          *

Lost in thought, Miroku wandered along the side of the river running through the village. His staff jingled rhythmically as he poked it into the sand with every other step.__

_Odd how serene everything is when Naraku is nowhere to be found._ Miroku frowned. _Which, of course, means that he's probably wreaking havoc in Lady Kagome's world._

Coming to a stop, Miroku tightened his grip on his staff and stared at the ground. _Dammit…I hate feeling so useless! As long as Naraku's over there, I can't do a damn thing. Lady Kagome could and probably **is** in danger!_

In an uncharacteristic show of frustration, he kicked a large rock into the river. _Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!_

"Miroku?"

He turned and dredged up a smile for Sango. "Yes, what is it?"

She hesitated, then walked over to him. "I'm guessing you feel as restless as I do."

He sighed and stared into the water. "At this point, I suppose we can only pray that they come back safe and sound."

"…That…" She hesitated, then slammed Hiraikotsu into the ground. "That's not good enough!! I need to know what's happening!" Fury leapt into her eyes as she looked at Miroku. "How can it be that that scum can travel through the well, but we can't?? It doesn't make any sense!"

"I know. Trust me, Sango, I feel the same way." He frowned. "Perhaps the large jewel shard in his possession allowed his passage through the well. After all, it seems to be augmenting his powers already."

"That jewel." Sango scowled at the ground. "Its powers are so strong…yet it's always used for evil! If only it had fallen into the right hands, it could have done some real good—"

"Hmph. You think so, do you?"

The two turned to see Kiori hobble his way to the riverbed in his damaged man form. With a disgruntled expression on his face, he lowered himself to the ground and placed his wounded leg in the cool water.

After a moment, Miroku walked closer to him. "What did you mean by that?"

The man smiled grimly. "You people seem to think that the jewel will grant any wish you want." He glanced up at them. "Idiots. You really have no clue how it works, do you?"

Sango placed her hands on her hips. "Enlighten us. What do you know of the jewel?"

He chuckled. "Enough to know that any wish you make, whether pure or foul, will always be in conflict with a part of the jewel. Unless the jewel was already pure or already corrupted, the wish could not be granted in its entirety."

Sango huffed and folded her arms. "And how would you know this?"

"Because he already tried." They both looked at Miroku. "Am I right, Kiori?"

The man blinked at him, scowled, and sighed. "Yes, dammit, you're right." Kiori flinched as Kirara walked into view, ears tilted towards him. His scowl deepening, he continued.

"I wasn't content to be a cat in a human's world, so I stole the jewel and wished to have any form I wanted. Instead of the freedom I desired…" He glared down at his wounded leg and said nothing.

"You found yourself frozen. Interesting." Miroku fingered his staff. "I wonder if Naraku knows of the jewel's limitation."

Kiori snorted. "Probably. I have to give the demon some credit…he certainly does his research." He looked away. "Though I'm not sure even _he_ can completely corrupt the jewel. That girl is probably getting in his way."

Sango blinked. "You mean Kagome?"

"Mm. She's probably the biggest threat he has." Softly, he chuckled. "I wonder if he's figured that out yet."

*          *          *

Kagura smiled at the two glittering jewel shards in her palm. _They really are beautiful, in a terrible way. I wonder how much blood was spilt for these before the wolf got them?_

As she turned to walk away, Kohaku blinked at her. "Aren't you going to kill him?"

"Why should I bother? A body with no soul isn't going to cause us any more trouble than a dead one." She leapt onto the feather and directed it towards the southwest. "Let's get out of here."

*          *          *

"PUT ME DOWN, YOU DISEASED PIECE OF SHIT!!"

Naraku ignored her, merely tightening his hold on her middle until she gasped for air. Kagome struggled in his grip, ignoring the fact that even if she got free, she had a couple hundred feet to fall before she'd hit the ground. 

Looking back through Naraku's smoke, she could just barely make out Inuyasha. He was obviously trying to catch up, and if she knew him at all, he was probably cursing his mouth off. Seeing him in pursuit made her relax a little.__

_If Inuyasha's after me, Naraku won't get far before he catches up. When that boy gets mad, no one can stand in his way._ She blinked. _Wait. He really does get upset if anything happens to me. That's a sign that he cares, right?_

She sighed shallowly, struggling for a little more room in Naraku's grip. _If he weren't so hung up on Kikyo, I wouldn't worry at all about this. Just because he's always with me, it doesn't mean…_

_Doesn't…mean…_

_Hold up. Kikyo can see those shards, too. Why would he stay with me, if he could just go to her and look for the jewel shards, especially if she's the one he wants? Did it even occur to him? _A blush tinged her cheeks. _Why else would he stay, unless…he…**wanted** to be with me?_

Warmth spread in Kagome's chest, and despite her perilous position, she started to smile. _That's good, if it's true, because the only place I want to be…_

_…Is with him._

Naraku glanced down as Kagome chuckled. She glanced up at him briefly, a smirk on her face. __

_When he catches up to you, Naraku, you're toast…that is, if there's anything left once I get through with you. Give me a chance, and I'm going to purify your slimy butt!! _She thought of Inuyasha again, and courage blossomed in her heart.__

_I won't let him down._


	18. Miko of Mine

**Author's note: Just fyi, miko=priestess, hanyou=half demon, baka=idiot/moron/stupid, and youkai=demon (though I don't know if I used that). **

**Hokay, I want to thank everyone for reviewing! I'm really sorry it took so long, but it was another one of those: "I know where I want it to go, but how the heck do I START it?" chapters. **

**Also, just for clarification, I'll review: Yes, Onigumo is now completely out of Ishiyana. He's still evil, but he's Naraku's problem now, lol. There are five shards left in the past: Kouga's two, Kohaku's, Miroku's (he had it in chap 13), and the final shard. **

**It's all boiling down! Leave reviews! *Special thanks to Jace and animeluvr8. ***

**Disclaimer: *scream***

*          *          *

Kikyo tilted her face to the sky as an icy wind blew by her. With a soft whine, a soul stealer paused in front of her, then floated away. Frowning softly, Kikyo turned and headed towards the village she once knew so well.__

_Souls are getting restless. Something is about to happen._ Her frown increased, a small worm of unease wriggling its way through her. _What could cause such an ominous presence?_

*          *          *

Naraku glanced over his shoulder at the hanyou in the distance. _Damn him, he's too close. I'll need more time before he catches up with me._ He scowled, ignoring a painful thump in his chest.

_Tsk, tsk, tsk. You're awfully easy to aggravate, Naraku. I expected better of you._

_Shut the hell up._

_One hanyou and his double are all it takes to plant doubt in your mind? Are you insecure or something?_

_Shut. Up. _

_After all, the double is only a human. Oh wait, but he managed to damage you, didn't he? That weapon of his could become a problem for you. And you realize that stealing the miko will upset them both, right? _

Naraku's eyes grew wild with anger. _That's the idea, you idiot!! I swear, Onigumo, if you don't quiet down, I'll— _

Kagome flipped her hair out of her eyes and glanced up at Naraku. His expression was contorted with anger, and he was mumbling under his breath. Biting her lip, she focused on the giant jewel shard nestled under his jacket.__

_If I could just get it and throw it back to Inuyasha…_ Slowly, she reached up, her breath caught in her throat. 

"…Expel you and bury you in a pit of fiery lava! Tar and feathers…"

Kagome withdrew her hand slightly. _Who is he talking to??_ Her eyes widened. _Is he actually talking to Onigumo? _Taking a deep breath, she started to slip her hand under Naraku's jacket. _Maybe since he's distracted, I can—_

A hand closed over hers and roughly dragged it away. Yelping in surprise, Kagome glanced up at Naraku's face. A chill raced down her spine.

"Why…you…little…" His enraged gaze locked upon her as he increased the pressure on her hand. She winced, trying to pry her hand away. "I swear," he breathed, his voice rough from barely suppressed anger, "if I didn't need to you get that last shard..." 

He tightened his hold on her hand yet again, forcing tears into Kagome's eyes. She bit her lip to keep from crying out. _I feel like my bones are going to snap!_

Abruptly, Naraku let go of her hand and glanced backwards. At that rate, Inuyasha was going to catch him before he even made it to the well! A low growl rumbled in the demon's chest.__

_I didn't want to use these yet, but it's the only way to get him off my tail!_ Naraku reached inside his jacket and pulled out several wooden dolls. Smirking wryly, he dropped them and increased his speed.

"Have fun, Inuyasha."

*          *          *__

_What the hell are those? _Inuyasha squinted at the small objects falling from Naraku. He didn't catch any strange scents from them, so what could—__

_Fwoom!_

Six Naraku puppets exploded into the air, chuckling madly.

"Wh-what the heck??" Ishiyana shouted, gripping Inuyasha's shoulder. With a wavering hand, he leveled the gun at first one, then another Naraku.

"Puppets! Naraku dropped his goddamn puppets to slow us down!!" Gritting his teeth, Inuyasha tried to pull out Tetsusaiga, but the increased chuckling of the puppets distracted him.

"Not this time, Inuyasha." As one, the puppets released a cloud of roots and stretched them towards the pair.

Inuyasha reached again for his sword, but Ishiyana stopped him.

"We can't waste the time for you to fight. Just keep after Naraku! I'll take these guys out!" Gritting his teeth, Ishiyana took aim and fired at the puppets. Bullet after bullet caught with gold fire and decimated the roots, partially clearing a path for Inuyasha, but every time the hanyou tried to slip through, more roots flew into the way.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha dodged a malicious root, growling as Naraku's image grew fainter. "Aim for the chest, you idiot! The roots grow back!"

"Don't you think I've figured that out??" Ishiyana ducked as a root narrowly swiped by his head. Narrowing his eyes, he carefully lined up a shot…__

_BLAM!_

"Graaaaaagh!"

Raising a fist into the air, Ishiyana shouted his triumph. "All right! I got one!" Grinning, he took aim at a Naraku that had shifted in front of him.__

_BLAM!_

"Raaaaaaaaaah!"

"Yahoo!" Ishiyana fired again and again, finally clearing a path for Inuyasha. The Narakus growled in frustration and began winding about each other, roots crisscrossing in the air. Inuyasha continued going straight ahead, watching with a grudging respect as the Narakus were decimated. 

Laughing, Ishiyana gripped the other boy's shoulder. "Man, now I know why the Americans find cowboys so entertaining!"__

_BLAM!_

"Yippee-ki-yay, you son of a—"

"Will you PLEASE get a grip??" Inuyasha resisted the urge to throw the moron off his back. _At least he's clearing a path. At this rate, I might still be able to catch up to—_

_FWOOM!_

Another batch of Narakus sprang to life before them, forming a barricade. Giving up all pretension of being the real Naraku, the puppets hissed and snarled at the pair. Their roots formed a tangled mass in the air, and the white baboon furs ducked and dodged around each other. Grinning, Ishiyana took aim again.

"Just keep going, Inuyasha. I'll blast a hole through them!"

"You'd better!" Inuyasha ground his teeth as he approached the writhing Narakus. _The real Naraku is pulling away from us!_

Their low chuckle filled the air as the roots started to wrap around them. Inuyasha ducked and dodged around the roots, narrowly avoiding them as he approached the wall of bodies. His brow furrowed as he saw the roots wind back around once he passed them.__

_If we don't get through this line, the puppets will have us surrounded!_ Inuyasha glanced back at his reincarnation.

"You ready??" 

"Ready!" Ishiyana started to tighten his finger on the trigger. A group of Narakus banded together in front of them, chuckling as they released a cloud of roots in the boys' direction.

"Now!"

"I'm on it!!"__

_Click… Click…_

"…Uh oh."

*          *          *

Naraku smiled as his puppets enveloped the boys. He dropped his last few a small distance away.

"That should give me the time I need." Chuckling, he shifted his grip on Kagome, ignoring her increased struggles. 

"You jerk!! What are you doing to them??" The gunshots had really worried her, but the sudden silence worried her even more. All she could see was Naraku dropping puppets, but how were the boys faring against them?__

_Please, gods, please don't let Inuyasha get hurt. Please!_ She closed her eyes, then opened them and glared at Naraku.

"I swear, Naraku, if anything happens to them—"

"You needn't worry about that. After you fetch me the final shard, all of you will meet in Hell." His grin grew as he stared off into the distance. "Take some comfort in that, at least."

"What makes you think I'm going to—"

"Go to sleep." Naraku released a small cloud of miasma in her face, effectively knocking her out. In a short time, he arrived at the shrine and touched down in front of the well house. Blinking, he scowled at the clear air. _What happened to all the miasma?_

_What do you think? The girl purified it. Moron. _

_I told you to SHUT UP! _

_What, am I supposed to twiddle my thumbs while you try to obliterate my soul? Fat chance! I'll do whatever it takes to screw you up._

_Don't you DARE— _

_I picked up a song this time around. Care to hear it? _

_NO. _

_I know a song that gets on everybody's NERVES! _ On the last word, Naraku's heart twisted so hard that it drove him to his knees in pain.

_Everybody's NERVES! _

"Yaah!"

_Everybody's NERVES!_

Rising unsteadily to his feet, Naraku pulled out a hive of the Saimyousho and released a few of the insects. Within moments, they returned the jewel shards he had planted in the gangsters.

"Feh. Useless." Frowning, he fused the shards with the giant fragment. "They barely absorbed any negative energy at all!" _Will the jewel still work properly?_

As Naraku musingly walked towards the well, the shards in his possession glittered and pulsed. A strange wind came up from behind him and blew into the well house, howling emptily in the dark well.

*          *          *

Sango glanced up from her contemplation of the river when Miroku sprung to his feet.

"Is something wrong?"

Miroku frowned thoughtfully. "No, I don't think so…" He started wandering back into the village.

"Where are you going?" When he didn't reply, she stood and began to follow him. A frown settled on her face. _This isn't like him. What's going on?_

Miroku placed a hand over the shard in his cloak. It pulsed softly, pulling him into the village. __

_Strange, the jewel has never acted on its own accord before. Why would it do so now, unless…?_ His eyes widened, and he increased his pace.__

_…Unless Naraku is returning?_

*          *          *

Naraku paused before he jumped into the well. _If I know that hanyou, those puppets won't delay him for long. I'd better leave him something extra._

Grasping the jewel tightly, Naraku concentrated on a demon deep inside him. After a moment, he managed to move it towards his arm. His hand bulged and darkened, pulsing madly. With a grunt, Naraku released the demon.

"I knew it was a good idea to envelop you. After all, you were the best that idiot had to offer." He braced himself over the well. "Do whatever you can to stop the half demon and his double."

The black mass hissed in reply and began to take form. A low whine snuck out of its depths and rose in pitch, continuing until it resembled a laugh. Two green eyes appeared, glinted, and narrowed.

"Yesssss, Lord Narrrrrrrrrrrakuu…"

A wry smile on his face, Naraku leapt through the well.

*          *          *

Inuyasha yelled in frustration as three Narakus smothered and squeezed him with their roots, yanking him and Ishiyana apart. If he could just get his arm free…

"Dammit, I thought you had this covered!!" Inuyasha scowled in concern as Kagome's scent grew fainter. Bracing his feet on the chest of one Naraku, he managed to push himself away as several spikes plunged down. He hissed in pain as a few caught him in the side.

Ishiyana tried to reply, but a slim root wrapped around his neck and tightened. Gasping for air, he tried to free a hand to pry the root away, but he couldn't do it. His vision became hazy.

"I…Inu…" 

Inuyasha twisted his head to see the other boy get pulled further away. Scowling, he increased his effort to get an arm free.

"Dammit, don't you die on me!" His eyes narrowed, and he added under his breath, "At the very least, Kagome'll _kill_ me if you do." Finally, he managed to slip a hand free. Dipping his claws in a small, newly formed scratch, he smirked.

"Blades of blood!!" The roots around him slackened, giving him enough leeway to rip out Tetsusaiga. His grin grew.

"Ha! Eat THIS! WIND SCAR!!"

The Narakus in front of him barely had time to yell before they were enveloped in the yellow light. Now free, Inuyasha spun around, landed briefly, and launched himself towards Ishiyana. The boy's eyes widened as he watched the big sword come closer.__

_He'd better not miss! _His vision darkening from lack of air, Ishiyana squeezed his eyes shut.

"H-raaaaah!" With a well-aimed swing, Inuyasha took out the Naraku grasping Ishiyana's neck. As the boy started to fall backwards, Inuyasha swung at the remaining Narakus around them.

"Wind Scar!!"

They screeched as they were blown away. Quickly sheathing his sword, Inuyasha snagged Ishiyana's arm and swung the boy onto his back. Ishiyana gasped for air, the color returning to his face.

"Thanks…Inuyasha."

"What the hell happened back there?? I thought you said you were going to take them out!"

Ishiyana lifted his head from its slumped position on Inuyasha's shoulder. "I _would_ have, but I ran out of bullets!"

Inuyasha shook his head, heading in Naraku's direction. "Great, just great. Thanks to you, Naraku's practically gotten away!"

"You think I _wanted _that to happen?? I care about her, too!" 

"Don't remind me," Inuyasha grumbled under his breath. _Just hang on, Kagome. I'm coming!!_

*          *          *

Naraku paused outside the well, glancing around at the clear fields. He frowned.__

_Dammit, where is Kagura? She should have arrived here by now._ Walking out into the clearing, he threw the girl to the ground. 

"Oomph!" Kagome pried her eyes open. "Wh-what…?" Suddenly, her situation dawned on her, and she jumped to her feet.

"Ok, buster, start explaining! What do you want with me??"

Naraku narrowed his eyes at her. "You should know that by now."

She rolled her eyes, planting her hands on her hips. _Weird. Why aren't I scared?_ "I know, you need me to find the last shard. But _why_ do you need me to get the last shard??"

"You may be a worthless human, but you still have something I don't." He stepped closer, looming over her. Swallowing, Kagome took a step back.

"I need your miko sight."

"What??" She steeled her spine. "You think I'm going to just tell you where it is? Even if I knew, I wouldn't—"

A flash of anger swept across his face, effectively shutting her up.

"You'll get the shard for me, and you'll do it willingly." He lifted a hand, taking another step closer. Kagome resisted the urge to step back from him. "However, your current level of ability is not where I need it."

He placed his hand on her head and smiled, sending a chill down her spine.

"Let me fix that for you."

With those words, he sent a powerful punch of demonic energy straight into her core.

Screaming, Kagome waved her arms like a madwoman. Her very soul howled in denial, rejecting the demonic energy. __

_No! No!! I can't let him do this!!_ Her thoughts scrambled as an elemental part of her being stirred to life. _I can't let him corrupt me!! I can't!!!_

Her eyes went white.__

_I CAN'T!!!_

Her body erupted with purple light, and a soothing calm swept over her. The demon energy evaporated. Slowly, Kagome closed her eyes and reopened them. Naraku's smile widened.

Her irises were violet.

"Now then. The last shard?"

Kagome blinked at him, her hair waving gently in her purple aura. A soft smile settled upon her lips.

"You really are a fool, Naraku." She turned away and started to walk through the woods at a languid pace. Frowning, Naraku followed.

Kagome continued to smile, feeling cosmically at peace. _I understand everything now. I know what Kikyo was trying to do when she betrayed us._ Her aura bent back a branch as she walked, snapping it back into Naraku's face. She ignored his growl of impatience. _He's too evil to simply destroy. He'll always exist in some form. The only way to get rid of him…_

_…Is to purify him with the jewel itself._

Kagome followed the tug of the final jewel shard, coming to a stop before the place where her life had taken such a drastic turn.

The God Tree.

Closing her eyes, she placed a hand upon the rough bark of the tree, running her fingers over the worn spot where Inuyasha's body had lay pinned for half a century.

"Of course," she murmured, opening her eyes. "It makes sense, since everything else stems from this."

"It's here?" Naraku frowned and stepped forward. "Impossible. Why can't I sense it?" With a scowl he lifted his hand, obviously preparing to decimate the tree.

"I wouldn't do that, Naraku."

He paused, glancing at her. Her calm, violet gaze rested on him. 

"Why not?" he ground out.

"The shard is here…but it's not. If you damage the tree, you'll never find it." She chuckled softly at his barely contained frustration and turned back to the tree.

She had once learned that the tree was a Time tree. Because it stood testament to so many eras, it had gained the power to link them. The Warring-States Era and the present were only two moments in this tree's life, but there were so many more. The tree _knew_ so much more.

…Hid so much more.

Smiling, she shook her head. No wonder she had never felt the shard before.

It was trapped in Time.

With a sigh, Kagome leaned against the tree, feeling the presence of the shard as well as the spirit of the tree itself.__

_You have guarded it long enough. Please let me in. The struggle is almost over._

Wind sighed through the branches of the tree, and a low moan welled up from its roots. At the point of contact with Kagome, the tree began to shimmer with a white glow. After a moment, the glow spread, expanding from her fingertips to the furthest reaching leaves and down into its roots. 

Eyes wide, Naraku took a step back as the ground beneath him began to glow, watching as bolts of white raced down the unseen roots in every direction, even all the way…

…To the well.

Miroku burst into the clearing in time to see white light envelop the Bone Eater's Well, Sango close behind him. The shard in his cloak vibrated, warmth radiating from it. He closed a hand over it and pulled it out, staring wide-eyed as a tiny aura pulsed into him.__

_It…it can't be…_He stared into the forest.

A howling wind swirled up from Kagome's feet, every crack in the tree's bark protesting. Barely audible voices whipped around and around the tree, voices of pain and love from eras past and present. Closing her eyes, Kagome leaned her weight on the tree…

…And stepped right into it.

*          *          *

Inuyasha landed in the middle of the shrine and scowled as Ishiyana piled off his back. Glancing around, he unsheathed Tetsusaiga. 

"Naraku's already gone through the well, but…" He paused and sniffed at the air.

"But what?"

"We're not alone."

A high chuckle rumbled out of the darkened well house. Heavy feet thumped to the doorway, and two blaring green eyes laughingly peered out at him. A large black face slowly poked out of the entry.

Crinkling his nose, Inuyasha readied his sword. "Figures. I thought Naraku destroyed all the Kitlings!"

The giant cat giggled. "Not me! Lord Naraku decided to keep me around. He said I was exceptional!" Letting out a high, laughing shriek, the Kitling hopped out of the building and perched on its hind legs, its massive front paws curled against its chest. "He left me the honor of destroying you!!"

Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah, right." Ears twitching, he glanced back to see Ishiyana stoop down and pick up a fallen gun. 

"What the hell are you doing?"

Silently, Ishiyana released the empty clip from his gun and let it fall to the ground, replacing it with the partially loaded clip from the gun on the ground.

"Inuyasha…" He glanced up, his eyes stern. "Go get Kagome. I'll deal with this."

"Are you _nuts?_ After what happened last time?" His eyes narrowed. "Are you trying to be a hero?"

Ishiyana scowled at him. "Look, these things know all your moves. You couldn't even lay a finger on it the night I arrived in the Feudal Era." He leveled his gun on the grinning menace. "Kagome needs you. Go _after_ her!"

Inuyasha hesitated, then slid his sword into its sheath. "You really are a goody-two-shoes, aren't you?"

Ishiyana smirked. "I pride myself on that." _If Kagome's in half as much danger as I think she is, Inuyasha's the only one who can save her. Much as I want to be her knight in shining armor…_

_…Inuyasha'll just have to fill the job._

Shaking his head, he fired a shot at the Kitling, purposely not sending his own aura into the bullet. When the creature dodged, the bullet merely lodged itself in the wall of the building (instead of blowing it apart).

"Go, Inuyasha!!"

Immediately, Inuyasha sprung for the well, slipping past the Kitling as it roared and turned towards him. Running to the side of the building, Ishiyana fired again at the creature, driving it away.

"Forget him. _I'm_ your opponent!"

Hissing, the creature charged him. Ishiyana threw himself to the side, watching as Inuyasha's hair disappeared into the well.__

_Good luck, buddy._

*          *          *

Kagome pushed through the white world surrounding her, the air pushing gently back like silky wisps of cotton candy. Her breathing slightly labored, she reached out to grasp the jewel shard. It winked and shivered in midair, trembling as Kagome's hand closed about it.

Immediately, Kagome felt a sigh of relief float through the air, and she smiled.

"I promise everything will work out."

The air shuddered in reply.

Steeling her spine, Kagome turned back to the evil presence awaiting her, but her body abruptly froze. Her eyes widened as a scene flashed before her eyes, its outcome nearly forcing tears to her eyes. Slowly, she gazed down at the shard in her palm.

"So that's what my dream was about," she murmured.__

_Kagome._

Blinking, she glanced over her shoulder. Far off in the distance, she could just barely sense a familiar half-demonic presence.

"Inuyasha…"

All the moments they'd shared together flashed before her eyes. She could see Inuyasha yelling at her, staring at her, rescuing her, and holding her. Suddenly, Kagome found herself forcing her way through the mist, trying to reach him. The jewel shard warmed in her hand, almost as if it was trying to reassure her.__

_If things don't work out the way I planned, I could lose him forever! Just in case, I need to talk to him. He needs to know how I feel about him._

_…He needs to know I love him._

*          *          *

Inuyasha blinked as the normally blue light of time travel went white. His stomach lurched as he felt his body grind to a halt in midair.__

_What the… What the heck is going on??_ Swallowing a wave of nausea, Inuyasha looked around the empty space. _Where am I??_

"Inuyasha."

His breath caught as Kagome slowly walked into view, her hair and clothes floating about her. She smiled softly, her hands closed tight about something.

"K…K…" Inuyasha swallowed and tried again to force words out of his throat. "Kagome, what's going on? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Inuyasha, but I needed to tell you something." She shimmered, her purple aura drifting about her. Inuyasha's eyes watered slightly at the sight of her, and he absently brushed at them.

"What? What do you need to tell me?"

She hesitated, biting her lip. "Well, I…" At that moment, she felt a pulse of evil energy behind her, and she glanced back in concern. She didn't see anything. Swallowing hard, she took another step forward.

"Inuyasha…you care about me, right?"

"Wh-_What?_" He blushed, fisting his hands in embarrassment. "Where the hell did that come from??"

"I… Inuyasha, I…" Her eyes shimmered with tears. Inuyasha started to panic.

"What? You have a problem with me??" When she didn't reply, he felt all his old defenses rise into place. "If you do, spit it out!"

"Inuyasha!" Frowning, she started to speak, but at the look on his face, she lost her nerve. Swallowing, she tried another tack.

"I…I know what the outcome of this battle is going to be. You have to believe in me, Inuyasha. If you don't have faith in me…" Her eyes lowered. "You must have faith in me, or we might lose everything."

"What are you talking about??" His gut churned at the finality in her tone. "I'm going to protect you, so there's no need for you to—"

"I know that, Inuyasha." A sad smile settled on her face. "But that's not what I'm asking you. Do you trust me?"

Uneasiness and embarrassment wriggled through him. "Wh-why the hell would you ask me that?"

"I don't have the time, Inuyasha. I need to use this…" She opened her hands, revealing the final jewel shard. His jaw dropped.

"Where did you get that??"

"I'll explain later!" She made as if to step closer, but she remained the same distance away. "I have a plan, and I'll need to use the jewel, but you have to _promise_ me you won't lose faith in me!! I know what's going to happen, Inuyasha, but I can't stop it unless you…" 

She trailed off, tears shimmering anew in her eyes. Inuyasha's heart pounded in his chest.

"I do have faith in you, Kagome, but I don't understand why you're asking! What's going to happen?" 

She closed her eyes, a single tear streaking her cheek. "You'll see." She opened them again. "Promise me!"

"I…I promise!" _Why are you talking like you're about to die??_ "Kagome, please, tell me what's going on!" 

She didn't answer.

"Kagome!" Gritting his teeth, Inuyasha forced his way to her, closing his hands about her shoulders. She stared up at him in surprise.

"Don't talk like that, Kagome. I'm _not_ going to lose you, so don't go sacrificing yourself!!" Heart pounding, he pulled her close, pressing her face into his chest. Closing his eyes, he buried his face in her hair. _To hell with embarrassment!_

"If you think I'm going to stand aside and let you die, you're twice as dumb as I thought! You…you mean too much to me for you to just leave me here…" He trailed off as her arms wrapped tightly around his waist and squeezed. His blush burned brighter, and he gently tipped her face up. Brows furrowing, he stared at her.__

_I don't know what's going on here, but no way can I let her do something crazy. If she wants a confession, then…then I'll…_ Swallowing, he rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.

"We've been in this too long together to give up now. No matter what it takes, Kagome, I'm going to protect you from Naraku. You have to hang on until then, you hear me?? I…" He cleared his throat. "I care a lot about you, and if it costs me my life, you're going to get through this safely!"

He pulled her away and glared down at her.

"So don't you dare die!!"

Her eyes widened, and, courage swelling in her heart, Kagome let her face blossom into a warm smile. She chuckled softly. "You know, Inuyasha, I always wanted to tell you something."

The glimmer in her eyes nearly made his heart stop. "Wh-what?"

A blush staining her cheeks, she gently laid a hand upon his cheek and rose to her tiptoes, breathing into his ear.

"I—"

At that moment, a dark cloud blasted between them and ripped her away, flinging Inuyasha back. He stared as she disappeared into the white light, struggling all the way.

"Kagome!! No!!"

The white world surrounding him suddenly disappeared, and he landed roughly at the bottom of the well. He could smell both Kagome and Naraku nearby. 

Stomach churning with dread, he leapt out of the well.

"Kagome, hang on!! KAGOME!!"


	19. Completion

**Author's note: First off, THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed. I got a lot of new people, which made me feel great, and it's always great to hear from everyone who's backed me up throughout this whole adventure. THANK YOU! * Hug. ***

**I was going to have this out a week ago, but I couldn't get up the will. Everything I wrote seemed wrong…until I settled on who to start with. Once I pick that, I'm good to go. (Also, I was thinking of doing an April Fool's chap…but I decided that I didn't feel like having a horrible and bloody death.)**

**I went on a major rewriting spree, so take another look at the first few chaps. 1 and 2 are changed the most (added scenes).**

**Happy Easter/spring/Passover/break to whom it applies! Thanks to Jace and Jess, I love you both! *Hug. ***

**If anyone wants to do fanart for my story, PLEASE email me!!**

*            *             *

Sango's eyes narrowed as she watched a familiar feather float into vision. 

"What on earth is Kagura doing here?" Lifting a hand to shield her eyes from the sun, she took note of the figures atop the feather…

…And let her hand drop limply to her side.

"Kohaku?? Kohaku!" Hefting her boomerang, Sango ran forward. Bracing her feet apart, she lifted Hiraikotsu over her head. "Let him go! Release him, now!!"

Kagura ignored her as she hovered over the clearing, turning the feather towards the woods. Lifting his head, Kohaku looked down at the woman standing beneath him. A vague look of recognition crossed his face.

"Kohaku, jump down!" He blinked at her. "Kohaku, _please!_"

He turned away.

Sango scowled, bitter tears stinging her eyes. "Damn that Naraku…I'll destroy him if it's the last thing I do!"

"Speaking of whom…" Miroku lifted his staff and approached the hovering feather. "Why aren't you rushing off to your Master, Kagura?"

The woman looked coldly at him from over her shoulder. _Why should I have to deliver the shards like some mindless drone? He can come GET them._ Thoughtfully, Kagura tapped her fan on her shoulder. _But if he completes the jewel, what will he do with me? I'll be useless to him._

With a small smile, Kagura let the feather settle to the ground and gracefully rose to her feet. When Sango rushed towards her, Kagura calmly held out her partially unfurled fan, blocking the girl's path.

"Get out of my way!!" Sango poised Hiraikotsu. "I won't let you keep me from my—"

"Do you honestly think you can save him?" Kagura smiled as Sango stiffened. "Naraku will get the shard in his back, make no mistake of that. Your little brother is doomed."

"Why you…" Sango gritted her teeth. "I'll save my brother from him, and I'll go through you if I have to!" With a grunt, she hurled her weapon. "Hiraikotsu!"__

_Perfect._ Kagura gave her fan a soft flick, sending enough blades of air to stop the boomerang in its tracks. The giant bone weapon fell to the ground.

"Kagura." The soft voice whispered through the air as Kanna rose to her feet. She clutched the mirror to her heart. "What are you planning? Naraku made no mention of this."

Kagura turned and gazed at the girl, resting her fan against her chin. _Naraku can watch me through that blasted mirror. He knows every move I make._ She frowned. _But how do I counter it?_

"Kagome!! KAGOME!"

Turning, she watched the hanyou jump out of the well. She arched an eyebrow. _Where did he just come from? No matter. His timing is impeccable._ She stepped forward._ If he is here, they may actually have a shot at defeating Naraku before he makes his wish,_ she smirked,_ and perhaps he can solve my little problem._

With a sharp nod, she waved her fan. "Dance of Blades!"

Inuyasha glanced in her direction and threw himself to the side just before the wind blades struck him. 

"Dammit, Kagura, I don't have time for this!!" He ripped Tetsusaiga out of its sheath and aimed it at her. "I have to save Kagome!" He started to run towards the forest, but a second wave of blades hit the ground before him.

"You'll have to deal with me first."

Gritting his teeth, he faced the wind sorceress and lifted his sword. "Damn you, Kagura!"

She smiled as Kanna stepped before her._ One little push, and I'll be rid of her forever._ "How can you expect to save your little miko if you can't even defeat me? Pathetic." She faded back, unfurling her fan completely. 

"Why you little witch!!" Inuyasha raced forward, locking eyes with Kagura even as Kanna raised her mirror. "I'll cut through both of you! Wind Scar!!!"

"That won't be necessary." Kagura let out a trilling laugh and leapt out of the way. "Dance of Dragons!!"

Kanna glanced over her shoulder, her eyes widening slightly. "Why did you—"

Her soft scream split through the air as the tornados ripped through her. She started to turn, the shiny face of her mirror turning away from Inuyasha…__

_FWOOM!_

_CRACK!_

The blast from Inuyasha's sword cut through the tiny demon and hit the back of Kanna's mirror. A tremendous crack ran down the length of its face, the swirling white erupting within. With a horrible screech, souls broke forth from the mirror, completely shattering the glass.

Kanna sighed as her body disintegrated, her kimono softly drifting to the ground.

"Perfect." Kagura snapped her fan together and waved Inuyasha off. "Go have your fun. Don't get killed too quickly."

"What did you say??" Inuyasha growled furiously, but his face clouded with worry when a yell sounded from the forest. _Kagome, hang on!!_ He sent a parting glare to Kagura as he sped into the forest. _I'll deal with YOU later!!_

Kagura smiled. "Now then, to return to business." She rolled her eyes as Sango picked her weapon out of the ground and aimed it. "Relax. I'm going to offer you a deal, now that Naraku isn't listening." She walked forward, deliberately stepping on the shards of the mirror before speaking.

"I'm the only one who knows how to save your brother." Kagura smiled. "Are you really willing to destroy the only hope for his future?"

Sango glanced down at Kohaku, who had watched the entire event with a dull expression. He glanced up at her, a tiny flicker in his eyes.

Reluctantly, Sango lowered her weapon.

"What do you want?"

"You get my heart back from Naraku, and I'll tell you how to save your brother."

Sango glanced at Miroku for a moment before turning back to Kagura. _I doubt I can trust her, but given the choices…_

"Deal."

*          *          *

Kagome gasped for air as several black tentacles squeezed and tugged at her. The white world around her howled in fury as she was dragged through it. With a shock, she was ripped out of the tree, cold air rasping across her skin. She hit the ground painfully, the tentacles squirming about her.

"Wh-what?" Her eyes widened as the air about the white-tinged tree screamed, every bough shaking in fury. Her eyes snapped to the dark figure behind her as the tentacles flew away from her body.

Naraku gazed down at Kagome, his red eyes glinting in the afternoon light. Instinctively, Kagome's hand tightened over the jewel, and she pressed it to her heart. A frown settling upon her face, she rose to her feet.

"You're a fool, Naraku. Just because the last shard is available, it doesn't mean that you'll get your wish."

He smirked. "Oh, but it does." His grin turned feral, and his eyes widened dangerously. _I can already taste that power. It's almost complete!_ His eyes darted to the sky in time to glimpse a feather drifting through the air.

_It took her long enough!_ He turned impatiently to Kagome. "Time to leave, miko."

Naraku grabbed Kagome roughly by the arm and started dragging her towards the clearing, ignoring her protests. _The last few shards are so close!! Once I bond them together, I'll finally be whole! FINALLY!!_

Kagome stumbled behind him, her temper working its way to the surface. _Dammit, he doesn't have to be so rough!_ Her frown deepening, she concentrated her aura into her trapped wrist and let her power grow…

"Ow! Dammit!" Spinning around to face her, Naraku cradled his singed hand. Fury and impatience written on his face, he lifted his unharmed hand and backhanded her across the face. He scowled as she hit the ground.

"Idiot. I would have preferred to test my new strength on you, but if you insist…" Naraku grasped Kagome by the hair and hefted her off the ground, ignoring her yelp of pain. He thrust his face inches from hers.

"I could destroy you now."

Kagome scowled, her aura growing and crackling angrily about her. "Just try it, _half_ demon!"

His eyes narrowed dangerously. "You'll regret saying that." He lifted a hand before her face, watching her eyes grow as a red ball of energy grew in his palm. A dark wave of pleasure ran through him at the thought of how much damage he could cause that pretty face of hers.

With a sick smile, he pressed his hand to her face.

"So long, Kikyo."

He released the ball of energy.

Kagome's scream was partly muffled by Naraku's hand as she clawed at the air. Naraku's red aura warped about her head, a small cloud of miasma mixing into the swirling mass. He grinned as her struggles diminished, then stopped, her arms dropping to her sides.

"Don't worry, my dear miko. You won't be the last to arrive in Hell."

_ You truly are a fool, Naraku._

He frowned as her voice whispered in his head, soon carried on the wind. 

"A fool, a fool, a fool…"

A scowl creased his face. "What the hell…?"

Two small hands reached up and grasped his neck.

"H-Huh?" Startled, Naraku released Kagome's face. The miko's violet eyes blinked back at him.

She wasn't hurt at all.

Kagome's aura nullified the rest of the evil aura around her, her expression solemn. Her hands tightened on his neck.

"You, Naraku…"

With a resounding _crack,_ Kagome's aura exploded into a violent ball of energy. The tree next to them exploded, shards of bark whipping through the air. Kagome's expression melted into a mask of hatred.

"…Are…a…"

Her hands tightened once again.

"**_FOOL!!!_**"

*          *          *

Inuyasha shoved branches and shrubs out of his way, hacking at anything that didn't immediately give to his hands. _Please, Kagome, don't get hurt!! I'm coming. I'll save you, just hang—_

"**_FOOL!!!_**"

His feet grinding to a stop, Inuyasha stared as a tremendous flash of purple light erupted in the forest. Soon after the flash, a black shape came hurling through the trees.

"Woah!!"

Throwing himself to the ground, Inuyasha barely missed getting clocked with…

…Naraku?

He watched in awe as the demon crashed through the trees towards the clearing, his torn face painted with rage, pain, and a healthy dollop of fear. The instant Naraku was out of sight, Inuyasha warily rose to his knees.

"W-what the hell?"__

_Crackle._

Looking up, Inuyasha saw Kagome stride angrily towards him, her aura singing the trees about her. His jaw dropped. _She…she looks incredible!! _He had noticed the change in her in that white world, but seeing it up close was a completely different experience. 

Kagome's miko light shimmered about her, picking at her hair and clothes in its violent wind. Strength fairly oozed from the muscles jumping in her arms and legs, but the biggest change rested in her face. He'd never seen such anger, such fierce determination on her face before.

It scared the shit out of him.

Inuyasha was so caught up in her new appearance that he forgot to speak until she had already passed him. Coming to his senses, he leapt to his feet.

"K-Kagome!! Wait!"

She paused, hands fisted at her sides. Slowly, she glanced over her shoulder.

Inuyasha felt his stomach tighten as those violet eyes pierced him. It was almost as if she was gazing straight into his soul. Hand shaking, he involuntarily rubbed his palm over his heart.

"Kagome, what's going on? What's happened to you?"

She said nothing, but her face softened.__

_"Trust me."_

His ears perked, but he could swear her lips hadn't moved. _What the hell?!?_ "Kagome…"

She strode towards the clearing. After a moment, Inuyasha tightened his grip on Tetsusaiga and followed.

"Kagome!"

*          *          *

Bullet holes cracked the once smooth white pavement of the shrine.

Ishiyana grunted as he narrowly dodged a new appendage sprung from the cat demon. The creature laughed shrilly, pulling the new arm back into its body.

"Foolish boy. How long can you fight before your pitiful body collapses?"

He scowled, pointing the gun squarely at the creature's chest. His finger hesitated on the trigger, memories of fights with Kiori coming to light.__

_"Because of you, I lost all of my children! All my Kitlings, gone!"_

"Damn it, why am I always the nice guy??" Gritting his teeth, Ishiyana aimed for the demon's shoulder. _If I could just immobilize the stupid thing, I could try to bring it back through the well. At least then Kiori wouldn't have a grudge to hold anymore._

He fired into the Kitling's shoulder, but it simply laughed and regenerated. Releasing a high shriek, the Kitling reached out and tried to strike him with a clawed arm. The moment Ishiyana dodged, however, a spike tore out of its chest and raced towards him.

"Yah!" Clutching his side in pain, Ishiyana hit the ground and rolled. He peeled open his eyes and found himself scooting backward as the Kitling loomed over him, fangs parted in a grin. It slowly lifted a hand, claws extending from its fingertips.

"Looks like I have no choice." Lifting his gun, Ishiyana prepared to fire into its heart…__

_Click._

"Oh come on, not again!!" Cursing the gun, Ishiyana rolled out of the Kitling's reach. Leaping to his feet, he took off at an aimless run, tossing the empty clip from the gun. As he searched for another gun lying about, the Kitling took a flying leap and landed just behind him.__

_Wump._

"Ow!" Ishiyana yelped as the Kitling's giant paw pinned his chest to the outside wall of the well house. Struggling to get free, he tried to pry himself away from the wall, but the creature simply leaned more weight upon him. 

Scowling, Ishiyana watched the cat draw back its free paw and unsheathe its claws…__

_Dammit, NOW what do I do?? My gun's empty!_ Ishiyana glanced down at it._ Then again…_

_"Kagome, if you have the power to make those arrows anything but normal…"_

He lifted the gun and pressed it to the Kitling's heart.__

_"…Couldn't it be said that you could generate the same power **without** those arrows?"_

He fired.__

_BLAM!!_

"KREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEARRRRRRRR!!!!!"

The Kitling screamed as it was enveloped in a tremendous blast of yellow light. The gun ripped itself out of Ishiyana's hand through the mighty backlash, making his hand sing in pain.

Wincing, Ishiyana cradled his hurt hand against his chest as the yellow blast diminished and slowly dissipated. Blinking, he looked around.

"Where did it go?"

"Mrow?"

Ishiyana's eyes slowly traveled down…

…To the tiny kitten at his feet.

"What the…" Ishiyana watched in amazement as the kitten shook its head and gently bopped itself with a paw. Grinning angelically up at him, the kitten purred and rubbed against his leg. 

"Oooook…" After a moment's hesitation, he gathered the kitten up in his uninjured hand, smiling wryly as it simply curled up and cuddled into his chest. "Guess I purged you of Naraku's influence." He looked up at the sky imploringly.

"God, can my life _get_ any weirder?"

Holding the cat against him, Ishiyana rushed down the steps in the well house and leapt over the side of the well.

"Now to help save Kago-OOMPH!"

The air whooshed out of him as he hit the dirt at the bottom of the well. He stood, rubbing his sore bottom with his injured hand.

"What the heck just happened? Why didn't I go through?" His eyes widened as his hand passed over his missing back pocket. "Oh no! My jewel shard's gone!!"

The kitten mewing in his arm, Ishiyana dropped to his knees in the dirt.__

_Kagome, please be safe!!!_

*          *          *

Naraku hit the ground in the clearing, rolling from the impact. Wheezing for air, he clutched at his burned throat and lurched to his feet.

"D-damn…m-miko…!" His voice was faint and raspy, and pain flashed across his face with every word.

"Naraku!!"

The demon's red eyes wrenched to the side as the demon slayer and the monk ran up to him. A hissing breath escaped him.

"Of course…we c-can't…forget…you." Naraku turned towards them and sent an extension flying at Miroku.

"Gah!" Miroku swung his staff up to block, but the tentacle simply wrapped around him. After pinning his arms to his sides, the tip dug around in the front of his cloak.

"Let go of him!" Sango heaved her boomerang. "Hiraikotsu!!" 

Growling in frustration, Naraku sent a second tentacle to intercept the boomerang. With a jerky movement, he sent the weapon back at Sango. It buried itself a few feet from the demon slayer.

"F-fools!" The instant his first tentacle closed about the shard, he wrenched it away from Miroku, spinning the monk into the dirt. Immediately, he sent another tentacle towards the young boy who sat beyond them, head bowed.

Sango gasped, running to her weapon. "No! Leave him alone!!" Horror swept through her as the tentacle embedded itself in the young boy's back.

"Kohaku!! Run!!"

The boy squirmed weakly under Naraku's grip, but it wasn't until the shard was nearly dislodged that his face finally cleared.

"S-Sango?? What's going on?" Heart pounding furiously, Kohaku tried to wrestle away from Naraku's tentacle. "Sango, help!!"

She ran forward, Hiraikotsu poised…

…The shard slipped free.

Sango's heart all but stopped as her younger brother's face drained of all its color and he slowly crumpled to the ground.

"No…no, it can't be…" Dropping her boomerang, Sango rushed to her brother's side and cradled his body in her arms.

"No… No! NO! _KOHAKU!!!_" Rage boiled through her veins as Sango rose to her feet. "Naraku…you…BASTARD!!"

Naraku turned away from the girl, fusing the two shards to the large jewel in his possession. _That only leaves… _Drawing on the power of the shard to heal his neck, he looked around.

"Kagura!! Where are you??"

The woman slowly stepped out from behind a tree, the two jewel shards from Kouga glittering in her palm. Her face was emotionless.

"Finally!" Naraku spat out. He angrily wrapped a tentacle around her middle and hurled her to him, snatching the jewels out of her hand. When she started to withdraw, he grasped her wrist.

"You think I don't know what you've done?" Kagura swallowed hard, refusing to meet his gaze. Naraku's bruised face smirked. "When my body is complete, I'll be sure to make you suffer like you've never imagined."

When the woman paled, Naraku flung her away from him. He greedily fused the two shards to the jewel.

"Finally, I can—"

"Forgetting something, Naraku?" 

The man slowly straightened, turning towards the miko. Kagome held up the final shard, letting it glimmer in the sun's light.

As Kagome strode forward, Inuyasha burst out of the woods. 

"Kagome, are you _nuts??_" Rushing forward, he laid a hand on her arm. He winced at the pain of her burning aura, but his grip remained strong. "No way in HELL am I going to let you face him!!"

Kagome didn't even look at him. "Inuyasha, you will have to release me."

"Not a chance!" Inuyasha yanked on her arm, forcing her to stumble closer to him. Ignoring the sizzle of her aura, he tipped her face up. "I'm not going to let you get hurt, you hear me! So just…get somewhere safe!"

She smiled softly. "Sorry, Inuyasha. Not this time."

Inuyasha was saved from making a blistering retort when one of Naraku's tentacles wrapped around Kagome's middle.

"Why you…" He lifted his sword. "Get your filthy hands off her!!"

Naraku ignored him, retracting his appendage. Inuyasha gasped as her hand slipped from his grip.

"Kagome!" Fear curled in his stomach as he raced after her.

The girl alighted upon the ground before Naraku and gazed at him calmly. The demon stared down at her, his red eyes practically glowing. Hissing, he grabbed her arm and pried the jewel shard free from her hand.

"Get away from her, Naraku!!" Naraku glanced up as Inuyasha raced forward.

"Watch your mouth, _half breed!!_" Power sizzled about him for an instant before a barrier leapt up between them.

"Oomph!" Inuyasha gritted his teeth in pain as he tried to force his way through, the barrier sizzling.__

_Kapow!!_

Inuyasha flew backwards through the air, landing hard a few feet away. Wincing, he slowly pried his head off the ground.

"Damn you…"

Eyes glowing with greed, Naraku fused the last shard into the jewel.__

_SHANG!!_

Everyone lifted a hand to his or her eyes as the jewel erupted with a purple light. Naraku's face was bathed in it as he gazed down at the jewel.

"Finally," he whispered, running his thumb over the jewel. "My human heart will perish forever!"

Grinning madly, he started to close his hand over the jewel. _I wish…_

"Not a chance, Naraku."

Kagome's hand clapped over the jewel, preventing Naraku's hand from completely covering it. The demon glared at her.

"You have outlived your usefulness, miko. DIE!!" Lifting his free hand, he released a cloud of miasma in her face, but her aura simply burned it off before it reached her.

The jewel glimmered.

"You can't destroy me, Naraku, but this jewel can destroy you!!" Kagome's face burned with rage. "I will never let you hurt another living being!! I'll purify you before you get the chance!"

The jewel trembled. 

Naraku tried to wrestle the jewel away, but Kagome kept a firm grip on her part of it. Their auras clashed as demonic and miko powers arose. Neither noticed the dark clouds gathering in the sky.__

_I won't let this HUMAN deter me! I will have absolute power!_

_I can't let him get away with every horrible thing he's done. Naraku must be purged from the earth!_

_I wish—_

_I wish—_

KrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

Lightning rent the sky.

Inuyasha covered his ears as a horrible screech split the air. He rose unsteadily to his feet, the Tetsusaiga dropping limply to his side.

"No…way…"

Kagome and Naraku froze as a vortex of wind swirled about them. The jewel howled, light spilling violently from the cracks between their fingers. Two swirls of color leaked out from the jewel, one a violent, blood red, the other a pale pink. The howl increasing in pitch, the two colors began to twirl violently about the pair. Strange voices whipped through the air.__

_"…You bitch! Humans were meant to perish!! How dare you presume…"_

_"…Pitiful creature! Your evil can never persist on this earth. You will be purged…"_

_"I'll rip you limb from limb!"_

_"I'll purify your soul if it kills me!"_

_"You—"_

_"Will not—"_

_"WIN!!!"_

Kagome and Naraku's heads both tipped back in a scream as the two colors clashed and enveloped them, sparks of lightning cracking forth from the points of contact. Deep within the vortex, Kagome and Naraku had stepped apart, each clutching his or her heart in pain. The jewel hovered in the air between them.

Inuyasha took a step forward. "K-Kagome!! KAGOME!!" The wind pushed him back.

"**_KAGOME!!_**"__

The colors pulsed, the vortex shrinking upon the pair.With a flash of light from the jewel, the two colors ripped apart.__

_K-KROOOW!!_

****

The air positively screaming in agony, the two auras settled upon the pair. The red aura crashed violently into Naraku, the pink into Kagome. Their screams mingled and warped in the wind as lightning violently crashed in the sky.__

The two lifted off the ground, writhing in their respective auras.__

_B-BMP._

With a howl, Naraku's red aura exploded into a long, reptilian body.

Kagome's hair shot out from her head, long raven black locks floating behind her.__

_B-BMP!!_

Naraku's head melted into that of a misshapen dragon.

Kagome's clothes transformed into armor.__

**_B-BMP!!_**

****

The two erupted in a blinding flash, a final clap of lightning shattering the sky.

Inuyasha's eyes watered as he tried to peer at the two glowing forms that slowly lowered to the ground. Instinctively, he rushed towards the girl.

"K-Kagome, are you all right?" He came to a stop beside her, hesitating. The girl glowed in an ethereal white light, power shimmering about her form. Slowly, Inuyasha reached out and touched her armored shoulder.

As she turned to gaze at him, his heart lurched to a stop. 

The girl looking back at him was not Kagome.

…It was Midoriko.

The most powerful human that ever lived.


	20. The Return of Midoriko

**Author's note: Alright, I want mucho reviews on this chap, cuz it means a lot to me. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time!**

Disclaimer: *Run from the green eggs! Run! * 

*          *            *

White lights sparkled and swirled about the priestess' armor as she stepped towards the tremendous demon before her. A grim expression on her face, she tipped her chin up and spoke.

"This has gone on for too long." Her voice floated through the air, golden and fluid as it settled upon the ears of the bystanders. "I grow weary of this endless battle between us."

The Demon writhed, swinging its tail towards her and allowing it to slam the ground before her. "Then end it! If you had surrendered to your death centuries ago, we wouldn't be here now." Its voice sounded like the wail of a hundred massacred people and crunching bones. The Demon grinned, baring every fang in the process. "But I suppose you realize now that your time is short. How much longer could you fight, with my aura always fed by negative energy?"

The woman lifted her hands. "As long as I needed to." A spark of purple fire ignited in one closed fist, arching slowly until it formed a bow. Another sliver of fire flew out from her other hand, quickly solidifying into an arrow. Without another word, Midoriko aimed at the Demon's heart.

"This ends tonight."

The Demon's grin grew, its red aura burning brighter.

"Gladly." Its face melting into a feral mask, the Demon released a horrid roar and lunged at the tiny woman. "Enjoy HELL!!"

Midoriko calmly leapt to the side, releasing one of her arrows.

"KREEEEEERRRR!!" 

Infuriated, the Demon glared at its wounded torso, then turned back. "You'll pay for that!!"

A bulge worked its way up the Demon's throat, strange gurgling noises slipping from its lips. Eyes widening, Midoriko let her aura build up around her into a shield.__

_SPLERRRR-KSHH!!_

A torrent of murky green acid spewed out of the Demon's mouth, crashing down on the priestess. Her aura sizzled and sparked as it burned away the sludge.

Quickly forming another arrow, Midoriko fired through her shield at the Demon's mouth. Eyes glinting, it shut its mouth and lurched away in time to dodge the arrow. It growled menacingly at her.

"What's with the arrows, wench?? I thought you preferred a sword!"

Midoriko showed no sign that she'd heard. Narrowing her eyes, she concentrated a ball of her white aura at the tip of the purple arrow. She could see the separate auras of the different demons, so if she aimed correctly…

Holding her breath, she fired.

The Demon released an agonized roar as the ogre on its shoulder was obliterated. 

Midoriko's eyebrows rose slightly as she took in the arrow's damage. _Not bad. Perhaps the girl knew what she was doing._

Recoiling slightly, the Demon searched for a way to counteract the damage. A soft, dark whisper in its brain came to the surface.

_Recombine. Rearrange the demons you have left!_

Blinking, the Demon focused on shifting its demon parts. Sure enough, the wound was repaired. _Hn. Perhaps this creature will be useful after all._

*          *            *

Sango watched in amazement as the two beings from her village's legends battled before her. She balanced her weapon over her shoulder, hesitating before making a move.__

_How can I possibly make a difference during a battle between such powerful people? _Frowning, she glanced at the woman hiding in the shadows. Kagura restlessly opened and closed her fan, watching the proceedings out of the corner of her eye. Locking eyes with Sango, she mouthed, "Don't forget our deal!" and gestured towards the dead boy on the ground. 

Gritting her teeth, Sango fought down a wave of rage and pain. _How dare she use my brother's LIFE as a tool?? She's as bad as Naraku!_ She narrowed her eyes at the fighting pair as they dodged each other's attacks. _How am I supposed to get her heart from Naraku when Naraku doesn't even seem to EXIST at the moment??_

At that moment, the massive demon was hit in the chest by an arrow. As it roared, its form went slightly transparent, revealing a slumped Naraku in its depths. It quickly recovered, scowling viciously down at Midoriko.

Sango gasped and ran to Miroku's side. "Did you see that? For a second there, you could see Naraku!"

The monk nodded in fascination. "Yes…it would seem that he and Kagome are not completely gone." He turned to her. "Have you ever heard of this happening before?"

Sango shook her head. "Never! None of the legends about the jewel had the two resurfacing!" Biting her lip, she turned back to the pair. _Kagome-chan…please be safe!!_

_You have to get her away from the jewel._

The two turned to see Kiori approach in his cat demon form. He didn't spare a glance for them, instead training his eyes on the monster before them.

_If you don't get the girl away from the jewel, you could lose her permanently. _

Inuyasha, who stood a few feet away, turned towards them. "What do you mean, 'lose her permanently'? You actually know what's going on?"

The cat looked at him. _I've seen something similar before…just nothing this intense. A few centuries ago, a demon and a miko both got their hands on the jewel and tried to conquer each other. They were both possessed by the two entities in the jewel…though not quite like this._ He sniffed at the warriors. _The previous two simply acted out the fight that created the jewel. Unfortunately for them, they were not powerful enough to withstand the jewel's power…and their souls were ripped out._

"WHAT??" Inuyasha grabbed the cat's shoulders and heaved him awkwardly up to eye level. "How could their souls be ripped out??"

The cat scowled at him. _PUT ME DOWN!_ The hanyou complied, a concerned and aggravated scowl on his face. _ The longer they remained in contact with the jewel, the more they were taken in by it. Even though this is a far more extreme case, I suspect something similar will happen…perhaps even worse._

Miroku frowned, tightening his grip on his staff. "Why are you telling us this? Aren't you the very person who wanted us dead…or at least, wanted Naraku destroyed?"

The cat's eyes widened before they promptly fell away from the monk's face and darted to the side. Within moments, Kirara burst out of the trees, roaring desperately.

"Ah…"

Midoriko turned at the sound of Kirara's roar, hands up to ward off an attack.

"Kirara!" The woman's grim face brightened. Glancing up, she jumped aside to avoid a massive arm as it swung towards her. With a second roar, Kirara raced across the clearing and dove under the woman's legs.

With an ease born of practice, Midoriko balanced atop the cat demon and prepared her weapon. The cat flew in a spiral above the Demon as Midoriko aimed a new arrow. 

"Ha!" Spotting another separate demon aura, she fired. Growling, the Demon threw itself to the side. Another bulge flew up its throat.__

_SLPEEEEEESH!_

Kirara darted out of the path of the acid and flipped over the Demon's head, allowing Midoriko to fire several arrows while upside down. The woman's hair flew out behind her, a mask of determination on her face.

With a low growl, the Demon planted both front feet on the ground and ducked its head, swinging its massive body up and over its head…__

_CRACK!!_

Despite her efforts to dodge, Kirara was knocked painfully out of the sky. Yelping, she crashed to the ground and rolled. She came to a stop near the well and lay there, unmoving. Midoriko was thrown through the air, clothes billowing as she fell.

"OOMPH!!"

The woman hit the ground hard, creating a trench as the force of the hit dragged her across the ground. For a moment, her image wavered, showing a wincing Kagome within the white aura. Within seconds Midoriko's image reestablished itself, and the priestess rose to her feet.

Before she had the chance to defend herself, the Demon swung a mighty arm towards her and knocked her off her feet. It grinned as she sprawled upon the ground. Lumbering closer, it lifted a clawed hand and brought it down on her.

Eyes snapping open, Midoriko rolled onto her back and lifted both hands.

"SHI-RUDO!!" 

A white light erupted from her hands and formed a solid plane before her in time to stop the Demon's claws. __

_Crrrack!!_

"GROOOOWRRRR!!"  The Demon's claws shattered as it collided with the priestess' shield. Growling, it retracted its arm and cradled it against its chest.

Infuriated, the Demon lashed out with its uninjured arm. Midoriko leapt to her feet and jumped over the attack, landing daintily on the edge of the well. Her white aura grew, sinking slightly into the wood.__

_Kagome! _

The priestess blinked, glancing down into the well while ducking to avoid another attack. She could feel a presence, one that was vaguely familiar…__

_…Oh yes, the second double._ Reforming her bow and arrow, she fired at the demon's claws and back-flipped, landing on the opposite edge of the well. _He may be necessary._ Crouching, she pressed a hand against the cold wood and searched. The instant she touched the boy's mind, she yanked hard.

"Huh-RAAAARRRR!"

Gripping the wood, she swung herself backwards behind the well, landing on her side in the cool grass. Kirara groaned beside her.

*          *            *

Ishiyana felt his stomach lurch as the dark well turned white beneath his knees. Before his mind registered the new development, he was dragged through the white spot and hurled through time. He landed roughly at the bottom of the well in the Feudal Era.

"Wh-what the hell??" He blinked and jumped to his feet at a horrid roar thundered above him. The kitten cradled to his chest, he watched a beast from his nightmares stretch over the well, only to be thrown back by a blinding white light. 

"What the hell is going on??"

He struggled to climb up the side of the well, but with the kitten tucked under one arm, he couldn't easily force himself up the wall. His hand kept slipping the few times it actually found a handhold.

"Kagome, are you all right?? Kagome??" Despairing, he slid down the wall and stared up at the stormy sky above. "Kagome!"

*          *            *

Inuyasha tightened his grip on Tetsusaiga and growled as the two battled. "How the hell am I supposed to get Kagome away from the jewel?? I can't even SEE the jewel anymore!"

Kiori glared at him. _You idiot. Those two are bound together by the jewel. It can't be far from them!!_

"But—"

_You have demon eyes, don't you?? Use them!_

Scowling, Inuyasha squinted at the priestess and the Demon. It didn't make any sense! All he could see was…wait!

As the two fought each other, Inuyasha could just barely make out the breaks in their forms. It seemed that with each blow, their images were damaged, and the real people could just barely be seen. Naraku usually had his head bowed, but Kagome was always active, her face alight, and her pose mimicking that of Midoriko's.

The nearly transparent jewel glimmered faintly, hovering in the air between them.

Gasping, Inuyasha lunged towards them. He ignored Miroku's shouts as he aimed for the air between the grappling fighters.

"Wind scar!!"

Midoriko and the Demon paused in their fight long enough to watch the blast come towards them. They parted wordlessly, allowing the yellow blast to go between them.

Smirking slightly, Inuyasha raced towards the newly formed gap and leapt, hand outstretched for the jewel…

"Yah!!" Blinking in surprise, Inuyasha swung in midair, hanging under the jewel. His hand gripped the tiny orb tightly, but it refused to budge. He growled and released Tetsusaiga, lifting his other hand to yank furiously at the jewel. It still didn't move.

A low chuckle drew Inuyasha's attention. Still hanging precariously in midair, he glanced up at the mighty Demon above him. Grinning, it parted its jaws and released a stream a drool. Inuyasha scowled in disgust as the drool dribbled down onto his head. 

"Could you PLEASE cut that out??"

The Demon chuckled. "You do realize that should I strike you, you would die?"

Inuyasha growled. "Just try it!"

"…Unless you used the jewel's power to become a full demon right now." Its grin grew. "Wouldn't you prefer to have complete power?"

Inuyasha blinked. _I…I could become a full demon…right now?_

"No!" Midoriko's arrow flew between them, forcing the Demon to rear its head back. "I won't have you corrupting the jewel any more! You've gained enough power from dimwits over the centuries!!"

"Hey!" Inuyasha growled. "Who's a dimwit??"

"I'm simply suggesting that the lad become _more_ than a mere half-breed." It grinned down at him. "Isn't power what you've always craved?"

Inuyasha hesitated. He glanced at Midoriko, who watched him with a mild frown on her face.__

_Inuyasha…_

Kagome's image filtered through for a brief moment, her hands clasped and eyes pleading. She seemed slightly paler than normal, and her eyes had shadows under them. _Is…is her strength being used up by Midoriko?_ When he squinted, he could just barely make out a trail of purple light slowly funneling into the empty jewel. A dark aura filtered in from Naraku's side as well. 

_Th…they're being consumed!_ His heart started pounding. _If I don't get this jewel away from her, she could be sucked up completely!_ Eyebrows furrowing, Inuyasha tightened his grip on the jewel.

He yanked furiously at it again, but it didn't budge. There was no way for him to get it away from Kagome and save her, unless… He gritted his teeth.

"I'm going to end this right here, right now!" Heart pounding, he scowled. _I know what will purify this jewel. If I can do it, it'll be wiped from existence, and Kagome will be safe. I…I have to do it._

Swallowing hard, he closed his eyes.__

_I wish…I w-wish…_

He gritted his teeth and squeezed the jewel hard.__

_I WISH TO BECOME HUMAN!!_

The jewel vibrated in his hand, sending heat through his fingers. Inuyasha let all his dreams of being a demon wash over him. _Forget it. It's all gone now…_

The jewel went cold.

Inuyasha frowned. _What the… I don't feel any different…_ Peeling open his eyes, he saw a tendril of his white hair float past his face.

"I'm still a half demon!" He brought one hand down to pat his chest. "What gives??"

The Demon chuckled again. "Your heart did not make the wish, your brain did. You withheld yourself, so your wish was not granted." Tipping its head back, it roared with laughter. "I thought too highly of you, half-breed! Make your wish to be a demon. If you're lucky, it _might_ be granted."

Growling, Inuyasha yanked on the jewel. "Dammit…" _So if I don't want it with all my heart, I can't make it happen??_ Glancing at Midoriko again, he focused on the faint image of Kagome. _It's worth it, for her. I'll do whatever it takes to set her free, even if it means I'll be a human for the rest of her life! I won't let her be hurt!_

Closing his eyes, he tried again. _Please, PLEASE make me a human! For her sake!!_

Nothing happened.

He opened his eyes in despair. "Why can't I do it??"

Midoriko looked sternly at him. "You are not pure of heart. Do you think it so easy to erase centuries of power from the earth?" She turned her face away. "You are not _good_ enough to accomplish such a task." 

Inuyasha opened his mouth to argue, but he cut himself off as a clawed hand wrapped around his middle. His hand slipping free of the jewel, Inuyasha found himself face to face with the Demon.

"Go sit down, little _half breed_. You have proven yourself completely useless."  
  


With that, the Demon tossed him aside…like someone tossing garbage away.

Inuyasha rolled as he hit the ground and leapt to his feet. "Now just a damn minute…"

He trailed off and slumped as the two promptly started fighting, ignoring him completely. It was as if he'd ceased to exist. _But…why didn't the jewel work?? I actually made the right wish…_ He lowered his head, his spirits falling. _I had the chance to protect Kagome…and I failed._

_…I failed._

*          *            *

Deep within the depths of Midoriko's impressive aura, Kagome slowly lifted a hand to her temple. She dimly watched as the priestess used her body to attack the Demon over and over, with little progress. She could already feel her body beginning to tire. Shimmering faintly between them, the Sacred Jewel pulled at her, weakening her faster than normal.

"This will never work," she whispered soundlessly. "They'll just keep fighting until our bodies can't take any more. Nothing will be resolved, unless…"

Her hand fisted. "Unless I take action."

Taking a deep breath, she spoke directly to Midoriko's spirit. "Please, Priestess, let me help you. You've been fighting him for eons! If we don't stop him now, you never will!"

Silence reigned for a long moment before Kagome felt the spirit give her its full attention.__

_"What did you have in mind?"_

Kagome swallowed hard, glancing at Inuyasha. He stood with a defeated air, his head bowed. Kagome's face set in determined lines. _For that boy, I will do whatever I must. I will purge the earth of the evil that has plagued him, and I will set his spirit free. I will do whatever I can to protect him._

She closed her eyes, then opened them determinedly and braced herself.

"Just trust me."

*          *            *

Midoriko paused before firing yet another arrow. Taking advantage of her hesitation, the Demon lunged and snapped its mighty jaws upon the priestess. She tugged at its teeth, ignoring the crushing weight of her armor. The Demon tilted its head back, trying to force her down its throat.

Sango gasped, a hand lifting to her lips. "No…that's the same way it trapped her before! It could kill her!!"

Inuyasha lifted his head. "What?" His eyes widened at the sight of Midoriko being devoured. "Oh HELL no!!"

Enraged, he ran to his discarded sword and transformed it. "Kagome, hang on!!"__

_BOOM!!_

Everyone watched in amazement as the Demon's mouth erupted with white light. Howling, it spat out the priestess.

She landed gracefully upon the ground. Her white aura mixed with Kagome's purple, the priestess' image nearly transparent upon the girl's. Strangely, both mikos could easily be seen, their movements blurring together.

The girls blinked, lifted their arm once more to form a bow. Holding out their free hand, they started to form an arrow…

Lightning crashed in the sky as power swelled into their hands. White and purple auras smashed together, forming a tremendous ball of power. A small portion of it straightened, forming a narrow arrow with a growing, pulsating ball at its tip. Power crackled about it, little streaks of lightning matching the electricity shattering the sky.

Everyone watched in amazement as wind drew towards the mikos. Midoriko's image wavered, Kagome growing pale within. The power converging at the tip of the arrow grew steadily, dwarfing the girls holding it.

Abruptly, Miroku stepped forward. "No!! Lady Kagome, don't do it!! If you release that much energy, you'll have nothing to sustain yourself!"

Kagome's face set into a grim line. _I know what I'm doing! It has to be this way, or the jewel's cycle will never end! It will just keep going from good to evil, good to evil, until the end of time!! I just can't allow that!_

She and Midoriko drew back the arrow, the ball nearly three times their size.__

_It HAS to end now. For our sake, for future generations…_She glanced again at Inuyasha, at the fear and concern on his face. _…And for him. It ends…_

Roaring in rage and fear, the Demon threw itself down upon the mikos. Jaws wide, it prepared to deal them a fatal blow…__

_…NOW!_

They fired.__

_FWOOM!!!_

"GREEEEEEEEEARRRRRRRRR!!!!"

The Demon howled as the purifying power of two mikos hit it square in the chest and melted, wrapping around its torso. Its image trembled, revealing a screaming Naraku deep inside. The barely visible jewel suddenly stood out in stark relief, every wild crack of lightning in the sky reflected in its depths.

Its heart pounding audibly, the Demon threw itself down upon the vastly weakened mikos. They looked up wearily, all their strength depleted. Slowly, Kagome's head turned within Midoriko's aura and locked eyes with Inuyasha. Her lips tilted slightly in a sad smile.__

_Believe in me, Inuyasha. I will always be here for you!_

The hanyou blinked, lifting a hand towards her. Everything seemed to float in slow motion. "Kagome…"

She shook her head slowly, her lips parting in silent words.

"Inuyasha…I love you."

He blinked in shock as she turned back to the monster before her.

The Demon lifted its claws…

…And fell apart, hundreds of demons crashing down with an ear-splitting howl. Claws, fangs, and balls of fire, poison, and acid obliterated all sight of the mikos. The purifying auras from the arrow spread across them like wildfire, decimating the mass of demons.

Slowly, the howls and screams came to a stop, the entire clearing enveloped in a dwindling purple and white light. Eventually, the light diminished and the lightning above ceased, the dark clouds rumbling.

Kagome lay sprawled on her back upon the ground, her form horribly mangled and bloody. Naraku's body (what was left of it) had separated into its various demon parts and lay in a big mess, writhing and pulsing weakly. The jewel gleamed wildly for a long moment before it dropped from the sky, landing on Kagome's stomach.

Nothing moved.

After a long moment, the sound of Inuyasha's sword hitting the ground broke the deafening silence. His throat worked visibly.

"K…Kagome…?"

Slowly, Inuyasha took one heavy step towards her, then another. His feet felt like they were filled with lead, and all of his demon strength seemed to have deserted him. As he built momentum, his steps became more frequent.

"Kagome…" His voice croaked out of his throat. "Kagome…"

Stumbling, he started to run towards the girl. "Kagome. Kagome!"

As he reached her, his feet slipped in the pool of blood surrounding her body. Trembling, Inuyasha dropped to his knees and reached towards her. 

"No…no, Kagome!" His hands shook as they hovered over her torn face. The beauty her features had once known had been obliterated, leaving only its tattered remains behind. Heart clenching, he slipped his hand under her head and lifted it. It rolled limply back into his palm. 

"Kagome…please…" His breath shallow, he slipped his other arm around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. The smell of blood was overwhelming. Her body draped limply across his.

"No. This isn't possible. It…it can't…" Holding her head up, he lifted his free hand to her face, hesitating before he touched it. "This isn't…isn't r-right. You weren't supposed to…you weren't…supposed…to get…h-hurt!"

Abruptly, he pressed his hand to her face, feeling the many gashes with desperation. His skin felt clammy, his heart racing.

"Kagome, say something!! Say something! Anything!!" His entire body began to shake. "I have faith in you! You're the strongest woman I've ever known! You can't…you can't l-leave…"

In one horrible, gut-wrenching movement, he collapsed over her, pulling her torn body close against him. His free hand pressed against her chest, then her throat, searching desperately for a sign of life, a pulse, a breath, _anything_.

"NO!! Kagome, you have to survive!!" He brushed furiously at the blood on her face. "Wake up!! WAKE UP!! Open your eyes, lift your hand, 'sit' me for all I care, just wake up!! SAY SOMETHING!! **SAY SOMETHING!!**"

Tears streaming down his cheeks, he buried his face in what was left of her hair.

"COME BACK TO ME!! COME BACK!! **_KAGOMEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!_**"


	21. Lost and Found

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay folks…loooooong story. AP season jumped right into the middle of my writing. I didn't mean to leave you on such an evil cliffhanger; I started writing this chap the day after I posted…so think about how long it took for me to finish…**

**Anywho, thanks to everyone who reviewed. I want to thank everyone who's stuck with me throughout, everyone who joined the bandwagon, and everyone who inspired and helped me along the way. You're all great, and I love you. It's been a journey, for me, and the characters. Don't drop me yet though, there's an epilogue coming soon. **

**You may also want to check out Swept Away, because if it goes where I think it will, you're in for an adventure. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The sky rumbled quietly, the gray clouds solemnly shifting. After a tense moment, the clouds opened, letting a soft rain drizzle down into the silenced clearing.

Inuyasha barely noticed as the rain splattered upon his down-turned face, the drops mingling with his tears. Shaking, he clutched Kagome's still body closer to his chest.__

_Gods…I'm so sorry. I'm so…I'm so sor—_ A harsh sob ripped itself from his chest, halting his thoughts as he bent over her, shoulders shaking. Burying her torn face in his chest, Inuyasha let himself cry for the first time in his entire life.__

_I never even got to tell her…how much I…how much I love her!_ Taking a long, shallow breath, he tried to breathe in her fading scent, but it was clouded by blood and death. Already he could feel the warmth seeping from her body.

"I can't believe…" His ragged voice came out in a whisper as he touched his forehead to hers. "I can't believe…after all that…I still failed you. You've always been there for me, Kagome, whether I wanted you or not…but the time you needed me the most, I was…" A sob broke through. "I was powerless."

Shadows fell over his face as he closed his eyes, hot tears still streaking his cheeks. "I never deserved you, Kagome. I was never good enough for you." His voice became nearly inaudible. "I just wasn't…good enough."

The rain matted his silver hair to his head, leaving wet blotches on his face.__

_I can't believe I've lost you…_

* * *

The world was pitch black, dark mists swirling about her. Slowly, she peeled her eyes open, but nothing met her gaze. She could feel herself drifting, though through what, she didn't know.__

_…Am I dead?_

Slowly, like a crumpled bag filling, she took a breath, but she felt no relief from it. It was as if she hadn't breathed at all. Lifting a hand, she tried to make it out in the darkness.

It was almost transparent.

"Ok, that's not normal." Her voice made no noise in the dark world surrounding her._ This looks so familiar. Is this the world from my dream?_

"…D-dammit to hell…"

Blinking, Kagome turned towards the voice. Far off in the distance, she could make out a man who had curled himself into a little ball. His dark hair fanned out about him, a soft red aura hovering about his shoulders.

"Naraku." Even when he wasn't paying attention to her, his evil seemed to creep towards her. Frowning, she tried to move away, but her "body" was sluggish.__

_B-bmp!_

Gasping, Kagome felt herself lurch upward. Looking up, she spotted a tremendous orb hovering above them. Bit by bit, her "body" was being pulled up into that orb, along with Naraku.

Kagome blinked and attempted to take a step back. "That's the Shikon Jewel!" When she looked around, however, she found no presence of either Midoriko or the Demon. "If they're gone, then maybe Naraku and I…"

She blanched. "…Are the replacements?"

Fear mounting in her heart, she searched wildly for Inuyasha's presence, but all she felt was darkness.

"Where is he?? Where??" _If I could just find him, I could find my way back from…from wherever I am!_ Forcing herself to calm down, she waved her arms blindly and pushed through the mist. __

_"Kagome…come back to me…"_

Biting her translucent lip, she headed in the direction of his faint voice. She could just barely hear him…

"Please, Inuyasha, keep talking! Show me how to get back!!" Each step she took became more difficult with the jewel's heavily increasing gravity. His voice grew more distant, and she started to lose her way.__

_"I failed you, Kagome!!"_

Concentrating all of her remaining energy, she aimed it at the mist in his direction. The mists started to burn away, revealing the faint image of Inuyasha. His face was streaked with tears.__

_"I wasn't good enough to save you!"_

Fear pounded through her chest. "No! Inuyasha, don't give up on me! I'm still here!!"__

_"I wasn't good enough…"_

The image she had forced to appear faded, his voice dwindling into silence. The mists swirled angrily at her feet, and the jewel began dragging her back.

"Inuyasha!! INUYASHA!!"

Her yells ceased as a dark presence built behind her. Spinning about, she came face to face with Naraku. His eyes were alight with terror and rage.

"Damn you! This is all your fault!!" His hands wrapped around her throat. "If it weren't for you, I would have been able to make my wish. Now look!!" His voice spiraled up in pitch, hysteria steadily mounting. "Now we're stuck in here for eternity!!"

As she struggled to pry his fingers from her throat, a contorted smile took hold of his face.

"Unless…Unless I destroy you before I am consumed." His eyes glinted. "Then my soul will be freed."

She gasped, trying to build up her aura, but she was far too weak. Too much of her soul had already been consumed by the Jewel.

She started to black out as the two of them started to slide closer to the jewel.

"I…Inu…yasha…"

* * *

Miroku and Sango quietly approached as Inuyasha fell into silence. Tears swam in Sango's eyes as she looked down at her best friend's body.

"Kagome-chan…" Her heart snapped in two as she fell to her knees. _I've lost my brother, my best friend…both to that wretched jewel!_ Sniffing, she swiped a hand at her eyes. _Damn that jewel for ever coming into existence!!_

Miroku stared down at them, a heavy heart in his chest. Slowly, he lifted one hand and began to pray.__

_Whooooooo…_

Inuyasha's ears tweaked at the sound of serpents slipping through the air. A familiar scent drifted towards him.__

_Kikyo…_

He lifted his haggard face as the miko entered the clearing, her soul-stealers hovering about her. His fingers tightened instinctively about the dead girl in his arms as Kikyo approached.

"Keep…" His voice croaked, so he cleared it and tried again. "Keep away from her. I'm not going to let you…let you…" Emotion closed his throat as he looked back down at the girl he loved. He couldn't do anymore for her. What else could he protect her from, now that she was…was…

Closing his eyes, he bowed his head and held her close to him. _Kagome…god, Kagome, don't leave me here alone!! I want to be with you!!_

"You won't reach her now."

Inuyasha peeled his eyes open and looked up at the dead miko. Her face was impassive, her gaze cold as she looked down at him.

"The girl is dead. You can't change that, Inuyasha." A tiny sliver of a smile appeared on her face. "Though I'm sure this is a familiar conversation."

A growl rumbled out of Inuyasha's chest. "Leave me alone, Kikyo! For once in your afterlife, stop tormenting m-me!" His voice cracked on the last word as her face melted into surprise, then hurt.

"You…want to forget about me?" Her voice was little more than a whisper. Slowly, she lifted her hands to her heart. "She means that much to you?"

Inuyasha's tongue felt thick. "I…well, I…" He couldn't say it. His heart torn, he looked back down at the girl cradled in his arms.

After a moment of silence, Kikyo spoke quietly. "You won't be able to see her in the next life, Inuyasha…but you will have me. Come with me to Hell, and your pain will be purged. Would you rather live, knowing you failed…twice?"

Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut to prevent yet another tear from slipping free. _I can't save Kagome, and I won't be able to reach her in the afterlife. What are the chances of **me** going to heaven?_

Slowly, Inuyasha placed Kagome carefully on the ground and stood. _I can't help Kagome anymore, but at least…at least I can end Kikyo's misery. I don't even deserve to **hold** Kagome anymore._

Sango bit her lip angrily as Inuyasha rose to his feet and slowly followed after Kikyo, his head hanging. _How dare he…how dare he abandon Kagome again!! That…that BASTARD!!_ Tears rolling down her cheeks, she glared at Kagome's lifeless form. _He'll go and get himself killed, just so he doesn't have to live with the pain of losing you. He doesn't deserve you!!_

She jumped as Miroku gently laid a hand upon her shoulder. He sadly shook his head.

"I know how you feel, Sango, but there's…" He sighed, his face tormented. "There's nothing we can do."

They watched as Inuyasha staggered away.

* * *

Kirara slowly came to, blinking at the tremendous black and red face before her. Grunting, she shook her head and rose to her feet.

"You're all right." Kiori looked away. _She had me worried._

Kirara ignored him, picking up on a familiar scent. She gracefully leapt into the well, landing beside the boy huddled on the floor. Ishiyana glanced up at her, his face worried.

"Something really bad has happened to Kagome, hasn't it?" he asked quietly. She nuzzled him with her nose, huffing softly. Running a hand over her head, Ishiyana climbed onto her back and wrapped both arms about the kitten. His heart sank with dread as she leaped out of the well.

"Oh…my…god…"

The kitten slipped from his nerveless fingers to the ground as Ishiyana took in the horrible scene before him. Ignoring the glad cries of Kiori, he slid off Kirara's back and staggered over to Kagome's prone form.

"What…" Hands shaking, he fell to her side and pulled her towards him. "What h-happened??"

Neither Sango nor Miroku seemed able to answer. His heart shattering, Ishiyana cradled her protectively in his arms.

"She doesn't deserve this." Reaching up, he gingerly trailed a finger along her torn cheek. Tears welled in his eyes. "You don't deserve this, Kagome! You don't!"

For the first time in his life, rage and pain rolled through him. Grinding his teeth, he glared up at the sky.

"HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO HER?? SHE DOESN'T DESERVE IT!!!"

Sobbing, he hugged the lifeless girl. "Kagome…"

* * *

Coming to, she dimly recognized a man's scream. Kagome peeled her eyes open to see Naraku's hands fly away from her throat.

"No!! No! I refuse to become a part of that wretched jewel!" The demon struggled valiantly, but once his back touched the shimmering surface of the jewel, a tendril of power wrapped around his middle and yanked him in. His horrid screams abruptly ceased as he disappeared into the jewel.

She watched dimly, her strength depleted. _Is that what's going to happen to me?_ Her foot slid closer to the jewel, tempting the tremendous orb…

Abruptly, the jewel's power snagged her and began to draw her in. Adrenaline racing through her body, Kagome snapped out of her daze and began to fight.

"H-hey! Let go of me!!"

Kagome struggled with all her might, trying desperately to pull herself away from the shimmering jewel. Catching sight of her arm, she noticed its lack of color._ I'm nearly invisible!! If I disappear…I might be gone forever!!_ Her breathing ragged, she tried to push through the mist.

"Inuyasha gave up on me. I told him to trust me!!" A tear leaked from her eye. "He gave up on me!!"

Her feet slipped, and she started sliding into the jewel. It burned a violent dark red, calling for her purity to complete it.

"I don't want to go. Please, Inuyasha! Please, help me!!"__

_"Kagome…"_

"Huh?" She stilled suddenly. _That was Ishiyana's voice!!_ Desperate, she tried to call out to him. "Ishiyana, help!! Get Inuyasha!! Quickly!"

No response.

Suddenly, Kagome got a horrible sense that Inuyasha was in danger. _What's happening to him??_

"Inuyasha!! INUYASHA, HELP!!"

* * *

The hanyou stood wearily at the edge of the clearing, watching as Kikyo took hold of the front of his haori and bent, tugging him down. The ground began to open, allowing the two forms to sink.

Inuyasha closed his eyes. _If I can't be with you, Kagome, at least I can follow you in death. Then, in some sense, we'll be together._ He sighed as the ground heated with the flames of Hell. _I just wish we'd had a little more time together._

_"Inuyasha, you care about me, right?"_

He stirred slightly at the memory of her voice. Unconsciously, he moved his lips in response.

"Of course I do."__

_"Do you trust me?"_

"You know I do! I've never trusted anyone the way I do you…"__

_"You must have faith in me, or we might lose everything. Promise me!"_

"I promise…" His eyes snapped open. "Wait a minute!! She knew about this??"

Everything suddenly swam into focus as he snapped out of the daze Kikyo had put him in. Eyes wide, he stared down at her.

"Kagome said…she said that if I believe in her, everything will be ok. She knew about this, didn't she? That means…that means that she…"

Gasping, he flung himself away from Kikyo and leapt out of the ditch. He ignored her shouts as he flung himself towards Kagome.__

_Gods, if I'm right…_Heart pounding, he skidded to a stop before the girl and crouched. Ishiyana glared weakly at him.

"What happened to her? I let you go first so you could protect her—"

"Just shut up and give her to me!!" He ignored the pang of guilt that swept through him at Ishiyana's words. Despite the boy's sputtering protests, Inuyasha pulled her out of the boy's arms and into his own. At a quick glance, he saw nothing different, but the jewel on her stomach was quickly gaining color as the girl lost hers. Her aura, wispy as it was, still funneled into the jewel. He lowered his ear to her chest.__

_Is…is she really alive??_

He stilled and held his breath, waiting for any sign of life, but none came. She had no pulse, she wasn't breathing, and her skin was losing every drop of warmth it had ever possessed. His heart crumbling, Inuyasha struggled to understand.

"But…she said…" He shook his head. "She said that it would work out…"

His face crumpled as he leaned forward. "Kagome, please. Please! I do have faith in you! I believe you, I trust you, I…I care for you. Show me what I need to do!"

She gave no response.

Shaking, Inuyasha clutched her shoulders. "Kagome, I trust you! I do! Come back!!!"

He buried his face in her hair. "Come back…"__

_"Young man."_

He stiffened as a voice whispered in his head. "H-huh?"__

_"You wish to save this woman's life?"_

Peeling open his eyes, Inuyasha slowly glanced up. There, standing before him yet visible only to his eyes, was Midoriko's ghost. She shimmered softly, gazing down at him with a solemn, yet kind, expression.__

_"What would you give for this woman to live?"_

He closed his eyes and pulled her closer._ Anything. I'll give anything if it means Kagome will live!_

_"Even your own soul? Your heart, your blood?"_

He nodded silently. _I'll give anything._ Slowly, he reached out and closed his fingers about the jewel resting on her stomach. It was warm to the touch.__

_Kagome, I'd give up my very life if it meant you would live. I would battle any demon, endure any torment, die any death for you, and I'd do anything, ANYTHING, to be with you._ He tightened his arms about her._ I love you, Kagome._

_…I wish we could always be together._

The jewel began to hum, vibrating violently in his grasp. It power seeped into him, stealing up his arm into his heart. The dark sky rumbled threateningly.

Gasping, Inuyasha doubled over. His heart felt like it was being crushed! Pain raced through his limbs, making it nearly impossible to breathe. His vision started to go dark.

Shaking, he tightened his grip and took a last breath, inhaling her scent one last time.__

_I love you, Kagome._

* * *

She couldn't fight anymore. Weary beyond her comprehension, Kagome let herself be drawn into the jewel. Its power wrapped around her, smothering her. She could feel herself degenerate, her soul becoming little more than a memory of purity to balance evil…__

_Kagome! I believe in you, Kagome!_

Gasping, she floundered within the jewel. _Inuyasha?? He came back for me?_ The weight of the jewel's power crushed the air out of her, forbidding her to cry out for him. She could feel herself get pulled away from him.

Tears streaming down her cheeks, she tried once more to pull free. _I want to see him again! Just once more!!_

Suddenly, the crushing weight of the jewel was gone. Blinking, Kagome watched as the dark world around her began to glow with a yellow light.

"I…Inuyasha?"

A warm hand settled on her shoulder. Startled, she spun about to see Midoriko smiling at her. The priestess looked calm and pleased, probably for the first time in eons.

"Thank you for you help, young one. Without you, this cycle of destruction would have continued until gods know when. You saved us all." She smiled kindly and started guiding her towards an increasingly bright light.

"Your hanyou is stronger than I gave him credit for. Go to him."

Kagome opened her mouth to reply, but at that moment, the ancient priestess vanished. A soft yellow glow settled about Kagome's form, and she returned to her normal color.

"Wh-what's going o-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON???"

Kagome screamed as she was suddenly hurled through the air towards the light. As she flew, she heard a heartbeat start softly and increase in volume.__

_B-bmp. B-bmp! B-BMP. B-BMP! **B-BMP! B-BMP! B-BMP!!**_

As Kagome soared, a brilliant smile lit her face.

"Inuyasha!!"

* * *

Ishiyana slowly scooted backwards as the pair began to glow. Light from the jewel burst from Inuyasha's fist and settled upon them, swirling angrily. The hanyou's face contorted as the sacred power seeped into him.

With a horrible grinding noise, Inuyasha's claws and fangs retreated, but as they disappeared, the blood on the ground drew back into Kagome's body. As Inuyasha's ears painfully worked their way down the sides of his head, the wounds on Kagome's skin meticulously knitted together and faded. Finally, shots of black swept over Inuyasha's silver hair…

…And a single streak of white swept down a lock of Kagome's hair.

The shimmering power slowly faded, taking the dark clouds with it. Silence fell over the clearing, the sun beaming gently down.

Inuyasha breathed in slowly, then out. The pain had vanished completely, leaving him with a peculiarly weak feeling. __

_What…what happened? Is she…?_ His heart sank when his ears picked up nothing. No heartbeat, no breath. She was still gone…

He froze as a hand gently trailed along his cheek.

"I…Inuyasha…"

Heart pounding, he peeled open his eyes and stared. Sunlight beaming a halo about her head, Kagome smiled sleepily up at him, all of her wounds perfectly healed. Her soft hand cupped his cheek.

"Thank you…Inuyasha."

"K-Kagome…" Choking, he let tears of relief stream down his face. "Kagome!! KAGOME! YOU'RE ALIVE!!"

Hands shaking, he crushed her against his chest. "YOU'RE ALIVE!!!" He broke into sobs, thanking every god that ever existed. "Y-you're o-ok!"

Kagome smiled, returning his embrace. "Thank you for believing in me, Inuyasha." She chuckled softly, drawing back enough to look up into his face. "I was beginning to think I'd never see you again."

His face crumpled at that, and he took a shaky breath. "I…I'm sorry I took so long to figure it out, but…when I thought I'd lost you…" He took another deep breath, attempting to calm his nerves.

"Kagome, I've never…I've never felt so much pain before. Losing you, and never even getting the chance to tell you that…to tell you that…" Swallowing hard, he locked eyes with her.

"I love you, Kagome."

His heart pounded when her face fell into shock. _Oh gods…don't tell me she's going to reject me!!_ He closed his eyes. _Gods, I'm an idiot. She's ok now. I should've just kept my big mouth…_

His thoughts trailed off as her fingers twined in his hair. Opening his eyes, he jumped at the brilliant smile gracing her beautiful face.

"I love you, too, Inuyasha!"

His face brightened instantly, his heart soaring. "You do? Really?"

"Well, duh." She stuck her tongue out at him. "I only said it earlier."

"You were about to get crushed by a swarm of demons! How am I supposed to take THAT seriously?"

"Would I say it if I didn't mean it?"

"How am I supposed to—" Inuyasha cut himself off, staring into her teasing gaze. Abruptly, he smirked. "Why you little…I'll show you!"

Leaning forward, he kissed her.

Kagome gasped lightly at the feel of his soft lips against hers. Warmth exploding in her chest, she tangled her fingers in his hair and rested his other hand on his chest. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips.__

_Gods, this feels so RIGHT!_

Inuyasha pulled back when she giggled and stared down at her, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. "What's so funny?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. Absolutely noth…" She trailed off, looking at the hair entwined with her fingers. Her eyes slipped from it to the top of his head, then back down.

"Inuyasha…"

"What?"

She stared at him, eyes wide, before she pulled his hair into his line of sight. "What did you wish for…?"

Frowning, he took a look at the lock she had pulled in front of him.

…It was black.

"W-what the…?" Lifting a hand, he took in the absence of his claws. He felt along the side of his head, only to find a pair of human ears. _No wonder I couldn't hear her heartbeat!_

Swallowing hard, Inuyasha moved back and allowed her to sit up. _The jewel…made me a human? Will she…accept me as a human?_

Blinking, Kagome flipped her hair to the side and tilted her head to get a better look at him. She started to reach out to touch his newly black hair, but he caught her fingers in his hand. He was staring at her hair.

"I think…I know what happened, Kagome." He slowly reached out and pulled a particular lock of her raven black hair in front of her.

It was white.

Kagome stared at her white forelock for a long moment before cracking a hesitant smile. "If I had to guess…" She locked eyes with him. "It looks like you traded some of your demon blood…to me?"

He stared at her for a long moment, involuntarily twirling the streak of white hair about his finger. "I guess so…" His voice was quiet, hesitant. _Is she…is she going to be mad?_

"You gave up some of your demon powers for me." Her blank expression worried him.

"Y-yes?"

"Inuyasha?"

"Wha-mmph!!" His words were muffled as she threw her arms around his neck and started kissing him for all she was worth. Joy burst in his heart as he wrapped his arms tight about her waist and kissed her back. His arms tightened, crushing her against him.__

_It looks like I finally got my wish. _He pulled back and tucked her head under his chin, closing his eyes.

"I love you, Kagome."

She closed her eyes, snuggling deep into his embrace. "I love you too, Inuyasha."

Unnoticed by both of them, the jewel winked and slowly disappeared.

Kagome's smile slipped as she sensed a familiar presence. Opening her eyes, she found herself gazing into Kikyo's solemn eyes. Her heart started to sink.__

_Oh, great. If she's here, Inuyasha might take back what he just said._ Biting her lip, she pulled away from Inuyasha. He blinked at her in confusion.

"Kagome, what…?"

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly. Swallowing hard, he turned to face the dead miko.

"K-Kikyo." He felt all the old insecurities and doubts rise up again, but, gritting his teeth, he tramped them down again. _No way. It's a miracle that I was given a second chance with Kagome. I'm not going to screw it up now!_

He steeled his nerves and took a deep breath. "Kikyo…I can't…" He took another breath. "I c-can't let you drag me down anymore. I…I'm sorry but…" He winced. "I've chosen Kagome."

Kagome held her breath, her heart pounding. _He's actually choosing ME over Kikyo??_ Warmth spread through her heart. _He didn't take it back. He really…he really DOES love me!!_

Several emotions passed quickly over Kikyo's face. "You want to forget me, Inuyasha? That's what you're saying?" Her expression darkened. "You want me to cease to exist?"

Guilt swamped him, but he tried to fight it down. "Kikyo…" He stood slowly, grasping her shoulders. "You need to move on! You're miserable here! No matter how long you stay in this world, you'll still be sad and lonely. Why are you still holding on to the past?"

Heat flashed in her eyes. "I _am_ the past! I will not…" She backed away from him. "I refuse to let you move on! I—"

"Kikyo, stop it."

The two turned as Kagome slowly rose to her feet. Her expression was unreadable as she stepped forward and gently took Kikyo's hand in her own.

"I know you don't want to hear this from me, but Inuyasha's right. You can't be happy here, no matter how hard you try." Her earnest gaze locked with the priestess', noting her lack of response._ If I don't get through to her, both of them will be miserable!_ "Please, Kikyo, try to find peace. You know Inuyasha will never forget you, so why can't you be satisfied with that?"

Kikyo stared coldly at her double. "You can't possibly hope to understand."

"Then let me!" Her grip on the woman's hand tightened, and Kagome began to glow. Eyebrows furrowing, Kikyo tried to pry her hand away.

"What do you think you're doing? Release me!"

Inuyasha bit his lip, unsure of how to proceed. How could he possibly convince Kikyo to move on without stirring further bitterness in her heart? She was already so sad…

Blinking, he steeled his jaw. _No no no. I'm not going down that path. I've felt guilty enough over her death. I think I…I think I've deserved a little happiness!_

He stepped closer to Kagome and hesitantly placed his hand on her glowing shoulder. His heart clenched when Kikyo's eyes widened, but his hand stayed where it was.

"I'm sorry, Kikyo, but this is my choice," he stated quietly. Her lips moved silently as she stared at him, but her eyes were drawn away by Kagome's increased pressure on her hand. Their eyes locked.

_ What do you want most, Kikyo? _

The woman blinked at the sound of the girl's voice in her head. She frowned, glancing at Inuyasha.

_I don't believe it. If he was your primary concern, why do you spend so little time with him?_ Kagome frowned in return.

_ What business is it of yours?? _ Kikyo tried to break their connection, but Kagome's newly founded powers were too strong. Unbidden, the truth began to spill out.

_ I want…I want to be alive again. All I wanted when alive was to live a normal life, and that wish was never fulfilled. _ Her frown became bitter. _Now the two of you are trying to prevent my dreams yet again. _

_Kikyo, don't you understand? Your wish was already fulfilled…through **me**. Our spirit was reborn as a normal girl, but because the jewel's cycle wasn't stopped, we had—**I** had—to come back and finish it._ Kagome's eyes bored into Kikyo's. _ That's why you can't find happiness here. You can't regain your life as you are because you were supposed to get it through me. _

Her hand began to warm on Kikyo's cold skin. _ If you let me, though…I might be able to grant your wish for a time._

"W-what?" Kikyo's surprise made her respond audibly. Her eyebrows gathered together. "How could _you_, a mere double, possibly—"

"I can, Kikyo, I swear I can, if you'll let me."

Inuyasha blinked and glanced back and forth between them. "What are you talking about? Do what?"

Kikyo hesitated, tugging lightly at her hand. _I don't want to trust her, but…I can feel that her spiritual strength has grown recently. Combined with the power she received from Inuyasha, she just might be able to pull it off._

Tipping her chin up, she stared hard at Kagome. "Let's see what you can do."

Immediately, Kagome began to shimmer with her purple miko light. Her aura began to creep into Kikyo's cold frame. Both girls sucked in a quick breath, wind swirling about them.

"What…are you doing?" Inuyasha stammered. His brows knitted in worry as Kagome's shoulder grew cold. "What are you two trying to do??"

Kagome never took her eyes off Kikyo's. "We're trying to make a dream come true."

Slowly, the light around Kagome began to diminish, wrapping about Kikyo's form. A flush appeared in the dead woman's cheeks, her skin brightening by the moment.

Conversely, Kagome's color was fading with each passing moment.

Kikyo's eyes widened as warmth spread to her heart. Closing her eyes, she felt Kagome's pulse as her own. Her clay shell warmed and softened, turning to skin. The feeling of blood, real blood, rushing through her made her tremble.__

_I feel…alive!_ Her icy breath warmed as it filled her lungs, sending waves of pleasure down her spine. _This feeling… I searched for so long for it._

Kagome's miko light wavered as she, too, closed her eyes. Her aura pulsed with every heartbeat as it seeped into Kikyo. Inuyasha had to clutch at her shoulders as she began to weave back and forth, her strength rapidly leaving her body.

"K-Kagome??" He shook her, but she didn't respond.

Involuntarily, Kagome squeezed Kikyo's hand. The aura forced a deeper connection, and images from the future passed rapidly back and forth between them: Kikyo leaving a village because her body refused to age over the decades, an eternal loneliness shadowing her every move, frozen tears streaming down her cheeks as she continued to lose her chance at a normal life. Next, images of Kagome spending time at school and with her friends whipped across their minds.

Kagome's breathing became labored as the last of her aura began to leave her body. _ Do you understand now, Kikyo? Can you see why you need to let go? _

A slight smile graced the woman's face. _ I want to say no, but I do._ As her heart warmed, she was finally able to reclaim her former self. Instead of the horrible moment of betrayal at her death, she could recall the good times she had spent with Inuyasha. Her memories washed over her, further melting the ice about her heart.

Kikyo stepped back, pulling her hand from Kagome's grasp. Lifting both hands to her chest, she smiled faintly at Inuyasha.

"Once, I wanted you to be happy." One corner of her smile quirked upward. "One day, I suppose I shall wish it again. You have made your choice, Inuyasha."

She cradled the newfound warmth in her heart with her hands, reluctant to let it pass. She marveled at the sensations that now passed through her flesh.__

_After all this time, I'm finally alive!_ Her gaze settled upon Kagome, who was slumped weakly in Inuyasha's arms, eyes barely open, but intense. _This girl, who has the most reason to distrust me, risked her life energy to give me a few moments of peace._ She smiled softly. __

_Thank you. _

Kikyo stepped further back. The few happy memories of her previous life allowed a sense of peace to settle upon her shoulders.

_I cannot keep this life energy as my own. I can see that now. Perhaps… Perhaps it **is** possible for me to find peace in the next world._ Relishing her last few heartbeats, she beckoned for Inuyasha. When he hesitantly rested Kagome on the ground and stepped forward, she gently wrapped her arms about his waist and rested her head on his chest.

"The last time I died, my heart was bitter and cold. When revived, my heart stayed frozen, but now, I have finally been given a second chance. I know what I must do, Inuyasha, as I'm sure you do."

Inuyasha frowned slightly, but his expression swept clear when she whispered two soft words into his shirt. As he stared down at her, she smiled, sighed…

…And crumpled to the ground, her body disintegrating. The aura rushed back into Kagome's body in a tremendous purple tide, throwing color back into her form.

"K-Kikyo!" Stunned, Inuyasha watched as her ashes floated into the wind. Hundreds of souls burst into the air and flew away, but one tiny white soul hovered. After a moment, it faded into the sky. Turning slowly, Inuyasha helped Kagome to her feet and stood in shock before her, gazing into her eyes as if he had never seen them before.

_"Live again…"_

* * *

Unnoticed by those in the clearing, a soul suddenly broke away from the area and hurled itself through the air. Its path was a little erratic as it headed towards the mountains in the north. Abruptly, it dove towards the ground and slammed into a body.

Kouga gasped, his eyes snapping open. "What the hell??" Wincing, he sat up, his legs shrieking with pain. Two tremendous gashes ran across them.

He scowled, running his hand over the wounds. "Perfect. Now I can't even make it back to Kagome!"

Stilling, he glanced towards the sky. "Kagome…"

His memory was a little hazy, but he could distinctly recall a tender moment between the two. His woman and that _mutt_ were definitely together now. Slowly, his fists clenched.

"I thought that half-breed would be too cowardly to ever really make a move on her." A bitter scowl marred his face. "Dammit!!"

He tried to stand, but his legs wouldn't hold him up. "If I'd just spent more time around her!!" His fists furiously pounded the ground. "How can she pick HIM over ME??"

Eventually, he came to a stop, his chest heaving. He passed a hand over his face, speaking quietly.

"Dammit to hell…"

* * *

Kagura slipped past the group towards Naraku, her fan unfurled. _If he is truly dead, I should be able to get my heart from him._ She started to smile as she approached the jumbled mass of demons.

"My freedom," she whispered softly. She lifted her fan…__

_CRACKLE!_

Gasping, Kagura fell back. The air above Naraku's body sizzled angrily. "I-Impossible! He's dead. How can a barrier still exist??"

Sango rose to her feet and stepped towards her, swiping tears from her face. Her joy at Kagome's revival was quickly muted by the demon's presence.

"You want to go back on our deal, Kagura?"

The woman snapped her fan shut and haughtily lifted her chin. "If you can still uphold your end of the bargain, I won't." Her gaze narrowed. "After all, you proved remarkably useless during the fight with Naraku."

Sango scowled, but she refrained from replying. Hefting Hiraikotsu, she cautiously approached the mass of demons.

"How am I supposed to tell where it is?" Naraku's barrier sizzled angrily as she approached. She added under her breath, "And how am I supposed to reach it?"

"This barrier is weak, Lady Sango." Miroku stepped forward, staff in hand. "It feels geared towards demonic energy more than anything else, so if my hunch is correct…"

Wincing, he stepped forward…

…And the shield dissolved.

"Interesting." Smirking wryly, he turned to Kagura. "It seems that his lingering hatred was towards you."

She scowled, but when she tried to step forward, the barrier began to sizzle back into place.

Following Miroku's lead, Sango stepped towards the mass of demons. The barrier scraped at her skin, but it let her pass. Her gaze scoured the jumbled lump of demon flesh.

"Now where…" Her eyes passed over a single spot that gently pulsed. "Aha!"

Lifting her boomerang, she swung at the spot.__

_Ksssshhhhhh._

The skin split with a vile hiss, steam escaping from the opening. Her nose wrinkled in disgust, Sango retrieved the beating heart.

"This has to be the most disgusting thing I've ever done."

Walking with the offending item hand a full arm's length away, Sango delivered the heart to Kagura.

"There. Now tell me how to save my brother!"

Kagura's hands shook as she took the heart and cradled it against her chest. Within moments, it sank into her skin.__

_FREEDOM!_

Her heart pounding, Kagura let wind whip wildly about her. "I'm free. I'm free!!"

Sango lifted a hand to shield her face. "Wonderful. Now tell me how to save my brother!!!"

Kagura slowly managed to settle her gaze upon the exterminator. A careless grin settled upon her face. "It's simple, really, since he's not really dead right now."

"What???" She turned and ran back to the boy's still form, cradling him in her arms. "Kohaku??" She checked for pulse and breathing, but found nothing.

Rage boiling into her eyes, she glared at Kagura. "You liar!!!"

"Relax." She walked forward, motioning for the monk to follow. Squatting beside the pair, she reached out to touch the boy's forehead. Immediately, a whisper of a dark aura rose from his skin, prickling her hand, but deep beneath it, she could feel a faint presence. She lifted her hand away, shaking it slightly.

"Just as I thought. Naraku never did take any chances." She glanced up at Sango. "It looks like that jewel shard didn't keep the boy alive so much as it ensured his death when removed. Naraku placed a little of himself in the shard, but when he took it out of the boy…" She demonstrated by pressing her hand to his forehead. Immediately, the dark aura rose, crackling angrily.

"You mean…when the shard was removed, Naraku was injected into Kohaku??" Sango cradled her brother close against her. _Even in death, he isn't free._ "But why would he do that, if Kohaku was going to die anyway?"

"Perhaps Naraku wasn't certain of that." Miroku kneeled beside Sango. "After all, you survived with horrible wounds. Isn't it possible that Kohaku could do the same?"

Kagura nodded briefly and rubbed her hands together. "It's not only possible, it's the truth. The boy isn't dead, but with Naraku's aura contaminating him, he won't last long." _I've killed enough people to know when someone is still alive. His spirit is weak, but it's still there._ "You have a chance to save him."

She stood, tapping her fan impatiently against her shoulder. "Naraku's aura is weak, since he is no longer alive. Nullify it, and you _should_ be able to revive him." With that, she started to walk off.

"Wait a minute!" Sango called out angrily. "You're not even going to show us how—"

"I said I'd tell you how to save your brother. I said nothing about _showing_ you." She glared over her shoulder. "I've kept my word."

Ignoring the indignant remarks of the exterminator, Kagura released a feather from her hair and leapt onto it, sailing freely in the air.

"I'm sure they can handle it from here." She closed her eyes as wind blew over her face. "Finally, FINALLY, the wind soars free!!"

Sango bit back her scathing remarks as the woman disappeared from view. Chewing on her lower lip, she racked her brain for anything useful.

"Something to nullify a demon aura. What could do the job, unless I had spiritual powers?" Abruptly, her face cleared, and she dug into a tiny, hidden pouch on her belt.

"What are you looking for?" Miroku's quiet voice received no response as Sango suddenly clasped an object and drew it out of her uniform.

"I still have it!!" Opening her fingers, she looked down at a tiny metal pendant. Bands of gold and silver wove together, the ends tapering into two tiny dragon heads. She glanced up at Miroku.

"My father once told me that this heirloom had the power to break a weak demon bond over a child. I never had a chance to use it, so I'd forgotten about it." She stared sadly down at her brother. "I wonder if it will work."

"Wait. Let me see it!" Miroku snatched the pendant from Sango's hand, ignoring her surprised expression. He ran a finger reverently over the metal. "I haven't seen such a relic in my entire religious practice! Amazing!"

"You mean you know what it is?" Her hold on her brother tightened, and her face alighted with hope. "Will it save Kohaku??"

He tore his gaze off the pendant long enough to stare at her. "It's a medallion from the ancient days of battle between humans and demons. With the correct incantation, it can release a child from possession by a weak demon, but…" He sighed. "I'm afraid I don't know what it is."

"An incantation?" She searched her mind feverishly. _If there's even a chance that it will save my brother… I must know it. I must!!_ "Father said something about it…a children's song…"

Slowly, a faint memory returned to her. Her eyes widening, she glanced at Miroku, then at the quickly disappearing sun, and then at her friend, who stood far off, watching them with hopeful tears in her eyes.

"I remember the incantation. It's from a game I used to know." Her words were soft. Gently, she placed the medallion on her brother's chest and covered it with her hand. She glanced up at Miroku, her eyes unreadable.

"I'll need your help, monk. It feels strange to ask this, but will you lend me your…spiritual powers? The incantation alone won't activate the medallion."

He blinked. "Any way I can." He folded a hand over hers. Noticing the slight blush that crossed her cheeks, he closed his eyes and lifted his other hand in prayer.

Sango glanced at the fiery sky, watching as the distant sky began to grow dark. _It just might work. It might work!!_

Nodding to Miroku, she started to sing softly as he added his prayers. Her voice settled softly over the boy as she held him close and began to rock back and forth, tears slipping quietly down her cheeks.

"_Kagome, Kagome. Kago no naka no tori wa, itsu itsu deyaru. Yoake to ban ni. Tsuru to kame ga subetta, ushiro no shoumen dare. _ (Kagome, Kagome. When does the bird inside come out? At dawns and evenings. Who is at the front of the back where a crane and turtle slipped and fell?)"

The medallion began to glow bright white upon the boy's chest. Miroku's muttered prayers grew in volume to match Sango's voice as she repeated the song. Slowly, a beam of light from the setting sun funneled into the medallion, allowing the metal's aura to spill forth. The boy's pale skin drank the white aura, forcing Naraku's aura to rise from his body, hissing and spitting angrily.

Peeling open one eye, Miroku reached his free hand back and dug in his cloak for a spell scroll. The white aura enveloped the boy, detaching the demon aura. Immediately, Miroku spring forward, clapping the scroll on the lingering demon spirit.

"Keeeeeeeeraaaaaahhh!!!"

Twisting horribly in the air, the dark aura dissipated. Soon after, the white aura faded from the boy's skin. Silent, Sango leaned over her brother's still face.

"Kohaku?" Her quiet plea received no response. Her face began to crumple.__

_Kohaku, please come back to me!! I…_ Tears welled up in her eyes. _I miss you so much!_

Tears streamed down Sango's cheeks as her mind recalled all of her memories of her brother. The joy and pride she had taken in him during his training weighed against the pain of watching him slaughter under Naraku's control.

"Kohaku…"

A grim, watery smile on her face, she shook her brother's shoulder. "Kohaku, I'm here! It's safe now. Come back to me!!"

She clutched him close, burying her face in her neck. Moved by her distress, Miroku gently wrapped his arms about her and held her close. Unnoticed, the pendant smushed between them began to vibrate.

"Kohaku, come back! COME BACK!"__

_B-BMP!!_

"GASP!!" Eyes flying open, Kohaku sputtered and coughed. His arms flew out wildly as he tried to get his bearings.

"Who?? Wha??" Abruptly, his eyes fell on Sango. He froze, eyes widening.

"S-Sango??" He threw himself at her. "SANGO!!"

"KOHAKU!!" The girl wrapped her arms tight about the boy and wept openly. Miroku looked on with a bewildered smile.__

_I can't believe we did it!_

After a long moment of sobbing, Sango looked up and fixed Miroku with a grim expression. The monk swallowed and backed away, lifting a hand.

"W-what? Why are you looking at me that way? I didn't do anything perv—"

Without warning, she launched herself at him, wrapped her arms about his neck, and planted a giant kiss on his lips. Startled, he fell back, arms waving in the air.

"Mmph-nngo? (Sango?) Wmmph mm mo mmng?? (What are you doing??)" Heart pounding, he wrapped his arms about her. _Holy shit! Sango's actually kissing me??_

_…What do I do now??_

Flustered, Miroku wracked his brain for answers, but even his normal lecherous ways seemed to have abandoned him. What was he supposed to do??

Before he could gather his wits, Sango pulled back and gazed at him, tears in her eyes. "Thank you so much!!!"

"Y-you're welcome." He watched, dumbfounded, as Sango went back to her brother, hugging and crying hysterically. The faintest of blushes settled upon his cheeks as he lifted a hand to his lips.__

_…I wonder what she'd say if she knew that was my first kiss?_

Inuyasha managed to peel his eyes off Kagome long enough to glance over at the monk. Noticing Miroku's motion, Inuyasha felt a sneaking suspicion worm into his brain. Grasping Kagome's hand, he walked towards the trio.

"Hey, Miroku." Folding his arms over his chest, he ignored Kagome as she rushed to Sango and engaged in more weeps and hugs. He crouched beside the monk and lifted a hand.

"Why am I getting the feeling that you've never done that before?"

The monk jumped, his face burning. "W-what are you talking about? Of course I have!"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Sure, sure. Looks like being a lecher didn't get you very far, did it?"

Miroku scowled. "Shut. Up."

Inuyasha was saved from having to reply when a high-pitched voice broke out across the clearing.

"Woah! What happened here??"

Everyone turned as Kaede strolled into the clearing, Shippo resting on her uninjured shoulder. Shippo gazed about with wide eyes.

"What did I miss???"

When Kagome opened her arms to him, Shippo darted across the clearing and clung to her chest.

"Kagome, what happened? Why does your hair look different? Why do you smell funny?"

"Smell funny?" Her eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean, smell funny?"

The young fox sniffed. "Well, you smell a little like Inuyasha usually does…" He trailed off as he gazed at Inuyasha. "What happened to YOU??"

Before Inuyasha could reply, Shippo jumped onto his head, ruffling through his black hair. Irritated, he snagged the fox's tail and held him before his face.

"What does it look like, runt? I'm human."

Shippo blinked in confusion. "But…if you're human, why do you still smell like a demon?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha stared at him. "What are you talking about?"

"It's not strong, but…" He sniffed again. "There's definitely a hint of demon in your scent."

A soft chuckle floated through the air. Slowly, a faint pink mist accumulated before them, taking the form of a girl. After a moment, the wavering image of Midoriko settled in the air, hovering a few inches above the ground. She smiled warmly at Kagome, then at Inuyasha.

"Your wish was granted, young man. You wished to be able to be with her forever, so you now can…either in human…OR demon form."

His eyes bugged out. "You mean I'm not a human??"

"Well, more human than demon, right now, but it's under your control. You can be a half demon when you want, if you concentrate hard enough. You lost your ability to become a full demon when the girl was resurrected." She smiled when Kagome fingered her white forelock. "And your life has been extended in return. It was the least I could do for the two of you…since you set me free."

She lifted a hand. "Thank you both."

With that, she disappeared.

Bewildered, Inuyasha stared at Kagome. _My wish did all that?_ He rubbed a hand over his heart, a tiny smile crossing his face.__

_Damn, I'm good._

He concentrated on his hand, frowning as he slowly managed to push claws out of his fingertips. Wrinkling his forehead, he found that he could force his ears back up his head. A low chuckle left his throat as he twitched them in the wind.

"Heh. Cool!" Grinning, he looked up. "Kagome, check out…"

She had wandered away from him, her eyes set on Ishiyana. He sat on the side of the well, staring off into the distance.

"Ishiyana? What are you doing over here?"

His gaze didn't meet hers. _Well, it's not like I didn't know this would happen, but…_ He sighed. His heart thrilled at her safety, but watching the two of them together had crushed it. Lifting a hand, he rubbed it against his forehead. _I'm supposed to go to school after all this?? How am I supposed to face her in class?_

He stilled when her hand fell upon his shoulder. Looking up, he blinked at her smiling face.

"Guess things are going to get a little more normal around here, huh?" Her sunny smile beamed down at him, coaxing a reluctant smile out of him.

"You call any of this," he waved a hand at the clearing, "normal?"

She chuckled. "Normally, no. Still, it'll be nice to have a friend from my own time to talk about it with."

_A friend…_ "Yeah, I guess it will." Dredging up some cheer, he gave her a cocky smirk. "Assuming you'll have enough time to spare for the future. And speaking of which…" He glanced pointedly down into the well. "Think we can get a ride back?"

"I think so…" She glanced over her shoulder at Inuyasha, who was quietly fuming. "But you know, it's already getting late. We can head back tomorrow, ok?"

"Yeah, sure…" He watched as she ran back towards the more-or-less half-demon. A sad smile settled upon his face. Slowly, he shook his head at her.

" 'Tis a far, far better thing I have done than I have ever done before." He chuckled softly, twirling his empty gun in his fingers. "Well, if I can't be with you…" He smirked. "At the very least, I can keep him in line for you."

He turned away, tucking the gun into his belt.

"…And I'll always protect you."

Kagome trotted back over to Inuyasha and tugged on his hand, pulling him slightly away from the group. He glowered at her.

"What was that all about?"

She blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"Your little talk with…oh, never mind." He folded his arms, growing uncomfortable as she stared at him. "What??"

"Inuyasha…" She stepped closer, hands clasped behind her back. Tipping her chin up, she gazed straight into his face. "You really did mean what you said, didn't you?"

He blushed furiously, but he tried to cover his embarrassment with a scowl. "Do you think I'd have said it if I didn't mean it?" He turned his face away. "You're an idiot."

"Am I now?" She stepped closer, nearly standing on his toes. Nervous, he backed up a step.

"Well, I mean…sheesh, Kagome, I've only…" His scowl deepened. "I've only tried to tell you about a hundred times!!"

Her eyebrows shot up. "You did? When?"

"When I was sick, when you fell asleep on me, when…" He trailed off at the glint in her eye. "Will you quit looking at me that way?? It's creeping me out!"

Slowly, a mischievous grin broke out across her face. "You want to know what I think, Inuyasha?"

"Wh-what?" His blush deepened as she reached up to his face…

…And snagged his ears.

"If you aren't just the _sweetest thing!!_"

Mortified, he tried to pull away. "Will you cut that out??" He pried her fingers off his ears and glowered down at her. "Is my loving you really that funny??"

Her impish smile melted into a genuine grin of happiness. "Nope. I just wanted to tug on those ears." Suddenly, her smile turned watery, tears brewing in her eyes.

He opened his mouth to reply, but his words were choked out of him when she abruptly wrapped her arms about his waist and started sobbing.

"What the…?" He stared down at her. _Where did this come from?? She was smiling a second ago!_ Feeling helpless, he returned her embrace. "Kagome…"

"I'm just" _sob_ "so" _gasp _"HAPPY!!!!" She stopped soaking his shirt long enough to beam up at him. "Naraku's gone, Kohaku's back, and now this!!!"

Inuyasha blinked at the brilliance of her smile. Slowly, he began to smile back. "Yeah, you're right. But, Kagome, even though our quest is over…" He hesitated. After a moment, he tightened his arms about her waist.

"Will you stay with me?"

Her eyes widened, and she swiped vainly at her tears.

"Of course, you big dummy!"

Inuyasha wanted to scowl at the insult, but too much joy was crowding his heart. _She'll stay with me. She's going to stay with me!!_

A grin to match Kagome's split his face, and a loud, free laugh flew out of his mouth. The others all turned to stare as he tipped his head back and laughed, long and hard. Without warning, he swung Kagome about in the air, still laughing.

"I-Inuyasha! Put me down!!" She couldn't help laughing as well. "I'm getting dizzy!"

He set her down, holding her close.

"Kagome, I love you with all my heart."

She grinned up at him. "I love you too, Inuyasha."

Smiling, he did the only thing he could do, as the sun began to set over the clearing.

He kissed her.

* * *

Later that night, the group huddled about a fire in Kaede's hut. Ishiyana and Shippo were curled on their sides, sound asleep, with Kaede silently dozing in the corner. The group had been worn out partly by the day's events, but also by Inuyasha's experiments with his new body. Most of the time, his transitions from human to demon were smooth, but he screwed up several times; once, he'd managed to turn the right half of his head demon, but the other side had remained human. With one ear twitching in the air and a perplexed expression on his face, he'd set off the entire group, everyone rolling on the floor with laughter. Disgruntled, he'd settled firmly into his demon form and glowered, and everyone had calmed down.

In the temporarily quiet hut, Sango had her arm wrapped tightly around Kohaku, whose memories of Naraku seemed to have been purged with the demon's aura. A familiar hand began to slide towards her.

"Monk, I'm warning you, if you touch me ONE MORE TIME, I'LL—"

"But my dear Sango, we must consummate our new relationship!" He ducked as she swung for his head. Kohaku blinked at them.

"Sister, do you really have feelings for him? He seems…odd."

Miroku stared at the boy for a moment before he backed off, slightly uncomfortable. It was one thing for the others to call him a pervert, but her only living relative? That wasn't what he'd call a good sign.

_Still…_ Miroku couldn't resist a smile as he flexed his newly bared right hand. He marveled at the smooth skin.

_Now that my life is no longer in peril, I can actually pursue a real relationship…if she's willing._ Smirking, he deftly ran a finger over his lips. _Somehow, I think she's willing._

"Now, Kohaku," he began, turning to the boy. "Surely you don't mean that. After all, I can't be that odd if my darling Sango," he wrapped his arm about her shoulders, ignoring her squeal of embarrassment, "has admitted an interest in me."

"What are you TALKING about?" Blushing furiously, she tried to pull away.

"Well, sis, you _did_ kiss him."

"T-that…that has nothing to do with…!"

Quickly losing interest in their discussion, Inuyasha turned to Kagome. His cheeks warmed at the sight of her happily snuggled against his side. He gently shook her shoulder.

"What?" She looked sleepily up at him. "What's going on?"

"Just come on," he urged quietly. Taking her hand, he helped her to her feet and led her out of the hut. Miroku and Sango continued to argue, not noticing their friends' departure.

Stepping out into the cool night air, Inuyasha began to lead Kagome through the village towards the woods. By fractions, she awoke.

"Inuyasha, where are we going?"

He paused before softly replying. "There's something I've always wanted to do with you, Kagome, but…I never really got the chance."

She blinked at him. The moonlight reflected a slight blush upon his cheeks._ I wonder what he's planning?_

Eventually, their walk through the woods ended, and Kagome found herself standing before the God Tree. She looked at him in confusion.

"Inuyasha, what are we doing here?"

His blush deepened, but he held her gaze. "Kagome, I need to ask you something." When she looked at him expectantly, he bit his lip. "Will you…" He took a deep breath.

"Will you sleep with me?"

"WHAT??"

His eyes went wide, and he began to wave his arms in denial. "No! That didn't come out right! I don't mean…I meant…I meant actually _sleep _with me, not…" His blush consumed his face, and he fell silent.

Understanding dawned in Kagome's eyes, and she glanced up at the tree. "I get it. You mean up there?"

He nodded. Ducking her head, Kagome blushed in return, but she managed to give him a shy smile.

"Um, sure." She shivered as a breeze blew through the trees, and Inuyasha promptly shed his red haori and draped it over her shoulders. When she had wrapped herself in it, he gently gathered her in his arms and leapt into the tree. Within moments, he alighted on his favorite branch and settled down, arranging Kagome against him. She smiled and snuggled into his chest as his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"You won't let me fall, will you?" Her voice was already becoming drowsy. Inuyasha snorted.

"Of course not. Go to sleep."

"Mmhmm." Curling up against his chest, she promptly fell asleep. Still blushing, Inuyasha looked out over the forest and the clearing.

The well stood out in stark relief in the moonlight, its dark tones welcoming.__

_This is the first time I'm not sitting up here alone. _Smiling gently, he tightened his hold on Kagome. She made a soft noise and shifted, burrowing deeper into his embrace.

For the first time, Inuyasha actually smiled down at the well in the distance. _Blasted thing._ His smile widened. __

_…I owe you one._

Feeling completely content for the first time in his entire life, the half demon rested his cheek upon the miko's hair, and slowly drifted to sleep. The moon set slowly over the waving branches, cushioning the boy as he held close the woman he loved.

Inuyasha smiled gently in his sleep.__

_I love you, Kagome. Now, and forever._


	22. Epilogue: Back to the Future, Part 3

**Author's note:**** Well, this is it! The final chapter of New Reincarnation on the Block. If anyone else thinks I should make a sequel to this, please let me know, lol. Thanks again to all the people who helped me out (Jash010 and animeluvr8) and all the people who've reviewed. **

**Special thanks to Angie for drawing that awesome picture of Kagome and Inuyasha!!**

**And for some clarification: "Shi-rudo" means shield, the last chapter was the embodiment of Kagome's dreams earlier in the story, and Kagome's life has been extended. Aside from a little extra strength from Inuyasha's demon blood, she's the same. (Personally though, I like the white forelock. )**

**Thanks again, everyone. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Epilogue:**** Back to the Future, Part Three**

The wind whipped through Kagome's hair as she blew down the highway, sunglasses glinting in the summer light. Her fingers had just stopped tapping against the wheel of her new convertible, a solid gold band circling her left hand's ring finger. Rolling her eyes, she reached over the passenger seat and snagged the collar of a rambunctious golden retriever bent on leaping out of her car.

"Jojo, don't even _think_ about it!"

The one-year-old glanced at her over his shoulder and barked happily, a dimwitted smile on his face. A bright orange jacket stating: "Helper in training" flapped about the dog's lanky frame. Whining, he strained at his collar and barked at a woman on the street.

Kagome smiled. "Jojo, you're supposed to _help_ the elderly, not bark at them!" She laughed when the dog promptly pouted and slumped in his seat. "I think you've been spending too much time with Inuyasha."

Mulling over that thought, she reached down and turned on the radio. After a few minutes of surfing, she came across an old American pop song. She smiled and leaned back, enjoying the music.

_Miracles happen…_

_Miracles happen…_

_You showed me faith is not blind._

_I don't need wings to help me fly._

_Miracles happen, Miracles happen._

Inuyasha paused at the sound of the music streaming in through the kitchen. His ears twitched.

"Oh well, no one's home, right? I can listen to whatever the hell I want." Smirking, he left the radio dial where it was and continued drying dishes. His hand moved in sync with the beat of the music, and his head began to bob in time.

Unbeknownst to Kagome, he actually enjoyed housework…which was why he was a complete slob until she left the house. Something about menial work appealed to him, probably because of his life in the feudal era.

His smirk faded as he listened to the music. As the words filled his ears, memories returned to him.

_I can't imagine living my life without you now,_

_Not ever having you around_

_Without a way out._

_(On you I can depend.)_

He swallowed hard, remembering that awful moment when he'd nearly lost her. How could he have continued with his life, knowing Kagome wouldn't be in it?

_Don't have to look back to realize how far we've come._

_There are a million reasons_

_I'm lookin' up._

_I don't want this to end._

Shaking his head, Inuyasha set down the dishes and walked towards the closet. An evil smirk spread across his face.

"_There _you are!" He began to chuckle. "It's payback time, you little monster!"

He pulled out the vacuum cleaner.

Laughing triumphantly, he turned it on and began to clean the living room floor. Ever since he'd conquered his fear of the machine (He still flushed in embarrassment whenever he thought of his early encounters with it. Kagome had nearly died laughing while he stood perched atop the couch in terror), he took a secret pride in using the damn thing to vacuum every little mess that dared touch the floor.

Turning up the music, he swung the vacuum about and began to sing along.

_Nothin'_

_Nothin' should ever bring you down._

_Knowing what goes around will come around._

"Get off my bumper, you creep!!" Kagome honked her horn angrily as some jerk in a black sedan raced by, nearly removing her back bumper as he did so. "I was going the speed limit!"

Jojo barked angrily in agreement. Resting a hand on the dog's head, Kagome glowered as the car raced away…only to be pulled over by a cop.

"Hah! Serves him right." She laughed as she drove past the creep. Pulling off the highway, she entered the little community of suburban houses. She glanced around at the perfect little yards filled with pretty little families surrounding the pretty little white buildings.

"I _still_ say they could use this place for the Twilight Zone," she muttered. Bringing a smile onto her face, she waved at a cheerful neighbor as she passed him and pulled into her driveway. The music came to a dead stop as she cut the engine and stepped out. Moving quickly, she rounded the car and opened the passenger door for Jojo, who'd decided that he had to do his business NOW.

She sighed as she let the dog romp about the tiny yard. "At least he's house trained." Slapping her leg, she beckoned for the dog to follow her inside and glanced at the pristine, gleaming motorcycle resting against the side of the house. She rolled her eyes.

"If only he took as much care of the house as he does that stupid bike!" Chuckling, she opened the front door…

…And froze.

"You showed me faith is not blind, I don't need wiiiiiiiings to help me fly! Miracles happen, once in a while, when you belieeeeeeeeve."

Kagome's eyes widened as she took in the sight of Inuyasha dancing with the vacuum cleaner, twirling it as he sang loudly (and quite well, actually) along with the music. Momentarily inspired, Inuyasha bobbed his head and tossed the vacuum cleaner out for a dip, then brought it back in and kept singing.

"You showed me dreams come to light, that taking a CHANCE on us was right. All things will come, with a little time, when you…be…lieve…" He slowed and came to a dead stop as he finally turned and spotted Kagome. The blood slowly drained out of his face, and he slowly reached to shut the vacuum cleaner off.

A deer-caught-in-the-headlights look on his face, he cleared his throat. "Kagome, wh-what are you doing home early? I thought you were at work."

She struggled valiantly to keep from bursting out with laughter. "I-I was, but I…decided to bring work home with me." Scooting aside, she let Jojo burst through the doorway and run in circles in front of Inuyasha. She bit her lip as he stared blankly down at the dog.

"So, were you…having…fun?"

When he looked up, she lost it. Doubling over, she laughed so hard tears welled up in her eyes. Inuyasha's face turned beet red.

"If you were coming home early, why didn't you _call?_" He scowled when she simply dropped to the ground and rolled onto her back, still laughing. "Dammit, Kagome, it wasn't _that_ funny!"

"Oh, I beg to differ!" she gasped, wiping tears out of her eyes. Still chuckling, she folded her hands over her stomach and grinned up at him. "I never knew you were so fond of pop music, Inuyasha."

His blush deepened. "Just…shut up!" When she continued to laugh at him, he reached down and snagged her hand, hauling her to her feet. Wrapping an arm about her waist, he pulled her to him.

She laughed breathlessly. "Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

"Dancing." He spun her to the music, a grin crossing his face. "Interesting."

"What?"

"The vacuum cleaner was a better partner."

Kagome laughed and punched him in the chest. "You're a jerk, you know that?"

He just grinned in reply. "I try." Releasing her, he watched as she ruffled through some papers on the kitchen counter. "What are you looking for?"

"The number for that tuxedo place. We need to get you one."

"_WHAT??_" His happy mood gone, he stormed over to her. "Why the hell do I have to wear a monkey suit??"

She rolled her eyes. "It's not a monkey suit, Inuyasha, and you know very well why." Snagging a worn yellow tennis ball of the counter, she tossed it at his feet.

Scowling, he reached down and swiped up the ball. He clutched it angrily as he walked up to her.

"I _still _don't know why you're making us go to the damn thing. Let him find someone else!"

Sighing, Kagome wrestled the ball free from his grip and tossed it. "We're going because we're his friends and we _should_ be there. Besides, you're practically his cousin!"

He stomped over to the ball, snatched it up, and stomped back over to her. " 'Cousin' my ass. I'm not related to that wuss."

"Wuss?" She threw the ball again. "That _wuss_ got an award for bravery twice since he's joined the force. He's already been promoted to Homicide, for crying out loud!"

"Big whoop. So he's a good cop." He scowled as he retrieved the ball yet again. "That doesn't mean he's any less of a wuss."

He thought as he returned with the ball. "When's the wedding, anyway?"

"In two months." Kagome looked away, waiting for the explosion.

"In two months?? No way in HELL are we going!" He dropped the ball, storming forward and putting his face in Kagome's. "You have any idea how _close_ that puts us??"

She huffed in frustration. "Inuyasha, we've got four months left. I can go to the wedding!"

"But—"

"I said WE'RE GOING!" The two glared at each other for a long moment before Inuyasha finally _feh_'d and looked away. Kagome sighed. "I know you're worried about me, but you have to relax!"

Inuyasha was silent for a moment before he gently pulled Kagome into his arms, resting a hand upon her stomach.

"I just don't want you to overdo it." His voice was soft. "I don't want anything to go wrong."

She smiled at him. "Nothing will go wrong." Her eyes glinted. "And besides, Ishiyana was right, wasn't he? If you had stayed a real half-demon, we wouldn't be having a kid, now would we?"

He frowned slightly. "No. But that doesn't mean I owe him."

"Still…" She gave him a peck on the cheek. "It'd be a nice gesture. After all, he came to your championship, didn't he? Not to mention Sango and Miroku's wedding."

Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah, he came to my championship. He got nearly as much publicity as I did because people thought we were related!"

"Still, he was there for you when you won, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Inuyasha could still see the headlines. "The White-haired Wonder Wins Again!" He chuckled. There were certainly advantages to being a motorcycle racer, especially with the money that came with winning. At times, he wondered why Kagome worked, but she'd bite his head off if he even suggested she stop training her beloved dogs.

Ironic that she was perfect for the job.

Sighing, he gave up. "All right, all right, I'll go to Ishiyana's wedding."

"And wear a tuxedo? You are the best man, after all."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll wear the damn monkey suit." Moving behind her, he hugged her close and nuzzled her neck. "You might upstage the bride though."

She chuckled. "And you might upstage Ishiyana. Even if you hate them, you look goooooood in a tux!"

He blushed slightly. "Yeah, I know. You've told me." He kissed her neck and tightened his arms about her, resting his chin on her shoulder. The music continued funneling into the room.

_This is our moment. You and I are looking up._

_Someone is watching over us,_

_Keeping me close_

_Closer to you every day._

_Nowhere_

_Nowhere on earth I'd rather be._

_No one can take this away from you and me._

Smiling, Kagome took his hand and started leading him out the door. "Come on, let's go get you fitted."

He sighed, automatically transforming into his human form. "At least I won't get mobbed so long as I look like this, huh?"

She smiled. "I think you look good either way." A chuckle escaped her lips. "Even if your fans can't figure out who you are."

He rolled his eyes. "Fans, I can do without." Smiling, he tugged her close and gave her a long kiss. "You, I can't."

She smiled. "So there IS a romantic bone in your body! I knew I'd find it one day!"

"Oh, shut up." He kept his arm nestled firmly about her waist. "I'm driving."

She rolled her eyes. "Figures. Just like a man." She gave him a peck on the cheek. "Even though you're an idiot, I love you, Inuyasha."

"Even though you can't drive, I love you too, Kagome."

"You—!!" She laughed as they went out the door, Jojo yapping at their feet. In the still house, the music continued.

_You showed me faith is not blind._

_I don't need wings to help me fly._

_Miracles happen, once in a while._

_When you believe._


End file.
